


Hakanai yubisaki

by Simphony



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya è cambiato. Yuri lo percepisce in ogni suo movimento, eppure fidarsi dell'uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita non era semplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Nuova storia, nuovo splendido gift della mia gifter vogue91 ** Uno più bello dell'altro **  
> Arigatou stella **
> 
>  
> 
> [Gift!](http://www.mediafire.com/?6vgl9arh73lfhwf)

** Prologo **

 

Era successo tutto per caso. La sua vita non era mai stata particolarmente intensa, né particolarmente interessante.

Era abituato a fare le sue solite cose, senza preoccuparsi realmente della voglia con cui lo faceva.  
Si svegliava sempre alla stessa ora e faceva colazione sempre allo stesso modo. All’uscita sua madre gli dava sempre un bacio sulla fronte e suo padre una pacca sulla spalla. Si avviava alla stessa ora a prendere la metropolitana, seguendo con la stessa identica noia le lezioni a scuola, per poi scappare al doposcuola, parlando solo ed esclusivamente con un paio di ragazzi.

Infine, al ritorno, si dirigeva sempre alla metropolitana, cenava e andava a letto alla solita ora, magari leggendo più e più volte uno dei suoi pochi libri preferiti.

Nonostante tutto gli piaceva quella quotidianità, gli dava un senso di tranquillità, quasi di stabilità, che lo rendeva felice.

Perché gli piaceva sapere quello che sarebbe accaduto. A Yuri non piacevano le incognite, le sorprese. Non gli piaceva vivere alla giornata, svegliarsi senza sapere a quello a cui sarebbe andato incontro.

Poi era arrivato il tracollo finanziario di suo padre. Yuri aveva visto il mondo crollargli addosso, perdere velocemente di consistenza, fino a che non lo aveva letteralmente seppellito, caricandolo di responsabilità che un tredicenne non avrebbe dovuto mai nemmeno conoscere.

Aveva visto quanto potesse essere brutto quel mondo che lo circondava, quello che non si era mai preoccupato di conoscere perché gli piaceva nascondersi dietro la sua amata routine.

Aveva scoperto, sperimentato sulla propria pelle, che non ci si può fidare di nessuno, nemmeno di quegli stessi genitori che, senza pensarci due volte, per aver salva la pelle avevano preferito condannarlo a morte.

Era stato venduto alla yakuza, per ripagare il debito che suo padre aveva contratto con loro.

Aveva visto quello che poteva accadergli, aveva visto che fra la morte e l’essere venduto a dei sadici, non sapeva quale fosse la scelta migliore. Era cresciuto in fretta Yuri, in quelle due settimane in cui era stato rinchiuso in quel capannone che sapeva di morte, circondato da altri essere umani, giovani come lui, che ormai di umano avevano ben poco.

Quando Yuya era apparso, aveva odiato la sua aria di strafottenza. Aveva odiato tutto di lui: aveva odiato le sue mani, con quelle dita incredibilmente lunghe e affusolate, aveva odiato quei tatuaggi, così minacciosi. Aveva odiato il suo modo di fare, così arrogante, come se tutto gli fosse dovuto.

Aveva sentito i passi di Yuya risuonare nel silenzio di tomba del capannone e quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati, Yuri aveva compreso che il suo destino sarebbe stato legato a quello dello yakuza, nel bene o nel male.

Aveva potuto testare fin dal primo momento quanto potesse essere pesante la mano dell’uomo contro il suo viso.

Fin dal primo momento gli era sembrato come morire. Yuya non si era risparmiato con lui, violentandolo e distruggendo il suo corpo in ogni modo che conosceva. Era quella la sua idea di “educazione”, così gli aveva detto fin da subito.

Doveva educarlo e Yuri lo aveva lasciato fare, perché tanto era la sua piccola puttana e piangere e implorare non aveva alcuna utilità, se non quella di farlo irritare ancora di più.

E il più piccolo aveva imparato ben presto che gli conveniva accontentarlo, sempre.

Non voleva morire, non ancora. Non era giusto che lui morisse così, solo perché lo aveva deciso uno yakuza senza cervello.

Pensava che dopo il trattamento che gli riservava lo yakuza non ci potesse essere molto altro che poteva stupirlo.   
Invece aveva dovuto ricredersi amaramente. Dopo più di un anno aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di scappare.

Aveva fatto delle ricerche a lungo, approfittando delle ore in cui Yuya lavorava e lo lasciava da solo a casa, finché non aveva scoperto il nuovo indirizzo dei suoi genitori.

E quando li aveva visti felici della loro vita e quando li aveva sentiti dire che di lui non gli era mai importato nulla, si era sentito morire dentro.

Quando si era voltato e aveva visto Yuya non si era sorpresa più di tanto. Lo aveva seguito in macchina, aspettandosi una scarica di botte, calci e pugni non indifferente per aver tentato la fuga.

Invece lo yakuza gli aveva tirato sulla testa il cappuccio della felpa, permettendogli di piangere e di comprendere, una seconda volta, come andava veramente la vita.

Yuri aveva pianto.

E da quel momento non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla sua vendetta.

Il suo odio era cresciuto, giorno dopo giorno. Pensava continuamente alla vita dei suoi genitori, ai loro sorrisi felici, al fatto che lo avevano completamente dimenticato, che avevano cancellato dalla loro memoria quei tredici anni che avevano passato insieme.

Meditava vendetta, cercando il modo più sicuro, cercando di convincersi che la loro morte era giusta, perché era solo a causa loro se lui si ritrovava chiuso nella casa di un sadico sessuale, costretto ad accontentare ogni sua più infima richiesta.

Il giorno che si era prefissato per l’omicidio dei genitori era arrivato fin troppo in fretta. Sapeva usare una pistola, perché aveva implorato Yuya di insegnarglielo ma in quel momento si sentiva comunque insicuro.

Yuya lo aveva di nuovo trovato, come aveva sempre fatto e gli aveva ricordato la vita che faceva, lo schifo che doveva subire, le umiliazioni, le ferite, le cicatrici, le botte che aveva ricevuto in quei due anni ed era stato in quel momento che il proprio dito si era mosso in maniera automatica, poggiandosi sul grilletto per farvi poi solo una lieve pressione.

Aveva premuto il grilletto due volte e pochi secondi dopo i cadaveri di quelli che un tempo erano stati i suoi genitori giacevano l’uno accanto all’altro, uccisi proprio da quel passato che avevano cercato di dimenticare.  

Yuri era triste di contare i giorni e i mesi che scivolavano l’uno dopo l’altro,fino a che non si scoprì a contare gli anni che erano già passati da quando era entrato nel capannone. Voleva prendere in mano la sua vita e l’assassinio dei suoi genitori lo aveva cambiato, così come aveva cambiato anche Yuya e il rapporto che c’era fra di loro. Non erano chissà che cosa, ma erano cambiate, almeno era quello che credeva.

Si sentiva un po’ più umano, trattato con un minimo di dignità in più e la cosa gli piaceva, apprezzava gli sforzi di Yuya nel renderlo partecipe della sua vita, per quanto a letto continuasse a rimanere lo stesso mostro di sempre.

Poi era arrivato Hikaru.   
Hikaru con le sue battute scadenti, Hikaru con quegli  sguardi che non gli doveva lanciare perché rischiava la morte, Hikaru con le sue mani addosso a lui che lo toccava come Yuya non lo aveva mai toccato.

Hikaru che gli offriva un mondo migliore, un mondo dove non ci sarebbe stata più violenza, dove avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita, accanto ad un uomo che lo amava e che forse avrebbe potuto amare a sua volta.

Aveva vacillato, perché lui gli stava donando un luogo che non aveva mai conosciuto e per un attimo ne aveva avuto fottutamente paura.

Perché non aveva mai conosciuto una vita come quella, perché non sapeva quello che lo aspettava, perché dopo il tradimento dei suoi genitori aveva paura di rimanere di nuovo scottato.

Perché con Yuya sapeva quello che poteva aspettarsi, c’era la sua quotidianità, c’era una violenza a cui aveva fatto il callo. Hikaru era una grande incognita, perché nessuno gli assicurava che sarebbe stato diverso.

Perché non avrebbe sopportato un nuovo tradimento.

Si era leggermente allontanato, pensando poi a come cercarlo, a come parlargli, perché nonostante tutto dentro di lui la risposta era chiara.

Erano passate un paio di settimane dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Hikaru e da quella prima volta in cui aveva fatto sesso sentendosi amato.

Yuya lo aveva stupito.   
E, dopo tutti quegli anni, non era nemmeno così facile riuscirci.   
Il più grande aveva iniziato a toccarlo, dopo avergli detto che sapeva quello che era successo fra lui e Hikaru e Yuri già si aspettava corde, coltelli e tutto il resto che subiva di solito.

Invece aveva sentito come poteva essere bello sentire le grandi mani di Yuya che lo sfioravano, che lo toccavano senza fargli male.

Aveva sentito come poteva essere bello sentire le sue labbra su tutto il corpo, come cercasse di farlo godere, come poteva essere bello fare sesso con lui.

E lo era stato.

Aveva sempre sognato, nel suo piccolo mondo, una cosa del genere. Yuya era un bell’uomo e lui, nonostante tutto quello che gli faceva, aveva sempre subito un certo fascino.

Un fascino contorto, senza alcun dubbio. Un fascino sbagliato, perverso e malsano ma che non poteva evitare.  
E fare sesso con lui, in quella maniera, sentirlo dentro di sé senza provare dolore, ma godendo, gli aveva cambiato la vita.  
Avevano parlato e Yuri si era finalmente aperto, dicendogli tutto quello che aveva provato e pensato in quei tre anni.

E si erano avvicinati un po’ di più, e a Yuri andava bene così, perché era sempre più di quello che aveva mai pensato di ottenere quel lontano giorno, quando Yuya era entrato nel magazzino e lo aveva comprato solo per del sesso.

E, almeno per quanto riguardava il tempo che passavano a letto, quella nuova vita e quella nuova quotidianità gli piacevano.

Perché finalmente godeva tutte le volte che facevano sesso, perché finalmente si sentiva almeno un po’ rispettato, perché finalmente si sentiva quasi un essere umano quando era nella stessa stanza con lui.

Erano passate circa due settimane da quel giorno e rientrando in casa Yuri aveva visto di nuovo il mondo crollargli addosso.

Perché sapeva che Hikaru aveva intuito qualcosa, perché sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno dei due sarebbe esploso. Erano come bombe ad orologeria, pronte a scoppiare, creando dei danni irreparabili.

E se Yuri non poteva fare affidamento sulla capacità di Hikaru di controllare la propria rabbia, aveva ancora meno fiducia in Yuya.

Aveva iniziato a respirare profondamente, cercando di far calmare Hikaru e detestando Yuya che non sembrava aver pienamente compreso la situazione in cui si trovava.

Si era avvicinato lentamente, mentre Hikaru perdeva definitivamente la concezione della realtà che lo circondava.

Era accaduto tutto molto lentamente nella sua testa, ma Yuri era convinto che nella realtà tutto si fosse svolto in meno di una manciata di secondi.

Aveva visto Hikaru che affondava il coltello nella carne di Yuya e lo aveva sentito urlare. Non gli era piaciuto quell’urlo, perché era la prima volta che lo sentiva urlare o mostrare dolore.

E gli era piaciuta ancora meno la risata di Hikaru, la risata di un folle che riusciva a sentire a stento.

Yuri aveva guardato Yuya, a terra, con la mano che premeva sulla ferita, il pavimento che si riempieva velocemente di sangue, del suo sangue, e aveva sentito che dentro di lui tutti i pezzi si incastravano al posto giusto.

Aveva afferrato il pesante posacenere in vetro che c’era sul tavolo in cucina e lo aveva sbattuto una prima volta contro la testa di Hikaru, con una forza e una rabbia che non gli appartenevano.

Non voleva finire come quelle persone che vagano per la strada, ricordando i bei tempi andati con l’uomo che amavano.

Non voleva finire da solo, in qualche appartamento con qualche lavoro di terza categoria solo perché Yuya era morto.

Non voleva vivere il resto della sua vita senza la persona che amava più di sé stesso.

Il posacenere era sceso una seconda e una terza volta contro la testa di Hikaru, ormai a terra privo di vita, ma lui non riusciva a fermarsi.

Aveva sentito il sangue schizzargli addosso, ma ne era stato solo felice e aveva continuato solo fino a quando non aveva udito la voce di Yuya penetrargli nel cervello, scuotendolo dal suo stato di follia.

Si era guardato intorno, spaesato e aveva fatto cadere a terra l’arma che aveva fra le mani, per raggiungere traballante Yuya, ancora seduto a terra, con il coltello nell’addome e il sangue che colava.

Aveva chiamato il 119, con la voce che gli tremava e la paura di perderlo che lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a sopportare la perdita di Yuya.


	2. Capitolo 01

** Capitolo 01 **

 

Yuri teneva fra le mani una busta di cartone. Si fermò davanti all’edificio, sedendosi su una panchina, appoggiandosi la busta sulle ginocchia.

Si guardò intorno un paio di volte, indeciso.   
Forse non era stata una grande idea andare a prenderlo. Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa, ad aspettarlo, così come gli aveva detto due giorni prima.

Ma era stato più forte di lui. Raramente obbediva ai suoi ordini, per lo meno ad ordini blandi di quel tipo. E il più grande non gli aveva mai fatto nulla, se non sbuffare e borbottare qualcosa.

Anche perché, Yuri lo sapeva bene, Yuya non riusciva mai a dire di “no” a dei dolci o a del gelato.

Iniziò ad agitarsi. Era sempre nervoso quando non faceva le cose come gli aveva detto Yuya.

Osservò il contenuto della busta. C’erano dei dolci tipici giapponesi che a Yuya piacevano particolarmente come i _daifuku_ , i _dango_ o i _dorayaki_. Si morse un labbro e si alzò in piedi di scatto.

Se avesse preso in fretta un autobus forse sarebbe rientrato a casa appena in tempo. O, in caso di ritardo, avrebbe avuto dei dolci per giustificare la sua assenza.

Stava per correre verso la fermata del pullman quando sentì la voce di Yuya alle sue spalle e si gelò sul posto.

Strinse inconsciamente le mani sulla busta di cartone, iniziando a sentire il respiro pesante.

Si voltò, lentamente, osservando Yuya in piedi davanti a lui, appoggiato ad una stampella, con il suo solito cipiglio arrogante.

« Scusa. » iniziò Yuri distogliendo lo sguardo « E’ che a casa non sapevo che cosa fare mentre ti aspettavo e… » allungò la busta nella sua direzione « Ti ho comprato dei dolci, quelli che ti piacciono, dalla pasticceria a Roppongi. » mormorò poi.

Sentì Yuya avvicinarsi lentamente e poi fermarsi davanti a lui. Yuri socchiuse gli occhi, aspettando il rimprovero.

Invece la mano del più grande si poggiò sulla sua testa, accarezzandolo lentamente.

« Grazie. » si limitò a dire, prendendogli di mano la busta, sbirciando al suo interno e il più piccolo lo vide sorridere « Adoro i _dorayaki_ Yuri. »

« Mh. » disse solo « Lo so. » borbottò solo dandogli le spalle.

Si sentiva ancora un po’ a disagio nello stare da solo con lui, specialmente dopo che si era risvegliato in ospedale.

Prima aveva una certa quotidianità. A parte le ore passate nel letto, aveva instaurato un certo rapporto con Yuya che la morte di Hikaru aveva completamente stravolto e Yuri non era sicuro di riuscire di nuovo a trovare l’equilibrio per vivere con lui.

Fermò un taxi, decidendo che alla sua vita con Yuya, adesso che era stato dimesso dall’ospedale, ci avrebbe pensato appena tornato a casa.

 

**

 

Era passato un mese da che Yuya era uscito dall’ospedale e, secondo Yuri, era la noia fatta persona.

Si lamentava per qualunque cosa, più del solito, ma Yuri si era ormai abituato a quella presenza ambulante e lamentosa per casa e iniziava perfino a ridacchiare alle sue battute infelici su una sua morte imminente.

In quel momento stava lavando i piatti. Yuya si stava lamentando almeno da mezz’ora del fatto che avesse fame e che nessuno in quella casa si stesse preoccupando minimamente di cibarlo a dovere.

Dopo i primi due o tre lamenti Kota aveva rinunciato a dirgli qualunque cosa, mentre Kei continuava a rimanere seduto in un angolo del divano con le gambe al petto, intento a leggere un manga e a mangiare del gelato direttamente dalla vaschetta.

Yuya si alzò dal divano, andandogli dietro e afferrandolo per i fianchi. Yuri sussultò, scostandosi istintivamente e facendo cadere un bicchiere nel lavello, rompendolo.

Il più piccolo vide la mano dello yakuza muoversi velocemente per afferrarlo per i capelli, ma ciò non accadde. Lo sentì solo schioccare la lingua e lo vide gettarsi sul divano.

Kota gli lanciò una rapida occhiata, tornando immediatamente a controllare i conti di fine mese, confrontando fogli e computer e registri, fingendo indifferenza.

« Scusa. Mi hai spaventato, stavo lavando e… » balbettò Yuri voltandosi verso lo yakuza.

« Non m’interessano le tue scuse. » sibilò aspro il più grande « Muoviti a cucinare. E butta i cocci del bicchiere. » lo riprese.

Yuri annuì, senza dire niente e iniziò a cercare tutti i cocci di vetro, stando ben attento a non tagliarsi. Lavò velocemente le ultime stoviglie e poi iniziò a cucinare.  
Per ordine del dottore, Yuya non poteva avere rapporti sessuali per almeno due mesi, altrimenti i punti che aveva nella zona pubica sarebbero saltati, e non sarebbe stato piacevole per nessuno dover fare qualcosa per fermare l’emorragia.   
Quindi, tecnicamente, non sapeva ancora quanto fosse reale il cambiamento di Yuya nei suoi confronti.

Il suo unico pensiero era il sesso. Era terrorizzato dall’idea di essersi fidato senza una giusta motivazione, per scoprire al momento opportuno di quanto Yuya fosse rimasto realmente lo stesso di prima.

Aveva paura di scoprire che in realtà fra di loro nulla era cambiato. Si passò nervosamente una mano sul braccio, dove c’erano due cicatrici vicino all’incavo del gomito che Yuya gli aveva lasciato poco prima dell’accoltellamento.

Quella sera era stato più distratto del solito, o era semplicemente più arrabbiato del normale e mai come in quelle occasioni, Yuri si era sentito peggio di un oggetto.

Le cicatrici erano là, bianche e profonde, che lo fissavano continuamente, come tutte le altre, e Yuri non poteva fare altro se non desiderare che tutto andasse come previsto.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce. Yuya stava fumando, le gambe distese lungo il divano e gli si intravedeva la fasciatura.

Kei, pochi centimetri da lui, continuava a leggere indisturbato come se lo yakuza non fosse nemmeno presente. Yuya osservò Kei per qualche secondo, poi schioccò la lingua e alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello del più piccolo.

Yuri distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, finendo continuando a cucinare la cena.

 

**

 

Rimasti da soli, Yuri si avvicinò nuovamente al lavello, caricando la lavastoviglie e dando una veloce pulita alla stanza.

Kei e Kota se ne erano andati via subito dopo cena e lui era tornato di nuovo a sentirsi a disagio.

Sapeva quanto Yuya odiasse il disordine e aveva imparato ben presto che assecondarlo lo avrebbe tenuto in vita.

Si era velocemente abituato ai ritmi quotidiani della sua vita. Spesso Yuya stava via l’intera giornata, quindi lui si era creato la propria routine.

Aveva pensato, qualche mese prima, di chiedere a Yuya il permesso per frequentare la scuola, ma si era accorto di come le cose si sporcassero quasi senza che fossero utilizzate o di quanta polvere di accumulasse sotto le sedie e il divano o di come la pila di panni sporchi si facesse di secondo in secondo sempre più alta.

Quindi aveva stabilito che stare fuori casa per delle ore e studiare il pomeriggio e poi fare le faccende di casa e assecondare i capricci sessuali di Yuya era praticamente impossibile.

Sentì Yuya borbottare contro la televisione, comodamente semi sdraiato sulla poltrona, e lo vide cambiare istericamente canale. Si avvicinò a lui, lentamente.

« Ho fatto tutto. » lo informò.

Yuya alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo sopra di sé. Yuri faticò a tenere l’equilibrio, infilando le ginocchia nello spazio fra i braccioli e le gambe di Yuya.

« Non puoi fare sesso. » esclamò il più piccolo afferrandolo per i polsi « Il dottore ha detto che è pericoloso per i punti. »

« ‘Fanculo i dottori. » brontolò ancora « Ho voglia di scoparti, è più di un mese che nemmeno ti tocco. »

Lo yakuza si divincolò dalla sua stretta, accarezzandogli lievemente le spalle nude e Yuri sentì un brivido di piacere percorrergli la spina dorsale.

« Lo so, lo so. » replicò Yuri di malavoglia « Ma gli ordini del dottore sono importanti. Ti prometto che quando ti toglierà i punti faremo sesso come e quando vuoi. Devi solo resistere un po’. »

Vide Yuya aprire la bocca per replicare, per poi chiuderla e annuire.

« Portami il caffè. » gli disse piano scostando le mani da sopra di lui.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, stringendosi a lui e inspirando il suo odore, quasi nascondendo il volto nel suo collo.

« Mi piace quando mi accarezzi. » sussurrò piano al suo orecchio « Quando mi tocchi così… mi piacciono le tue mani su di me. »

Yuya riprese ad accarezzarlo, con la stessa lentezza di prima, fino a che non gli diede delle leggere pacche sul sedere.

« Su, portami il caffè. Devo lavorare e rischio di addormentarmi altrimenti. » gli chiese più gentilmente.

Yuri annuì, sorridendogli e si alzò controvoglia da sopra di lui. Accese la macchinetta del caffè, versando in una tazzina due cucchiaini di zucchero.

Yuya si alzò in piedi, tenendosi una mano sulla ferita all’addome senza dire nulla e si sedette al tavolo del salotto, dove c’era già il suo computer acceso e lasciato aperto sulla pagina contabile su cui stava lavorando Kota prima di cena.

Appoggiò la tazzina di caffè accanto al computer e poi prese un libro dalla libreria, sedendosi sulla poltrona.

« Non ti annoi? » chiese Yuya all’improvviso.

Si voltò verso di lui, i capelli legati e gli occhiali. Yuri alzò gli occhi dal libro, perplesso. Era probabilmente la prima volta che si preoccupava così apertamente di quello che faceva nel suo tempo libero.

« No, tranquillo. » guardò l’ora « Anzi, credo che dato che ho finito le cose di casa, mi avvantaggerò per domani e andrò a fare la spesa. »

L’altro annuì.

« Mh. Vuoi una mano per l’acqua? »

« No, grazie. » ripeté, a disagio, chiudendo il libro « Ho già fatto scorta con Kota la settimana scorsa, quando eri ad un controllo all’ospedale. »

« Non è un po’ tardi per andare al conbini? » chiese ancora Yuya, perplesso quanto lui.

Yuri scosse le spalle.

« Non fa niente. Così mi tengo occupato, no? Non ti piace quando ciondolo per casa senza fare nulla, no? »

« Ah… Sì. E’ vero. » borbottò Yuya poco convinto, osservando il più piccolo infilare le scarpe e mettersi un giacchetto leggero « Stai attento mentre sei per strada. E’ tardi. »

Il più piccolo annuì. Poi prese le chiavi di casa, il borsello e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

 

**

 

Era tardi e Yuri non si sentiva particolarmente a suo agio nel girare per le stradine di Kabuki-chō da solo.  
Di solito usciva solo con Yuya, specialmente dopo una certa ora. Ma quella sera non pensava di riuscire a sopportare la sua presenza e per la prima volta non comprendeva il perché di quelle sensazioni.

Si era abituato alla sua vita, alla violenza di Yuya nei momenti meno opportuni o quando gli girava meglio.

Si era abituato a farsi la doccia ed ignorare le cicatrici o i tagli o tutto il resto. Si era abituato alla sua vita, a tutto lo schifo che aveva dovuto sopportare.

Poi Hikaru gli aveva mostrato qualcosa che non aveva mai conosciuto, e gli era piaciuto fare sesso con lui, consenziente per la prima volta.

Yuya aveva cercato di essere migliore di lui. E ci era riuscito. Per più di due settimane gli era sembrato di vivere in paradiso e non aveva mai sentito quelle emozioni schiacciarlo in quel modo.

In quel momento invece si sentiva quasi a disagio nello stare con Yuya ed era una cosa a cui non era abituato.

Perché la sua pseudo-gentilezza nei suoi confronti lo faceva sentire quasi vulnerabile, cosa che non era mai capitata.

E Yuri aveva sempre temuto ciò che non conosceva, fin da quando era piccolo. E Yuya in quel momento per lui era come un buco nero. Qualcosa di inesplorato, di pericoloso.

Sospirò.

Prese una sigaretta, accendendola quasi con indifferenza. Era più il gesto e l’avere qualcosa da fare che ad interessarlo che il reale desiderio di fumare.

Ricordava che Yuya si era infuriato quando aveva notato che le sue sigarette calavano e quando lo aveva scoperto, chiuso nel bagno, a fumare di nascosto.

Yuri non aveva compreso il perché della sua rabbia e si era irritato a sua volta, dicendogli che era normale iniziare a fumare se c’era lui che fumava come una ciminiera per tutta casa.

Aveva compiuto da poco quattordici anni, abitava con Yuya da qualche mese e quella era la prima volta che osava rispondergli. Si era subito pentito di aver aperto bocca, ma ormai era troppo tardi per potersi rimangiare quanto detto.

Aveva visto la sua mano alzarsi e quella era stata una delle prime volte che l’aveva vista abbassarsi, senza picchiarlo. Si era sentito sollevato.

Il più grande lo aveva ignorato, dicendogli che non gli avrebbe aumentato la paga settimanale che già gli dava per le spese di casa e per togliersi qualche sfizio. Yuri aveva sorriso, fra sé e sé, felice di averla spuntata almeno per una volta.

Si sedette su una panchina. Mancava qualche decina di metri al conbini e lui non era nemmeno a metà sigaretta. Socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi la brezza estiva, nonostante il caldo soffocante.

Fuori da quella casa e lontano dalle sue nuove preoccupazioni, stava di nuovo bene come se riuscisse finalmente a respirare.   
Spense la sigaretta, entrando poi dentro al piccolo supermercato. Prese un cestino, prendendo un po’ di verdura, qualche frutto e la carne.

Il giorno dopo Yuya sarebbe rimasto a casa e gli aveva fatto ben intendere che era intenzionato a mangiare carne alla griglia.

Scelse con accuratezza il pezzo di carne migliore, perché non intendeva a sentirlo mentre si lamentava di qualche striscia di grasso o dei nervi.   
Prese anche la sala di soia tradizionale. Poi si occupò della spesa giornaliera. Un po’ di latte, del pane, le uova e il riso per la colazione di Yuya.

Le cialde del caffè e tutto il resto.

Gli piaceva quella parte della sua vita. Sapere che comunque Yuya si fidava di lui nel lasciargli i soldi e nel fargli amministrare le faccende di casa lo aveva sempre fatto sentire bene, quasi utile per qualcosa che esulasse il sesso.

Comprò anche un paio di stecche di sigarette, una per sé e una per il più grande. Lasciò tutto alla cassa, prima di tornare velocemente indietro per il gelato.   
A Yuya piaceva il gelato. Alla vaniglia. Quando non c’era gelato in casa, impazziva e poco importava quale fosse l’ora. Yuri doveva uscire e andare a comprarglielo.

Sistemò tutto nella borsa e quando uscì sussultò. Yuya era accanto all’ingresso, appoggiato al muro e fumava, distrattamente.

« Yuya! » esclamò preoccupato e di nuovo incredibilmente a disagio « E’ successo qualcosa? »

« Hai lasciato il cellulare a casa. Mi sono dimenticato di dirti di comprarmi le sigarette. »

« Ah! Ho già fatto. Scusa, sono stato distratto. » ammise senza guardarlo.

« Vuoi un po’ di ramen? » chiese il più grande, anche lui guardando oltre « Il chiosco è ancora aperto e potremmo fare un piccolo spuntino di mezzanotte. » commentò, sempre stando molto attento a far sembrare le sue come parole casuali.

« No. Sono ancora pieno dalla cena. Ma per domani ho comprato la carne e… »

« Stai zitto. Questo tuo atteggiamento mi irrita. » lo interruppe il più grande schioccando la lingua.

« Quale? »

« Questo tuo modo di fare di compiacermi in ogni modo. E’ da quando sono stato accoltellato dal tuo amichetto che fai così! Mi irrita. Non lo hai mai fatto e non vedo perché tu debba iniziare proprio ora. »

« Cos… A parte che Hikaru non era un _mio_ amichetto, ma il _tuo_ shatei. Non è colpa mia se non riesci nemmeno a tenere al guinzaglio i tuoi stupidi cani da guardia. E poi, non faccio proprio niente per compiacerti, sei malato e cerco solo di alleggerirti il lavoro. » esclamò Yuri a voce alta.

« Beh, non farlo, perché mi innervosisci. Non ci sono abituato. E poi è solo un graffio, non sto morendo. »

« Hai rischiato di morire però! » ribadì Yuri con il tono di voce sempre più alto « E io… mi sono sentito in colpa, perché è a causa mia se stai così male, e… »

All’improvviso Yuya lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo contro di sé. Lentamente Yuri si abbandonò contro di lui, abbracciandolo e nascondendo il volto nel suo petto.

« Mi dispiace. » sussurrò il più piccolo trattenendo i singhiozzi « Io non sapevo quello che avrebbe fatto Hikaru, altrimenti… » si fermò, non sapendo come continuare il discorso.

Rimase in silenzio e Yuya non aggiunse altro. Socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il battito del cuore del più grande per un tempo che gli parve infinito.

 

**

 

Rientrati a casa, Yuri iniziò a sistemare la spesa fatto poco prima, mentre Yuya si sedette di nuovo al tavolo, tornando a lavorare.

Il ragazzino si rimise sul divano, leggendo. Erano dei libri di scuola che Yuya gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno.

Non era raro che il più grande gli facesse dei regali e a Yuri piaceva quel lato del suo carattere gentile che cercava di nascondere in ogni modo, principalmente stuprandolo quando voleva.

Incredibilmente, quando non si trattava di sesso Yuya sembrava abbastanza attento a quello che Yuri gli diceva e il più piccolo cercava di ricambiare quelle attenzioni, interessandosi alle sue giornate di lavoro.

Ad un certo punto sbadigliò e gettò una rapida occhiata all’orologio. Era l’una passata e decise di andare a letto. Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto fare le lavatrici, stirare e mettere tutto a posto e andare a comprare le garze nuove per medicare la ferita di Yuya.  
E poi era quasi tempo di cambio di armadio. Doveva essere bello attivo per sistemare tutto prima del ritorno di Yuya, che sarebbe comunque tornato in tarda nottata. Andava con Kota ad Osaka per concludere degli affari e sapeva che non avrebbe tollerato disordine in giro.

« Io vado a letto, Yuya. Ho troppo sonno. »

L’altro annuì, ignorandolo e Yuri gli passò accanto, prendendo il bicchiere d’acqua che aveva lasciato sul tavolo prima di uscire, bevendo lentamente.

Stava per andarsene quando il più grande lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo a sé. Si alzò e poi gli tirò leggermente indietro la testa, baciandolo.

Yuri aveva sempre pensato che le labbra di Yuya fossero morbide. E gli piaceva baciarle, volontariamente.

« Buonanotte. » mormorò imbarazzato Yuya spingendolo verso la camera da letto « Non aspettarmi sveglio, farò molto tardi per sistemare le cose per la riunione di domani mattina. » sospirò guardando mesto il computer.

« Ok. » balbettò piano Yuri.

Chinò leggermente la testa e poi si infilò sotto il lenzuolo. Cercò di addormentarsi, ma gli capitava come i primi giorni in cui abitava in quella grande casa.

Non riusciva a dormire.  
Eppure, per una delle poche volte, quando sentì Yuya raggiungerlo qualche ora dopo e stringersi a lui, non ebbe paura.

Anzi. Solo quando lo sentì dormire profondamente si addormentò a sua volta, cullato dal suo respiro, mentre quella sensazione di disagio sembrava essere finalmente scomparsa.


	3. Capitolo 02

** Capitolo 02 **

****

Kota si aggirava per casa con aria assente. Kei stava dormendo e lui si era svegliato per primo quella mattina, nonostante avesse la giornata libera.

Entrò nella cucina, aprendo il frigorifero e osservando quello che c’era dentro. Prese una birra, perché era l’unica cosa che non andava cucinata e si sedette sul divano, accendendo la televisione, lasciandola muta.

Osservò le immagini del telegiornale, chiedendosi quando mai avrebbe notato dei cambiamenti nella sua vita.

Per carità, i miglioramenti nelle condizioni di Kei c’erano stati ed erano anche decisamente visibili. Riusciva a stringerlo a sé, ad accarezzarlo e più della metà delle volte che ci provava avevano anche un rapporto sessuale completo. Non particolarmente soddisfacente, almeno per Kota, ma c’era.

Ogni volta che facevano sesso, gli sembrava di stare con una bambola. Difficilmente credeva di farlo godere, ma apprezzava lo sforzo di Kei nei suoi confronti, quello di fingere un piacere che non provava.  
E pensando a tutti i suoi sacrifici riusciva ad essere comunque soddisfatto, perché l’importante non era nemmeno fare sesso, ma avere la certezza che Kei fosse felice. Se Kei era felice, allora tutto il resto scivolava in secondo piano.

Osservò fuori dalla finestra. Il sole si era alzato e i raggi del sole avevano iniziato a penetrare debolmente dentro la stanza.  
Decise di aspettare il risveglio di Kei prima di fare programmi per la giornata. Sperava vivamente che fosse di buon umore, perché aveva voglia di portarlo un po’ in giro, magari a fare un piccolo viaggetto a Yokohama, dato che il tempo prometteva bene.

Era stanco di rimanere chiuso in casa. Voleva stare con lui e dimenticare per un po’ il puzzo del capannone, gli sguardi di quei ragazzini abbandonati a sé stessi, il loro aspetto deperito, l’odore del sangue e della morte che gli impestava i vestiti e la pelle stessa.

Voleva staccare, almeno per quella giornata.

Dovette aspettare relativamente poco. Alle otto sentì la sveglia di Kei suonare rumorosamente e poco dopo lo vide entrare dentro il salotto, assonnato.  
Gli parve bellissimo, come ogni mattina in cui si svegliava e lo guardava, per tutto il tempo che gli era concesso.

Aveva i capelli lunghi arruffati e si strofinava una mano contro l’occhio, sbadigliando. Indossava il pantalone di una tuta e una maglietta di Kota, larghissima. E, nonostante tutti i problemi, gli parve la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.

Si alzò dal divano, andandogli incontro. Kei gli sorrise, abbracciandolo e baciandolo.

« Buongiorno. » sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

« E’ bello svegliarsi e trovarti a casa Ko. » replicò l’altro con voce infantile, affondando il volto nell’incavo della spalla del più grande.

Kota lo abbracciò, teneramente.

« Vorrei essere più presente, ma il lavoro mi impegna troppo. » replicò « Mi dispiace tanto. »

Il più piccolo si sciolse dal suo abbraccio, scuotendo le spalle e alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi, appoggiando la propria guancia contro quella dello yakuza.

« L’importante è stare insieme in queste giornate libere, no? »

« Già. » sorrise Kota, prendendolo delicatamente per una mano « Sai che pensavo? » domandò poi « Potremo prendere la macchina e andare a Yokohama. Yuya mi ha detto che c’è un ristorante di sushi che è la fine del mondo. »

Kei lo guardò per qualche istante, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, probabilmente indeciso sulla risposta da dare. Lanciò un’occhiata oltre la finestra, poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, sorridente.

« Va bene. Mi piace Yokohama ed è tanto che non mangiamo sushi insieme. »

Kota sentì il cuore scoppiargli di felicità.   
Erano davvero tanti mesi che non sentiva quell’allegria nel tono di Kei e vederlo felice lo faceva stare bene.

Sentiva che, nonostante tutto, anche la sua stanchezza scemava lentamente.

 

**

 

Yuri si alzò che era ancora leggermente buio. Yuya dormiva profondamente e da lì a qualche ora sarebbe uscito per andare all’ospedale a farsi togliere i punti.  
Sarebbe rientrato solo dopo pranzo e il più piccolo decise di approfittarne.  
Si vestì velocemente ed uscì di casa. Andò al bar, leggermente affamato. In realtà non era uscito perché aveva fame, ma perché voleva pensare.

Dopo la discussione davanti al conbini, il loro rapporto si era fatto ancora più freddo e Yuri non sapeva più da che parte girarsi.   
Prese un caffè e un dolce. Adorava la colazione occidentale, forse tipica italiana o francese, ma quando Yuya glielo aveva spiegato non l’aveva ascoltato. Si sedette ad un tavolo all’aperto, osservando il quartiere che si animava, lentamente.

Rimase seduto per un paio d’ore.

Era spaventato dall’idea di tornare a casa. Prima più o meno sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Adesso invece viveva quasi nell’ansia e nel terrore di un improvvisa perdita di controllo dello yakuza, come se fosse una bomba ad orologeria.  
Si morse un labbro. L’idea di tornare a subire quell’inferno dopo aver sperimentato quanto potesse essere bello fare sesso con lui, lo atterriva.

Un’ombra calò sul suo tavolo e Yuri sussultò, ritornando con i piedi per terra. Alzò la testa, trovandosi davanti tre shatei di Yuya. Li conosceva. A volte erano a casa sua e si divertivano nel fargli battute pesanti sulla sua condizione.  
Sapeva bene che in realtà desideravano solo scoparselo, ma era anche abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbero osato alzare un dito sapendo che era un protetto di Yuya.

« Cosa volete? Yuya non è qua se lo cercate. » sibilò alzandosi in piedi, deciso a tornare a casa.

« Lo sappiamo che non è qua. » ridacchiò uno di loro, squadrandolo « Volevamo sapere come vanno le cose a casa. Sai, oggi va a togliersi i punti, no? Sarà difficile per te alzarti dopo che ti avrà di nuovo legato ad un letto. »

Yuri storse la bocca, accennando un ghigno.

« Da quando in qua vi interessano queste cose? I cani come voi non dovrebbero nemmeno parlare. » ringhiò.

Un altro lo afferrò per il mento, tirandolo verso di sé.

« Non fare lo spiritoso con noi, puttanella. Se solo tu non fossi di Yuya… »

« Cosa avreste fatto? » domando Yuri liberandosi « Sono convinto che non lo sapete usare se non per andare in bagno. » sputò poi indicando con la testa il loro inguine.

Il terzo shatei lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo per qualche metro. Il più piccolo inciampò, facendo cadere la sedia e poi si sentì spingere contro il muro.

« Stupida, piccola, puttana. » lo sentì sibilare.

Il ragazzo lo vide alzare un mano chiusa a pugno e poi una mano che gli afferrava il polso, bloccandolo.

Yuri spostò lo sguardo, trovandosi Kota davanti.

« Che cosa state facendo? » chiese duramente coprendo il ragazzino con il suo corpo.

I tre shatei si allontanarono immediatamente di qualche passo. Kota non incuteva particolarmente timore o paura, ma loro sapevano perfettamente che mettersi contro il braccio destro di Yuya poteva risultare alquanto pericoloso.

« Quello là ci ha insultato. » sibilò uno di loro « Ci stavamo solo difendendo. »

« Tre uomini contro un ragazzino? » schioccò la lingua « Allontanatevi immediatamente prima che decida di parlarne con Yuya. » sorrise, malignamente « E voi sapete che toccare le proprietà del nostro _aniki_ può essere pericoloso, no? »

Yuri li sentì borbottare e poi allontanarsi velocemente lungo la strada. Kota sospirò, perdendo improvvisamente tutta la sua aria da “cattivo ragazzo” alzando poi la sedia che era caduta e infine si voltò verso di lui.

« Va tutto bene? » gli chiese piano, sorridendogli.

« Sì, io… » si portò una mano alla tempia, osservando poi i polpastrelli insanguinati « È solo un taglio, niente di grave. »

« Dopo ne parlo con Yuya e vedrai allora che… »

« No! » esclamò il più piccolo a voce alta, interrompendolo « No, lascia stare. Sono solo tre idioti. Yuya sarà già stressato a causa dell’ospedale, non è il caso di irritarlo ancora di più. » mormorò poi.

Kota rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, squadrandolo.

« Yuri, sicuro che vada tutto bene a casa? Perché mi sembrate tutti e due un po’ nervosi ultimamente. »

« Eh? Sì, certamente. » rise Yuri fingendo un’allegria che non provava « Niente di che, sai. I soliti discorsi inutili di Yuya sul cibo o sulla casa. »

« Mh. » borbottò il più grande poco convinto.

« Grazie per prima. Ora… devo tornare a casa e sistemare e cucinare. Fra poco torna Yuya e deve essere tutto pronto. » ripeté di nuovo.

Si inchinò leggermente e poi scappò. Si appoggiò alla porta di casa, sentendo il cuore battere velocemente nel petto.

Osservò il polso, graffiato.

Sospirò.   
Era davvero tanto tempo che non vedeva quei segni sul suo corpo e si era abituato.   
Il rientro di Yuya si avvicinava. E così aumentava anche il suo terrore.  
  
**  
  
Yuya rientrò in casa furioso. Yuri spostò lo sguardo dalla pentola e lo osservò, tenendosi a debita distanza.

« Odio gli ospedali. Sono un covo di pazzi isterici. » esplose senza nemmeno guardarlo, iniziando a togliersi i vestiti.

« Che ti hanno detto? »

« Mi hanno tolto i punti. Il dottore ha detto che non devo fare sforzi per un’altra settimana, ma che va tutto bene. » si voltò finalmente verso di lui « E’ pronto il pranzo? Sono affamato. » esclamò poi.

« Manca poco. Hai il tempo per fumarti una sigaretta. » gli rispose « Se vuoi. » aggiunse poi chinando lo sguardo.

Yuya lo fissò, irritato e poi si sedette sul divano.

« Ti avevo chiamato dicendo che ero di ritorno. »

« Mi hai chiesto cose che impiegano un po’ a cucinarsi Yuya. Non è colpa mia. » replicò Yuri cercando di moderare il proprio tono, poco intenzionato a farlo arrabbiare sul serio.

Il più grande sbuffò, accendendosi la sigaretta, senza smettere di fissarlo. Accese la televisione, osservandola distrattamente.

Poi si alzò, con aria annoiata, andando dietro di lui e afferrandolo per i fianchi. Yuri trattenne a stento un sussulto, sentendo le lunghe dita dello yakuza accarezzandogli i fianchi.

Il più piccolo socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi del leggero passaggio dei polpastrelli sulla sua pelle.

Yuri si appoggiò con le mani al bordo del lavello, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre il più grande gli baciava la base del collo, mordicchiandolo leggermente. Si strinse il labbro fra i denti, mentre la mano di Yuya risaliva la sua colonna vertebrale, graffiandolo, spingendolo contro il lavandino, per sentirla poi stringersi intorno al suo collo, mentre l’altra mano lo spogliava velocemente, quasi con urgenza.

Il più piccolo ansimò nel sentire così bruscamente le dita di Yuya dentro di sé e trattenne un gemito di dolore.   
La mano che lo stringeva allentò debolmente la presa, mentre lo yakuza iniziava a spingersi dentro di lui, gemendo il suo nome a voce alta, aumentandoo rapidamente il ritmo delle spinte. Yuya gli circondò il collo con il braccio, facendogli inarcare la schiena, e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

« Lo senti, Yuri? » sussurrò in un ansimo, mordendogli poi la spalla, continuando a stringere la presa intorno al collo.

Yuri fece perno con una mano sul lavandino, afferrandogli il polso con quella libera nel tentativo di prendere più aria, senza successo, mentre Yuya continuava a spingersi dentro di lui e a toccarlo con poca convinzione.

Si costrinse a venire ugualmente. Non aveva più voglia di lottare contro i metodi di Yuya, era semplicemente stanco.

Quando lo sentì venire, fu sollevato. Come sempre.   
Yuya lo liberò quasi all’improvviso e lui si accasciò sul lavandino, la gola che gli faceva male e le gambe che gli tremavano per lo sforzo. Socchiuse gli occhi, senza guardarlo.

Aveva voglia di lasciarsi cadere a terra, ma si costrinse a non farlo. Yuya sorrideva e fischiettava, improvvisamente felice. Si rialzò, dirigendosi in bagno per lavarsi velocemente, tornando immediatamente ad occuparsi del pranzo.

Mangiò in silenzio e vedere l’indifferenza di Yuya, che continuava ad apparire incredibilmente allegro, lo ferì ancora di più.

 

**

 

Si stese nel letto.   
Era passato quasi un mese. E le cose non erano cambiate dalla prima volta che avevano fatto sesso.

Apprezzava gli sforzi di Yuya. Non lo feriva più, non lo graffiava, non lo torturava.   
Non ai livelli di prima, per lo meno.

Ogni tanto lo legava al letto e si faceva implorare per un po’ di piacere. A volte a Yuri andava anche bene, ma continuava ad osservarlo sospettoso, come se Yuya potesse tirare fuori all’improvviso un coltello o spegnergli addosso delle sigarette.

Ma l’altro invece si manteneva sempre distante, come se scoparselo fosse più un dovere che un qualcosa che aveva realmente voglia di fare e Yuri non aveva più percepito quella passione che li aveva travolti mesi prima, dopo la sua avventura con Hikaru.

Smise di pensarci. Yuri non era intenzionato a scivolare nel tunnel della depressione a causa di Yuya, non dopo tutto quello che aveva già dovuto subire.

Si guardò intorno, osservando quella casa, non riuscendo a sentirla realmente casa sua, cosa che, bene o male, non gli era mai capitata.

Lo yakuza mancava da due giorni, causa lavoro, e nonostante tutto Yuri iniziava a sentirne la mancanza.

Sentì dei rumori in cucina, qualcosa che cadeva e un piccolo gemito, più di spavento che di dolore.

Sospirò, passando una mano sul volto. Poi si alzò in piedi e stancamente raggiunse la cucina. Kei stava pulendo della farina, caduta a terra.

« Va tutto bene? » chiese stiracchiando un sorriso e accovacciandosi davanti a lui, aiutandolo a pulire.

« Sì, scusa Yuri! » esclamò il più grande « Volevo cucinare io per te dato che mi sembri stanco, ma ho fatto più pasticci che altro. »

Yuri gli sorrise, un po’ più sinceramente, accarezzandogli lentamente la testa e Kei si lasciò andare alle sue carezze.

« Tranquillo, non sono stanco Kei. Sono solo… » scosse le spalle, non sapendo come descrivere quello che provava « Non fa niente. Cosa vuoi mangiare questa sera? » domandò alla fine sorridendogli e finendo di pulire.

« Voglio il gelato! » esclamò Kei alzando la mano e ridacchiando.

Yuri sospirò, scuotendo le spalle, senza sapere che cosa dire. Kei aveva la straordinaria abilità di mangiare chili e chili di gelato senza sentirsi male.   
Prima che si conoscessero Kota era quasi sempre fuori per lavoro, quindi il fidanzato rimaneva spesso chiuso in casa a guardare drama e mangiare gelato.

« Non mangeremo gelato per cena, Kei. » rise mentre l’altro si sedeva al tavolo e lo osservava « Ma ho la carne, la salsa di soia e delle verdure. Ti piacciono le verdure grigliate, vero Kei? »

Il ragazzo gli sorrise, annuendo.

« Kota fa delle verdure grigliate buonissime! » esclamò « Ma anche quelle di Yuri sono molto buone! Le voglio! »

« Va bene, allora inizio a cucinare che è un po’ tardi. » iniziò a cucinare, mentre Kei era seduto sulla poltrona di Yuya, le gambe al petto, che guardava la televisione.

Rimase in piedi ad osservare la carne e la verdura che si cuocevano. Se si fosse avvicinato al ragazzo avrebbe dovuto parlare e non era sicuro di volerlo fare. Nonostante tutto, Kei era abbastanza sveglio e si accorgeva sempre quando c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Si osservò i polsi. I lividi che gli avevano lasciato gli shatei quando lo avevano afferrato e sbattuto contro il muro spiccavano sulla sua pelle bianca. Quando aveva visto che iniziavano a formarsi aveva deciso di indossare dei polsini.

Yuya non gli aveva chiesto nulla, dopotutto era abbastanza normale per lui portarli. Odiava gli sguardi delle persone del quartiere quando notavano le sue cicatrici e non ne poteva più dei loro occhi pieni di compassione e di pietà, solo perché era la puttana di Yuya.

Tolse il cibo dal fuoco, sistemandolo nei piatti e portandoli a Kei in salotto, che saltellò verso di lui, gli accanto e tornando a guardare la televisione. Il drama piaceva a tutti e due e guardarono la replica ridendo e commentando le battute, fino a quando non sentirono delle urla provenire dal pianerottolo.

Yuri trattenne il fiato, riconoscendo immediatamente la voce di Yuya. Bloccò le bacchette a mezz’aria, osservando la porta aprirsi bruscamente.

Dietro Yuya, Kota cercava in ogni modo da trattenere il più grande senza riuscirci e il ragazzino osservò lo yakuza avvicinarsi minacciosamente a lui. Yuri si alzò dalla sedia, indietreggiando di qualche passo, fino a che l’altro non riuscì a prenderlo per i polsi e a spingerlo contro il muro.

« Perché non me lo hai detto? » tuonò a voce alta guardandolo negli occhi, truce.

« Cosa? » sibilò il più piccolo cercando di liberarsi, senza successo « Cosa vuoi? » ringhiò poi con tono esasperato

Yuya allora gli alzò il braccio, strappandogli via i polsini, lasciando in bella mostra i lividi.

« Questo! Perché non me lo hai detto? »

« Perché non sono niente di che. » rispose Yuri liberandosi della presa e allontanandosi, massaggiandosi i polsi.

« Chi è stato? Voglio i nomi. »

« Che ne so io? Mi ci sono semplicemente svegliato. » mentì « Avrò sbattuto da qualche parte. »

« Non dirmi stronzate Yuri. » esclamò a voce ancora più alta « E adesso dimmi il nome. »

« Non c’è nulla da dirti. » continuò imperterrito il più piccolo « Sei un pazzo visionario, Yuya. »

Yuri osservò il volto di Yuya diventare rosso, mentre si mordeva un labbro e stringeva la mano a pugno. La vide alzarsi, per poi mordersi il dito, stringendo i denti con forza. Lo sentì prendere un paio di respiri profondi, mentre Kota era rimasto in angolo, il corpo teso, pronto ad intervenire. Kei era ancora seduto al tavolo e osservava stranamente serio la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.

Yuri vide il dito di Yuya sanguinare, ma si limitò a spostare lo sguardo.

« Vado a farmi un bagno. » ringhiò, superandolo e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Kota tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lasciandosi cadere su una sedia e tirando fuori una sigaretta.

« Perché gliene hai parlato? » domandò piano il più piccolo.

« Ha sentito gli shatei parlare di te in una maniera che non gli è piaciuta e mi ha costretto a dirgli che cosa era successo. »

« Potevi fargli anche i nomi. » borbottò Yuri.

« Oh, li sa perfettamente. Ma voleva che glielo dicessi tu. » concluse, inspirando una grande quantità di nicotina.

« Perché? » chiese ancora, perplesso.

Kota scosse le spalle.

« Non ne ho idea. E’ difficile capire che cosa gli passa per la testa. » spense la sigaretta e poi diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla a Kei, che aveva finito di cenare « Andiamo a casa Kei, sono stanco. » commentò.

Kei annuì, prendendo la ciotola e le bacchette e mettendole nel lavandino, riempiendole d’acqua.

« Così Yuri fatica di meno nel lavarle. » esclamò poi sorridendogli.

« Grazie Kei. » ricambiò Yuri, sorridendogli a sua volta.

Li salutò, accompagnandoli alla porta e poi chiudendola alle loro spalle.

Yuri rimase da solo. Si affrettò a sistemare il disordine che avevano lasciato lui e Kei nel pomeriggio, quando si erano divertiti a cucinare una torta insieme. I due yakuza avrebbero dovuto trovarsi a Kobe per affari e Yuri non si aspettava un loro rientro anticipato, previsto invece per il giorno dopo, quindi aveva deciso che avrebbe pulito tutto la mattina stessa del loro rientro.

Terminati rapidamente i suoi lavori, accese la macchinetta del caffè, preparandone due. Di solito quando Yuya usciva dal bagno beveva il caffè, fumava una sigaretta e poi o lo molestava o si metteva a lavorare e in quel momento aveva quasi paura della sua reazione.

Si sedette al tavolo, cercando di ingannare il tempo facendo qualche esercizio di matematica e girando distrattamente il cucchiaino nella tazzina. Sospirò, passando le mani sul volto.

Quando sentì la chiave del bagno scattare, finse di essere concentrato su quello che faceva. Yuya gli passò accanto, già con il pigiama pulito che Yuri appoggiava sempre sulla vasca quando sistemava i panni.

Aveva i capelli lunghi umidi e la canottiera era leggermente bagnata nell’incavo della schiena. Si sedette sulla sedia davanti alla sua, aprendo il computer, bevendo il caffè e fumando, come aveva previsto.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo.

« Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito. » lo sentì dire, in un sussurro.

« Per quale motivo? Non mi va che tu… uccida delle persone a causa mia. » scosse le spalle, indifferente « Non valgo la vita di altre persone. » borbottò poi, girando pagina al libro e continuando a scrivere.

« Ma loro… »

« Non hanno fatto nulla. » lo interruppe alzando finalmente il viso dal quaderno, togliendosi gli occhiali da vista « Kota è intervenuto e siamo andati tutti a casa contenti. Li ha minacciati, non credo che torneranno più a disturbarmi. »

« Il punto è che non avrebbero dovuto permettersi. Tu sei mio. E nessuno tocca le mie cose. » s’impuntò l’altro.

« Mh. » commentò distogliendo lo sguardo il più piccolo, stringendosi una mano sul ginocchio, nervoso « Alla fine che t’interessa? Le cose rimangono cose, no? »

Yuya lo fissò, abbassando leggermente lo schermo del computer.

« Che vuoi dire? »

« Che è inutile prendersela Yuya. Che gli oggetti non… » sospirò « Non è importante se qualcun altro li prende. Rimangono sempre oggetti, no? E’ per questo che ti sei arrabbiato, dì la verità. Perché che io sono il tuo oggetto e tale rimarrò per sempre. » esclamò a voce alta alzandosi in piedi e andandosene.

Lo yakuza lo seguì, afferrandolo per un polso, trattenendolo.

« Si può sapere che cosa stai dicendo Yuri? Io mi sono arrabbiato… »

« Perché sono una tua proprietà, ecco perché. » continuò, interrompendolo « E perché mi hai comprato e perché ti stai divertendo a fare tutta questa scena di io e te che non ho ancora ben capito che cosa siamo diventati e poi perché tu non… » s’interruppe.

Aveva le guance rigate dalle lacrime e il respiro affannato. Non riusciva a capire bene dove diamine si trovasse e nemmeno perché stesse piangendo così tanto o perché non riuscisse a respirare.

Stava andando nel panico e poi Yuya odiava quando lo vedeva piangere. Si asciugò istericamente le guance bagnate, dando le spalle al più grande perplesso dal suo scatto di pianto.

« Yuri, io me la sono presa perché… tu sei mio. E voglio starti accanto in quanto uomo. »

Yuri si voltò di scatto, trattenendo una risata sempre più isterica.

« Uomo? Sono tre anni che mi stai accanto in quanto uomo. Non dire stronzate Yuya! » esclamò ancora una volta.

« Ma io… sono cambiato, no? » commentò più attonito che arrabbiato lo yakuza « Mi ci sono impegnato per farti vedere che le cose potevano essere diverse. »

« Sì, lo so. » si calmò un po’ Yuri « E’ solo che… » si interruppe per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa « Niente, è una sciocchezza. » concluse.

Yuya lo prese per un braccio, delicatamente, e si morse un labbro nel vedere il più piccolo tentennare.

« Mi devi dire tutto Yuri, perché io sto provando a cambiare, ma tu mi devi dire dove sbaglio. »

Il ragazzino si divincolò dalla stretta, sedendosi sul divano, portando le gambe al petto, pensieroso.

« Ecco… mi sembra che le cose siano sempre uguali. » ammise « A parte il sesso, ovviamente. » si affrettò a dire, notando il sopracciglio alzato del criminale « Continui a darmi ordini, ad urlarmi contro, a trattarmi come se tutto ti fosse dovuto. » mormorò.

Yuya rimase in piedi per un minuto buono, prima di sedersi dal lato opposto del divano, incrociando le braccia.

« Quindi cosa vuoi che faccia? » domandò secco.

« Vorrei che tu non mi dessi più ordini. E poi… potresti chiedermi se a me va. » borbottò.

« Se ti va che cosa? »

« …di fare sesso. Quello… non è cambiato Yuya. »

« Ok. » si limitò a dire senza fissarlo « Va bene. Hai altre richieste? » chiese con lo stesso tono di prima.

Yuri chinò la testa, scuotendola.

« Pensavo che… tu riuscissi ad apprezzare i miei sforzi. Per me è difficile Yuri. Io… » strinse una mano a pugno, forse facendosi anche male « E’ la prima volta che mi ritrovo in una situazione del genere. » ammise malvolentieri Yuya.

« Perché fai tutto questo Yuya? » chiese stancamente Yuri « Da quando ti interessano queste cose? »

« Io sto cercando di cambiare. Davvero. » ripeté di nuovo il più grande « Tu mi piaci Yuri. Ti amo. » concluse con voce flebile.

Yuri alzò la testa dalle ginocchia, sorridendo tristemente.

« Smettila di prendermi in giro Yuya. » mormorò.

« Non ti sto prendendo in giro. » esclamò l’altro a voce alta « Sono serio. Ti amo. » ripeté ancora « E io voglio davvero diventare migliore per te. »

« Io voglio solo smettere di avere paura. Prima sapevo che cosa aspettarmi, i nostri ritmi di vita, mentre adesso… non lo so. Ho sempre paura che tu possa perdere la pazienza da un momento all’altro e… » s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro.

« Ti ho fatto una promessa Yuri. E lo sai che mantengo sempre le mie promesse. »

« Forse non è abbastanza. » concluse a voce bassa il più piccolo.

Yuya sbarrò lievemente gli occhi, rimanendo in silenzio, poi accennò un sorriso a sua volta.

« Lo immaginavo. » ridacchiò « Sì, lo sapevo. E’ normale, suppongo. » batté le mani sulle proprie ginocchia « Andrò a farmi un bagno. »

« Un altro? » mormorò istintivamente Yuri fissandolo.

Yuya scosse le spalle.

« Non posso? » domandò.

« Vado a preparartelo. » si offrì il più piccolo iniziando ad alzarsi, ma Yuya lo spinse delicatamente sul divano.

« So girare un rubinetto da solo. » mormorò rimanendo comunque fermo al suo posto.

Yuri appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia.

« Puoi andare, se vuoi. » esclamò all’improvviso Yuya senza fissarlo « Puoi… andartene, se lo desideri. »

« Non voglio andarmene, Yuya. » lo fissò Yuri sbarrando gli occhi.

« E allora perché continui ad avere quello sguardo depresso? Perché non riesco a farti felice? » si arrabbiò Yuya guardandolo « Io vorrei solo che tu fossi felice. Sempre. » ansimò, sentendo gli occhi lucidi « E se non ci riesco, allora devi andartene da qualcuno che può farlo. »

« Io voglio stare solo con te. » replicò Yuri alzandosi sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi verso di lui « Se me ne fossi voluto andare avrei seguito Hikaru. Io… voglio te, te l’ho già detto. »

« Ma io non voglio vederti triste. Lo so che ho sbagliato, ma quando ti ho preso… non lo so, forse mi ricordavi me e non volevo lasciarti là. »

Yuri aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi la richiuse di scatto, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, facendogli cenno di stendersi su un fianco e il più piccolo si sdraiò accanto a lui, appoggiando la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo.

« Ti credo Yuya. E io sono felice, qua con te, mi devi credere. »

La mano del più grande si mosse delicatamente lungo il suo fianco, accarezzandogli leggermente la pelle morbida. Yuri strinse con forza la stoffa della maglietta di Yuya nelle sue mani, stringendosi a lui.

« Cosa posso fare per renderti veramente felice? » mormorò piano al suo orecchio.

Lo strinse. Yuri era talmente piccolo che riusciva facilmente a coprirlo con il suo petto. Socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore, mentre riprendeva ad accarezzarlo e a muoversi lentamente contro di lui.

« Mi piace quando mi stringi Yuya. » ammise il più piccolo senza alzare la faccia, sempre stretto a lui.

L’altro fece una risatina nervosa, senza fermarsi. Fece passare la mano al di sotto della maglietta, sfiorandogli la pelle nuda dei fianchi e della schiena, baciandogli la fronte. Yuri reclinò la testa, permettendo a Yuya di scivolare giù con le labbra, fino ad arrivare al collo, continuando a baciarlo e a mordicchiarlo leggermente.

Yuya gli abbassò un po’ i pantaloni, toccandogli la pelle morbida e liscia dell’inguine, senza mai toccare la sua erezione, ancora non del tutto dura. Yuri gemeva lievemente, mordendo la maglietta di Yuya e muovendosi contro la sua mano, cercando di provare più piacere.

« Hai voglia? » sussurrò il più grande al suo orecchio.

Yuri annuì, alzando la testa e baciandolo avidamente. Yuya lo afferrò per i fianchi, portandolo sopra di sé, in mezzo alle sue gambe, baciandolo con la sua stessa foga, continuando a toccarlo.   
Lo afferrò per i fianchi, accarezzandogli poi la schiena morbida e liscia, passandoci leggermente le unghie, senza ferirlo. Yuya tirò indietro la testa e Yuri gli baciò il collo, mordendolo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, muovendo il proprio bacino contro quello del più grande.

Yuya gli sfilò la maglietta del pigiama e l’altro si tolse i pantaloni, rimanendo nudo sopra di lui. Lo yakuza rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo e a toccarlo, fino a che la sua mano non scese di nuovo verso il basso ventre, stringendo debolmente la sua erezione fra le dita.   
Le mani di Yuri si strinsero con ancora più forza sulle spalle del più grande, che sentì le unghie penetrargli nella carne e gemette sommessamente il suo nome.

Yuya mosse più velocemente la mano su di lui, mentre le dita libere scivolavano lungo il suo petto piccolo, graffiato, facendole scivolare poi nella sua bocca per inumidirle. Yuri aprì la bocca, accogliendole e iniziando a succhiarle e a leccarle, spostando tutto il suo peso sui palmi della mano, appoggiate al petto di Yuya.

Il più grande lo osservò mentre le proprie dita entravano e uscivano dalla sua bocca, lascivamente bagnate dalle labbra di Yuri. Yuya si morse un labbro, prima di aumentare la presa sull’erezione del più piccolo e di muovere più velocemente la mano, spostando rapidamente le dita umide fra le natiche dell’altro, preparandolo frettolosamente.

I gemiti di Yuri si fecero più alti, prima che Yuya allontanasse la mano dal suo corpo e lo afferrasse per i fianchi, stringendo le mani nella sua carne.

Yuri si alzò, velocemente, per togliergli i pantaloni della tuta e la canotta, stendendosi di nuovo su di lui, sentendo l’erezione di Yuya premergli con forza contro lo stomaco. Scivolò sulle gambe, prendendoglielo in bocca, succhiandolo.

Yuya lo spostò quasi immediatamente gemendo il suo nome e riportandolo sopra di sé, iniziando a penetrarlo. Yuri serrò gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro, mentre Yuya aveva ripreso a toccarlo e a farlo godere.

Entrò lentamente dentro di lui, cercando di costringere sé stesso a dargli il tempo per abituarsi alla sua presenza dentro il proprio corpo. Lo afferrò per la vita, desiderando solo affondare le unghie dentro la sua pelle chiara, vedere i segni rossi delle sue dita marchiarlo un’altra volta.

Ma aveva fatto una promessa. Socchiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro, allentando la presa su di lui, sentendo solo il proprio nome gemuto da quella voce roca che lo eccitava, iniziando a spingere sempre più velocemente dentro di lui con tutta la forza che aveva.

Sentì Yuri venirgli sul petto, ma invece di farlo accasciare su di sé lo spinse leggermente indietro, costringendolo ad appoggiare le mani contro le sue ginocchia. Voleva che lo sentisse tutto, fino in fondo, voleva fargli capire che poteva e che riusciva a farlo godere e che lui era in grado di eccitarsi senza fargli necessariamente del male.

Tirò indietro la testa, muovendo con più forza i fianchi, sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo che lo travolse, venendo dentro il corpo di Yuri.

Si mosse per qualche altra manciata di secondi, cercando di stabilizzare il proprio fiato e cercando di tornare ad un ritmo umano.

Yuri si alzò lentamente dal suo corpo, quasi controvoglia, e si sdraiò al suo fianco, facendosi abbracciare di nuovo, ignorando il sudore sul corpo di entrambi.

Yuri socchiuse gli occhi, accarezzandogli il collo e le clavicole. Sorrise appena, come un idiota.

« Perché ridi? » chiese piano Yuya, accarezzandogli il volto e riavviandogli i capelli leggermente appiccicati contro la fronte.

Yuri scosse le spalle, senza perdere il sorriso, continuando a concentrarsi sulla sua pelle tatuata.

« Sono felice. » ammise piano, continuando a non guardarlo « Ho quasi paura di svegliarmi e rendermi conto che è solo un sogno. »

Le braccia di Yuya si fecero più forti intorno a lui, stringendolo con ancora più forza a sé, come se potesse andarsene da un momento all’altro.

« Da adesso non dovrai più avere paura di nulla. Ti ho fatto una promessa, ricordatelo sempre. »

L’altro annuì, il sorriso che si faceva sempre più ampio.

« Ti amo anche io. » sussurrò nascondendo la faccia nel suo petto.

Yuya cercò di contenere la propria emozione, mentre le proprie mani si stringevano sulla sua pelle.

« Davvero? » mormorò al suo orecchio.

« Sì. Davvero. » rispose piano Yuri « Ti amo. » ripeté.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.

« Direi che adesso però ce lo dobbiamo fare un bagno prima di andare a letto. » si lamentò Yuya guardandosi addosso.

« Decisamente. » rise piano Yuri.

« Mi laverai i capelli. » si esaltò il più grande « E anche la schiena! Ah, nessuno lo ha mai fatto! » si emozionò ancora.

Yuri sorrise, annuendo. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, timidamente.

« Tu invece… » si interruppe, scuotendo la testa « Niente, lascia stare. » si alzò a sedere, cercando di andarsene, ma l’altro lo afferrò per i fianchi, tirandolo di nuovo verso di sé.   
« Dimmelo, dai. Dobbiamo… parlare di più Yuri, altrimenti le cose non cambieranno mai. » arrossì, sperando che l’altro non notasse il suo imbarazzo.

« Tu potresti lavare i capelli a me, se ti va. Mi piace quando mi tocchi i capelli e quindi… » notò la sorpresa di Yuya e iniziò ad innervosirsi « Ma non fa niente. E’ una richiesta sciocca, scusami. » mormorò agitandosi.

« No, non lo è. Adesso stiamo insieme, no? E poi mi piace toccarti i capelli. Posso lavarti anche la schiena? » domandò poi, con un tono talmente innocente che Yuri rimase senza parole.

« S-Sì, certo che si. »

« Bene. » gli diede una pacca sul sedere « Allora muoviti a preparare il bagno. Vado a prendere dei pigiami nuovi. » si alzò, e fischiettando scomparve in camera.

Yuri rimase fermo, quasi inebetito dalla scena appena passata. Il suo sorriso non era ancora scomparso e desiderò che anche quei momenti non svanissero mai.

Gli sembrava di vivere in un sogno. Un sogno bellissimo e che durava un attimo. Elui stesso si sentiva come un sogno. Fragile nella stessa maniera.

Ma avrebbe lottato per proteggere quei momenti, per sempre. 


	4. Capitolo 03

** Capitolo 03 **

 

Kei si alzò abbastanza presto. Si mise a sedere, stropicciandosi gli occhi. La notte prima era andato a dormire piuttosto tardi, perché voleva rimanere sveglio con Kota a guardare un film.

Era tanto che non stavano un po’ insieme e aveva promesso a sé stesso di impegnarsi nel migliorare la loro relazione.

Sapeva che, in fondo in fondo, Kota non era mai stato realmente felice negli ultimi otto anni e quel pensiero lo faceva stare male, perché fin da quando lo aveva conosciuto aveva sempre desiderato che il fidanzato fosse felice.   
A volte sognava di quando andavano ancora a scuola, di quando la loro vita era ancora una vita tranquilla, serena, senza che fosse segnata dal lavoro di Kota, dalle sue medicine e dalle visite all’ospedale.

Anche quella notte aveva sognato quei momenti. E il risveglio non era di certo stato dei migliori, anzi. Si alzò in piedi, andando a farsi una doccia veloce.

Doveva fare molte cose, come fare la spesa, le pulizie e guardare qualche drama. Forse avrebbe mandato una mail a Yuri e gli avrebbe chiesto se gli andava di vedersi quella mattina.

Dopo essersi lavato tirò fuori un po’ di riso dal bollitore. Era freddo, chissà a che ora lo aveva preparato Kota quella mattina. E dire che, in fondo, non si era nemmeno svegliato così tanto tardi.

Mangiò svogliatamente. Non aveva particolarmente fame, ma sapeva che se non avesse mangiato adeguatamente poi si sarebbe sentito male.   
E di vedere di nuovo quello sguardo preoccupato negli occhi di Kota, decisamente non gli andava.

Infilò un jeans e una felpa, e poi prese un cappello, tirandolo quasi fino agli occhiali da vista, poi afferrò la sua borsa per uscire.

Entrò velocemente dentro al conbini. Grazie alle medicine che tenevano sotto controllo l’ansia, riusciva per la maggior parte delle giornate a vivere una vita quasi normale.

Il problema si presentava nelle giornate “no”. Quando si svegliava urlando nel cuore della notte, quando chiunque gli sembrava una minaccia, forse persino sé stesso.

Quando gli incubi lo torturavano a tal punto che nemmeno Kota riusciva a farlo stare  meglio.

Ma fortunatamente era già qualche settimana che andava tutto bene. Si guardò intorno e vide solo le solite vecchiette con cui parlava a volte. Iniziò a parlare con una di loro, quella che aveva un tabaccaio in fondo alla strada.

Era divertente chiacchierare con loro, forse perché non gli sembravano una minaccia. E poi gli era sempre piaciuto spettegolare un po’ sui fatti del quartiere. Scelse accuratamente ogni pezzo di verdura e ogni pezzo di carne, continuando a chiacchierare con le signore che trovava al supermercato.

Decise di prendere anche una cassa d’acqua, sperando di riuscire a portarla fino a casa. Non era molto lontana, sì e no un chilometro, ma non aveva mai avuto così tanta forza nelle braccia.

Sospirò, dirigendosi verso la cassa, trascinando contemporaneamente l’acqua e il carrello.  
Ad un certo punto, mentre stava imbustando la spesa, vide Yuya che entrava nel conbini, gli occhiali da sole calati sul naso e le mani in tasca, abbastanza annoiato. Si guardò intorno, per poi notare la sua presenza.

Kei lo sentì schioccare la lingua e poi ignorarlo. Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo, innervosito, continuando a sistemare la spesa.

Dopo nemmeno un minuto Yuya lo raggiunse in cassa, gettando malamente una tavoletta di cioccolato sulla nastro mobile e una confezione da sei bottiglie d’acqua. Il più grande continuò a guardarsi intorno, sempre disinteressato e apparentemente poco intenzionato a parlare con il ragazzo.

Kei s’indispettì, e senza dire nulla afferrò le buste e l’acqua, lasciando il negozio. Yuya lo fissò per qualche minuto, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, mentre l’altro arrancava malamente lungo la strada.

Strinse in una mano la sua cassa d’acqua e lo raggiunse. Senza dire nulla gli prese la sua, avviandosi verso casa.

« Ehi! » esclamò Kei raggiungendolo « Che fai? Dammi la mia acqua, idiota! » lo riprese aspro accelerando il passo, cercando di recuperare la sua acqua.

Yuya però si scansò, sbuffando platealmente.

« Quanto rompi le palle! Ti sto dando una mano, no? » sbottò « Hai qualche problema anche se ti porto l’acqua? » domandò irritato.

Kei si zittì, fissandolo per qualche secondo, poi strinse le mani sulle buste della spesa e riprese a camminare.

« Ovviamente potevo farcela anche da solo. » si lamentò.

« Certo. Con quelle braccia scheletriche che ti ritrovi. » borbottò Yuya « Non riesci nemmeno a portare la spesa, figurati due casse d’acqua. »

« Io ne ho una sola, non sai nemmeno contare? »

« E questa di chi è secondo te? » replicò Yuya alzando la cassa d’acqua che aveva comprato lui « Ti risulta che io beva acqua frizzante? »

« Non ho bisogno di tutto questo trattamento speciale da parte tua. »

« Vorrei che ti sentisse Kota. L’ho sempre detto che ci marci troppo sopra con la tua aria da finto cerebroleso. » borbottò il più grande riprendendo a camminare.

Kei rimase in silenzio, poi chinò la testa e senza aggiungere altro riprese a camminare. Non si dissero una parola fino a che non raggiunsero il suo portone del condominio. Kei prese le chiavi e poi salirono quattro rampe di scale, fino ad arrivare a casa dei due ragazzi.

« Stamattina non ho sistemato. » borbottò Kei senza girarsi, togliendosi distrattamente le scarpe e dirigendosi in cucina.

Yuya scosse le spalle, poco interessato alla condizione della sua casa. Andò direttamente verso lo sgabuzzino, sistemando le due confezioni d’acqua a terra.

Ritornò in salotto, dove Kei stava finendo di sistemare il cibo appena comprato.

« Ehi, dammi qualcosa da bere, sto morendo di sete. » esclamò lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

Kei alzò lo sguardo verso lo yakuza, arricciando le labbra in un verso sprezzante.  
« Prendi la bottiglia, un bicchiere e bevi se proprio lo vuoi. » borbottò senza prestargli mai troppa attenzione.  
Yuya lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di afferrarlo bruscamente per la camicia che indossava, strattonandolo verso di sé.  
« Questo tuo atteggiamento mi ha stancato Kei. Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dilla chiaramente. »  
L'altro si limitò a sorridere, sprezzante.  
« Quello che dovevo dirti te l'ho già detto tre anni fa Yuya. » sibilò e fu in quel momento che Yuya lo lasciò, come se scottasse.  
« Quindi per te le cose non sono cambiate. » constatò con tono di voce piatto.  
« Come posso perdonare uno stupratore come te? » ringhiò il più piccolo, guardandolo con odio « Sei esattamente come tutti gli altri Yuya. Hai voluto giocare a fare l’amico perfetto con me, ma alla fine ti sei rivelato per la bestia che sei sempre stato. Per Yuri era molto meglio morire che essere comprato da te. » spuntò velenoso.  
Yuya rimase in silenzio, la mente vuota. Gli mancava il suo vecchio rapporto con Kei. Gli mancava andare a casa sua quando Kota magari era a lavoro e passare la giornata sdraiato sul divano, a guardare drama o film insieme, ingozzandosi di patatine e gelato e gli mancava coalizzarsi con lui per prendere in giro il suo fidanzato.  
Aveva sempre saputo che Kei non avrebbe mai digerito la sua decisione di prendersi un ragazzino per usarlo come meglio credeva, ma di certo non immaginava, tre anni prima, di sentirsi rivolgere parole così pesanti e di dover convivere con il suo odio per così tanto tempo.  
Gli diede le spalle, si infilò di corsa le scarpe e senza voltarsi indietro lasciò la casa. Avrebbe voluto sentire la voce di Kei che lo fermava, che gli diceva che era arrivato finalmente il momento di chiarirsi, ma Yuya non aveva mai creduto nei miracoli. Infatti si ritrovò in strada, con il sole troppo forte e un macigno sul petto che non era abituato a sentire, e di Kei al suo fianco nemmeno l'ombra.  
  
**  
  
Yuri rimase un attimo fermo in mezzo alla strada, sul volto un'espressione di dubbio misto a perplessità. Era appena uscito dal tabaccaio con ancora le stecche di sigarette in mano quando aveva visto Yuya dirigersi verso il conbini. Era raro per lo yakuza entrare là dentro dato che non aveva la più pallida idea di come si facesse la spesa. Si stava apprestando ad attraversare la strada per raggiungerlo quando lo vide uscire con due confezioni d'acqua, velocemente seguito da un Kei piuttosto irritato.  
Di fronte a quella scena rimase ancora più spiazzato: in tre anni che li conosceva, poteva tranquillamente contare sulle dita delle mani le volte in cui si erano parlati. Li osservò discutere per qualche minuto, prima di dirigersi verso la casa del più piccolo.  
Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma sentiva le gambe immobilizzate e si chiese perché stesse provando quelle emozioni contrastanti.

Si fidava di Yuya, sapeva che non provava nessun istinto sessuale nei confronti di Kei, ma al tempo stesso sentiva un nodo allo stomaco e una sensazione di nausea immediata.  
Rientrando velocemente a casa, si chiese se quella che stava provando non fosse effettivamente una punta di gelosia.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, socchiudendo gli occhi. Gettò una rapida occhiata all’orologio, osservandolo come se potesse improvvisamente illuminargli la giornata o rivelargli chissà quali segreti.

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo al cellulare in quel preciso istante, dirgli di tornare perché stava male e sapeva che si sarebbe tranquillizzato nell’esatto momento in cui lo avresse visto varcare la soglia di casa.

Eppure rimase immobile, senza sapere che cosa fare, dire o pensare. Sentiva il fiato pesante, mentre il tarlo della gelosia e immagini poco felici di Kei e Yuya nudi fra le lenzuolo lo disgustavano, sia perché entrambi si sarebbe amputati le gambe piuttosto che finire a letto insieme, sia perché non aveva voglia di pensare a certi tipi di scenari.

Si sedette sul divano, accendendosi una sigaretta. Rimase fermo ad osservare il muro davanti a lui per qualche minuto, prima di decidersi a prendere il telecomando e iniziare a guardare qualcosa.

Era pomeriggio e non c’era assolutamente nulla di interessante. In momenti come quelli di solito avrebbe chiamato Kei, ma questa volta rimase a fissare il display del cellulare, come se temesse da un momento all’altro di sentire la voce di Yuya mentre gli diceva che preferiva stare con l’altro ragazzo invece che con lui.

Si diede degli schiaffi sulle guance per cercare di tirarsi su. Una cosa del genere era assolutamente impossibile.

Yuya odiava Kei, con tutto sé stesso. Ogni volta che lo aveva intorno sbuffava innervosito, come se anche la sua sola presenza disturbasse un chissà quale piano superiore di cui solo lui poteva far parte.

Kota, dopo le lamentele iniziali, aveva velocemente lasciato perdere. Yuri si ricordava bene un litigio che lo yakuza e il suo capo avevano avuto, poco dopo il suo arrivo.

Yuri era raggomitolato sul letto, sanguinante e Kota era arrivato senza preavviso. Il ragazzo lo aveva visto e il più piccolo si era immediatamente coperto con il lenzuolo, vergognandosi troppo di farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.

Kota aveva sbuffato, si era spostato i capelli dal volto ed era tornato a fissare Yuya, nervoso. Lo aveva afferrato per un polso e poi erano usciti fuori di casa. Non era riuscito a sentire molto, ma ricordava bene come l’argomento della discussione fosse incentrato su Kei.

Il ragazzino cercò di distogliere la propria mente da quei pensieri. Continuare a rinvangare i ricordi non lo avrebbe aiutato.

Sospirò, osservando l’ora. Yuya mancava da quasi due ore ormai. Gettò una rapida occhiata al cellulare, trovandolo prive di chiamate senza risposta, esattamente come si aspettava.

Buttò la testa all’indietro, osservando il soffitto. Sperava solo in un ritorno veloce di Yuya a casa.

 

**

 

Yuya strinse il coltello fra le dita e socchiuse gli occhi. Si concentrò sul respiro affannato del ragazzo sotto di lui, sentendosi di nuovo bene.

Poteva percepire il suo terrore e lo fece sentire potente, come era sempre successo, come era giusto che fosse prima di tutto quel periodo in cui aveva cercato di essere diverso, forse migliore di quello che era stato in passato.

Ma Kei aveva ragione. Lui era una bestia senza cuore e senza anima e quello non sarebbe mai cambiato. Avrebbe potuto fare tutte le scenette che voleva, ma alla fine quello che gli dava davvero piacere era avere un corpo nudo legato al letto, mentre faceva scivolare la lama del coltello sulla pelle, osservando il sangue che scorreva su di essa.

Appoggiò la lama contro le scapole, osservandole e rimirandole. Erano lattee e candide, nonostante su quella pelle ci fossero già dei segni, delle cicatrici, che risalivano a quando il ragazzino aveva otto anni.

Ricordava quel periodo. Ricordava chi gliele aveva fatte, ma era passato troppo tempo e la pelle del ragazzino necessitava di altro sangue.

E Yuya si sentiva bene, si sentiva forte, perché forse finalmente avrebbe vinto lui, a differenza di come era andata con Yuri. Forse finalmente si sarebbe spezzato e lui avrebbe ritrovato la tanto ricercata vendetta e la tanto cercata pace. Sì. Lui era sicuramente quello giusto e marchiarlo era altrettanto giusto.

Come se fosse una sua proprietà.

Osservò gli spasmi di terrore del giovane e lo osservò mentre tentava di allentare le corde che lo tenevano immobilizzato alla testiera del letto.   
Il sorriso sul volto dello yakuza si fece leggermente più ampio e la lama fece più pressione, fino a che non vide le prime gocce di sangue.  
La mano scivolò lungo il fianco, lasciando un primo taglio che iniziò a sanguinare copiosamente. Yuya osservò la pelle che si lacerava sotto il suo passaggio e si morse un labbro, come se non riuscisse a credere ai suoi occhi.

Allontanò la lama dal corpo, guardandolo soddisfatto  
Sì, Kei aveva fottutamente ragione. Era una belva e nemmeno quella sua nuova parvenza da bravo fidanzato era riuscito a domare l’animale che scalpitava nel suo petto.

Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e allora tagliò di nuovo. Fu rapido e improvviso e il ragazzo sotto di lui gridò, tendendo il corpo per il dolore.

Yuya lo voltò, quel tanto che le corde gli permettevano e alzò una mano, lasciandola ricadere sul suo volto. Gli diede un primo, poi un secondo e poi un terzo schiaffo, fino a che la sua faccia non fu quasi completamente ricoperta di sangue.

« Non mi piacciono i lamenti. » mormorò irritato.

Il ragazzo si morse un labbro, annuendo istericamente, cercando di fermare le lacrime e allora Yuya riprese a ferirlo e a picchiarlo quando i suoi gemiti di dolore lo disturbavano troppo.

Si disgustò di sé stesso quando vide che era eccitato. Girò di nuovo il ragazzo, premendo la sua testa contro il materasso, sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere l’orgasmo se non lo avesse guardato in faccia.

Osservò la schiena sanguinante e si abbassò i pantaloni, iniziando a toccare la schiena del ragazzo con una mano e a toccare sé stesso con quella libera.

Mosse la propria mano con più velocità, stringendo e affondando le dita nella carne ferita della sua vittima, che aveva ripreso silenziosamente a singhiozzare, eccitandosi sempre di nuovo ad ogni nuovo gemito.

Chiuse gli occhi, perché così sarebbe stato tutto più semplice e si sistemò meglio fra le gambe divaricate del ragazzo. Gli venne sulla schiena, già sporca di sangue, gemendo il nome di Yuri.

Rimase fermo, cercando di stabilizzare il proprio respiro e di reprimere l’odio e il disgusto che provava verso sé stesso. Liberò velocemente il ragazzo dalle corde e poi si rivestì. Lasciò i soldi sul letto e senza dire nulla uscì dal palazzo.

 

**

 

Yuri si svegliò di soprassalto quando udì la porta di casa aprirsi. L’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo e lui, stanco di aspettare Yuya, aveva già cenato e poi alla fine si era addormentato sul divano, troppo irritato anche solo per stendersi nel letto.

Osservò Yuya rientrare, cercando di scorgere qualche indizio sul suo umore. Non aveva voglia di dire inavvertitamente qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto innervosire ancora di più.

« Sono a casa. » lo sentì borbottare, mentre si toglieva le scarpe e le lasciava in disordine in ingresso.

Il più piccolo lo raggiunse, mostrandogli un sorriso incerto che probabilmente Yuya scambiò per addormentato.

« Bentornato. » mormorò.

Yuya gli dedicò poche attenzioni, giusto un bacio veloce prima di dirigersi velocemente in cucina, passando subito ad ispezionare il frigorifero.

« C’è solo cibo freddo. » si lamentò Yuya.

« Ovvio, sono le undici passate. » replicò il più piccolo infastidito.

L’altro non si voltò nemmeno, continuando a guardare l’interno dell’elettrodomestico come se potesse improvvisamente preparargli qualcosa di caldo.

« Cucinami qualcosa allora. Sono affamato. » ordinò alla fine sbattendo leggermente la porta del frigo.

Yuri sbuffò di nuovo, ma senza aggiungere altro o rispondere si mise di nuovo a cucinare, cercando di preparare il più in fretta possibile. Era stanco ed irritato e sembrava che Yuya non si fosse accorto di nessuno dei due suoi stati d’animo.

« Vado a farmi una doccia. » continuò lo yakuza.

Il ragazzino lo vide spogliarsi di fronte alla porta del bagno, abbandonando poi i vestiti sporchi a terra, davanti alla porta. Yuri socchiuse gli occhi, ingoiando un’imprecazione. Aveva pulito e lavato tutto il santo giorno, possibile che Yuya non riuscisse a capire che i panni sporchi andavano nell’apposito cesto, dentro il bagno?

Girò lo sguardo verso l’acqua sul fuoco, aspettò qualche minuto e poi abbassò la fiamma, per darsi un po’ di tempo per raccogliere le cose di Yuya. Le appoggiò sullo schienale della poltrona, per ricordarsi poi di metterle al loro posto. Stese i pantaloni e poi afferrò la camicia e notò che un polsino era sporco di sangue.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. Teoricamente, Yuya doveva lavorare tutto il giorno in ufficio, quindi non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto sporcarsi.

Si morse un labbro, ritrovandosi di nuovo senza sapere che cosa pensare. Tornò comunque a cucinare, decidendo che ci avrebbe riflettuto più tardi.

Se in breve tempo Yuya non avesse trovato il cibo in tavola, sarebbe diventato ancora più insopportabile, e lui non era dell’umore giusto per poterlo sopportare civilmente come le altre volte.

Mise il cibo in tavola nell’esatto momento in cui Yuya uscì dalla doccia e quando si avvicinò il suo occhio cadde immediatamente sul polso destro. Non vide segni di graffi o altro ancora. Socchiuse gli occhi per un secondo e poi, sempre con il suo solito sorriso stanco, iniziò a mangiare, in silenzio.

 

Dopo aver cenato Yuya si sedette sul divano mentre, di nuovo, Yuri si mise a lavare i piatti e le pentole. Finì di raccogliere i vestiti, mettendoli nel cesto dei panni sporchi e non riuscì a fare a meno di guardare un’altra volta le macchie di sangue.

Si sentiva improvvisamente stanco e privo di energie per fare o pensare a qualsiasi cosa.

A differenza delle altre sere si sedette sulla poltrona, abbastanza lontano da Yuya, che continuò comunque a non notare nessuna anomalia. Incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando svogliatamente la televisione, sbuffando di tanto in tanto. Quando arrivò finalmente per Yuya l’ora di andare a dormire, si stesero nel letto senza dirsi una parola più di quelle di rito.

Yuri rimase comunque sveglio, perché dormire ormai gli risultava praticamente impossibile tanti erano i pensieri nella sua testa. Quando fu sicuro che Yuya stesse dormendo profondamente si alzò dal letto, si sedette sul divano portandosi le gambe al petto e iniziò a fumare nel salotto, nel silenzio della notte.

Aveva voglia di piangere, di sfogarsi, ma non ci riusciva. Si odiava a morte. Nascose il volto fra le ginocchia, prendendo profondi respiri per cercare di calmarsi.

Rimase da solo giusto per una manciata di minuti, perché poi sentì di nuovo Yuya avvicinarsi a lui e appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta della stanza da letto, quasi di fronte a lui e guardarlo assonnato.

« Perché non sei a letto? » gli chiese sbadigliando.

« Non avevo sonno. » si limitò a dirgli, scuotendo le spalle.

Yuya sbadigliò ancora, sedendosi al suo fianco.

« C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa? »

« No. Dovrei essere preoccupato da qualcosa? » domandò nervoso Chinen.

« Boh. E’ qualche giorno che mi sembri fuori dal mondo. »

« Sto pensando… a un po’ di cose. » cercò di dirgli il più piccolo, senza sapere esattamente a che cosa si stesse riferendo.

Fra i due, meditava Yuri, quello che sembrava strano era più Yuya.

« Tipo? » continuò l’altro.

« Alla scuola. » mormorò il più piccolo rivelando il primo argomento che gli venne in mente, anche se in quel momento non aveva proprio voglia di parlare della scuola.

Sapeva che Yuya non avrebbe approvato, ma meglio quello di ciò a cui stava realmente pensando.

« Scuola? In che senso? Perché ti interessa così tanto? » chiese, improvvisamente sveglio.

Yuri scosse ancora le spalle.

« Beh, ormai è più di tre anni che manco da scuola e fra poco ci sono i test di ammissione per entrare direttamente al secondo anno. Pensavo che, non so, magari avrei potuto provarci. Ho messo da parte qualcosa per i libri, dato che pensavo di andare alla scuola pubblica del quartiere. » rivelò tutto d’un fiato, sperando solo che Yuya non lo interrompesse.

Yuya lo guardò allibito per qualche secondo, prima di scoppiare sguaiatamente a ridere e appoggiarsi le mani sullo stomaco, cercando di contenersi. Poi si alzò in piedi e accese la luce, tornando seduto accanto a lui, sempre senza smettere di ridere.

Il più piccolo lo guardò, irritato, e si accese un’altra sigaretta, ignorandolo.

« Perché questa idea folle proprio ora? Non hai bisogno della scuola. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, basta che io lo ordini a qualcuno della zona. »

« Io non voglio che tu lo faccia. Voglio un diploma e voglio cercarmi un lavoro per conto mio, fuori da qua. Non mi piace Kabuki-chō, lo hai sempre saputo. »

« E’ praticamente qua che sei cresciuto, lo sai? Dovresti mostrare un minimo di riconoscenza, almeno. » sputò acido Yuya smettendo di ridere.

Yuri si morse la lingua a sangue per evitare di rispondergli. Lui non era cresciuto a Kabuki-chō, lui era cresciuto a Meguro, con dei genitori che avevano sempre abilmente finto di volergli bene.

Era cresciuto andando in una bella scuola privata, con i suoi amici più intimi, con i suoi vizi e tutto il resto.   
Si era ritrovato a San’ya prima e in quella casa dopo per puro sbaglio. Solo perché all’epoca Yuya era un sadico pedofilo che desiderava avere in casa una bella statuina che gli facesse le pulizie e che potesse stuprare ogni volta che desiderava.

Socchiuse gli occhi, ingoiando ogni singola parola che gli venisse in mente. A Yuya non piaceva quando parlavano del loro vecchio rapporto e non voleva vederlo di cattivo umore.

« Io voglio andare a scuola Yuya. Per favore, è l’unica cosa che ti chiedo. » mormorò con tono quasi implorante, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

« Assolutamente no. Se tu vai a scuola, chi penserà alla casa? Chi cucinerà? »

« Sempre io. Non mi serve il doposcuola, non mi dovrò trattenere più delle ore di studio necessarie. Io ci tengo davvero tanto. »

« Per me è una stupidaggine. Non serve che tu ci vada. » si impuntò ancora.

Yuri sospirò, massaggiandosi le tempie. Perché Yuya non cambiava? Perché doveva prendere tutto come una continua offesa personale e non riusciva mai a concentrarsi, anche solo per dieci minuti, su quello che desiderava lui?

« Ci andrò Yuya, che tu lo voglia o meno. » ringhiò Yuri voltandosi verso di lui.

Il più grande lo afferrò per il colletto, avvicinandolo a sé, seccato.

« Se io ti dico che tu non ci andrai, stai tranquillo Yuri che non metterai mai piede in una scuola. Decido io. »

« Da quando? » esclamò Yuri liberandosi e alzandosi in piedi « Pensavo che avessimo raggiunto un equilibrio, che tu avessi smesso di considerarmi solo come un tuo oggetto o una tua proprietà. »

« Infatti è così, dico solo che tu non puoi andarci. »

« Perché? Perché devi sempre impedirmi di vivere la mia vita e di costruirmi il mio futuro? Sono stanco della tua bella facciata, Yuya. » urlò entrando in camera da letto e infilandosi sotto le coperte, dandogli immediatamente le spalle.

« Quindi che cosa vorresti fare? Vuoi gettare tutto al vento? » urlò il più grande, raggiungendolo a grandi passi.

Il più piccolo si alzò a sedere, osservandolo. Si morse un labbro, mentre Yuya non distoglieva lo sguardo dal suo.

Era terrorizzato, non aveva nessuna paura ad ammetterlo. Aveva paura di tornare a come era prima, ma almeno avrebbe smesso di sentirsi continuamente tradito da una sensibilità che in Yuya non c’era e che non avrebbe mai avuto.

Avrebbe smesso di sperare in qualcosa di più, avrebbe smesso di credere che forse un giorno il più grande avrebbe iniziato a considerarlo come qualcosa di realmente importante, a comportarsi davvero come suo fidanzato e meno come suo padrone.

E avrebbe sofferto di meno. Avrebbe ripreso a dormire, perché se fosse tornato tutto come prima allora non avrebbe più avuto pensieri che lo avrebbero tenuto sveglio la notte.

E tutto il resto sarebbe finalmente passato in secondo piano e adesso che aveva vissuto e provato quella vita sulla propria pelle, avrebbe smesso così di sognare l’impossibile.

« Va bene. » sibilò « Va bene se torna tutto come prima. »

Yuya lo afferrò per il mento, stringendo così forte che gli fece subito male, ma si morse la lingua perché lo sapeva bene, a Yuya non piacciono i lamenti.

Il più grande lo afferrò per il collo e lo spinse al centro del letto, strappandogli il pigiama da dosso, afferrandolo per i fianchi e penetrandolo con le unghie, graffiandolo e facendolo immediatamente sanguinare.   
Yuri serrò gli occhi, stringendo le mani sul lenzuolo, mordendosi le labbra.

Andava bene così. Era l’unico modo in cui poteva andare, lo aveva sempre saputo. Ci aveva sperato che le cose potessero davvero migliorare, perché lo amava così tanto che temeva che il cuore potesse esplodergli nel petto da un momento all’altro.

Le unghie di Yuya passarono lungo il suo petto, massacrandolo come solo lui riusciva a fare. Gemette lievemente, mentre sentiva il sangue uscire dalle ferite e Yuya allora lo voltò, schiacciandogli la faccia contro il cuscino e Yuri morse la federa, perché non voleva lasciarsi scappare nemmeno un sussulto o a quel punto la follia di Yuya si sarebbe scatenata. Lo sentì accarezzargli la schiena, lievemente e serrò gli occhi con ancora più forza, perché non sapeva quello a cui stava andando incontro, non sapeva quello che avrebbe potuto subire, non sapeva fino a che livelli Yuya fosse arrabbiato con lui.

I polpastrelli dello yakuza gli sfiorarono le ferite, asciugandogli lentamente il sangue, che in alcuni punti andava già a seccarsi, fino a che non scesero ad accarezzargli la linea del sedere e le cosce, già nude.

Lo udì chinarsi lievemente, appoggiandosi contro di lui, e poi sentì la sua fronte contro la propria testa.

« Perché mi fai questo, Yu? » lo udì sussurrare, talmente piano che Chinen era quasi convinto di esserselo sognato.

« Perché va bene così. Perché sono stanco di essere deluso dalle persone che amo. » mormorò in risposta, mentre piangeva silenziosamente.

Le grandi mani di Yuya si strinsero dolcemente sulle sue spalle e Yuri socchiuse gli occhi.

« Imparerò. Ho bisogno di tempo. » lo voltò, delicatamente e poi lo abbracciò « Io non voglio più farti del male Yu. » ammise senza guardarlo « E’ questo che tu non riesci a capire. Tu sei convinto che io non stia facendo sacrifici, quando non è così. » sospirò, osservando Yuri, con il volto ancora nascosto nel suo collo.

Rimase in silenzio e Yuya si sentì schiacciato da quel silenzio.

« Voglio la tua felicità Yuri. E la voglio veramente, quindi te lo dico di nuovo: devi andare con qualcuno che è in grado di renderti felice. »

Le sue braccia si strinsero con ancora più forza intorno al corpo piccolo e nudo del ragazzino e Yuya poté sentire come ancora l’abbraccio di Yuri si fece più forte, mentre scuoteva la testa.

« Nel bene e nel male io starò con te. E se per farlo devo rinunciare a qualcosa, non mi interessa. I miei sono capricci inutili. » si allontanò leggermente, sorridendogli e asciugandosi gli occhi e le guance « Ti prometto che non li farò più. » promise.

Yuya ricambiò a stento quel sorriso. Stava male. Perché lui non si era mai innamorato e non aveva mai avuto qualcuno che ricambiasse quell’affetto, che gli volesse così bene, indistintamente.

Non sapeva come comportarsi, cosa poteva dire e quando poteva dirla perché a quel punto non si trovava più da solo con un conoscente in casa, ma con quello che lui considerava il suo fidanzato.

Ed era la prima volta che si trovava in difficoltà, non riuscendo a capire in che cosa stesse sbagliando.

Annuì leggermente, stringendolo ancora.   
Chinò la testa contro le sue labbra, baciandolo dolcemente e si sentì meglio quando sentì la morbidezza e la tenerezza di quella bocca ricambiare con la sua stessa intensità e passione.

Si sentì bene quando sentì le piccole mani di Yuri accarezzargli la schiena e quando sentì il suo corpo spingersi contro il proprio, desideroso di altre attenzioni, più dolci questa volta, e sapeva che era giusto così, che era quella la cosa giusta da fare.

Continuò a baciarlo e a toccarlo, sfiorandolo leggermente, fino a che non sentì i gemiti del ragazzino farsi più urgenti e allora scivolò con la bocca lungo il petto, cercando di ignorare i segni del proprio passaggio, iniziando a succhiargli lentamente l’erezione già dura.

Yuri ansimava, stringendo debolmente le dita fra i capelli di Yuya e muovendosi dentro la sua bocca tanto calda che sentiva quasi che sarebbe venuto in pochi minuti, mentre le dita dello yakuza si spingevano dentro di lui sempre più velocemente per prepararlo.

A Yuya piaceva fare sesso con Yuri guardandolo in faccia. Negli ultimi tempi aveva scoperto che osservare il suo volto distorto dal piacere era rilassante, e lo faceva sentire a posto, quasi bene, riusciva ad ignorare quel macigno che continuava a pesargli sul petto giorno dopo giorno.

Si spinse dentro di lui lentamente, perché non voleva fargli ancora del male, e si concentrò sulle sue espressioni e sui suoi gemiti, iniziando a spingere, uscendo del tutto dal suo corpo per tornare poi di nuovo dentro di lui.

Gli afferrò l’erezione in una mano, muovendola quasi allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte dentro quel corpo che adorava e che non riusciva a comprendere, fino a che non lo sentì venirgli in mano e non vide la testa del più piccolo gettata all’indietro, fino a che non udì il suo verso di piacere, incredibilmente roco ed eccitante.

Lo afferrò per i fianchi, stringendoli piano, sentendo le gambe di Yuri intrecciate dietro la sua schiena mentre si reggeva a lui.

Continuò a spingersi sempre più velocemente, fino a che non si svuotò dentro di lui, con un verso quasi animalesco.

Rimase con le mani ai lati della sua testa per qualche secondo, mentre riprendeva fiato e mentre anche Yuri stabilizzava il proprio respiro. Si stese al suo fianco e il più piccolo si strinse a lui.

« Ti amo. » udì piano lo yakuza.

Yuya sentì il fiato mozzarsglisi nel petto e lo strinse a sé, senza guardarlo. Osservò il soffitto, ascoltando il respiro di Yuri.

« Anche io ti amo. » rispose dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Poteva sentire Yuri sorridere e poteva immaginarsi il suo sorriso. Gli vennero gli occhi lucidi al pensiero di quello che in realtà nascondeva, di quello che aveva fatto quel pomeriggio e di quello che forse avrebbe continuato a fare.

Perché Yuri non voleva più essere deluso dalle persone che amava e Yuya non avrebbe mai voluto deluderlo.

Ma quello era un lato della sua vita che esisteva e che c’era e che spingeva per uscire. Yuya era solo felice che avesse smesso di emergere con Yuri.  
E, sperando che non sarebbe più capitato, si addormentò con il più ragazzino stretto a lui.

Coprì entrambi con un lenzuolo e, finalmente, si addormentò.


	5. Capitolo 04

** Capitolo 04 **

 

Yabu tornò a casa stanco, più stanco delle altre giornate di lavoro. Aveva lavorato fino a tardi perché Yuya aveva avuto la felice idea di scomparire per l’intero pomeriggio, lasciandolo a lui tutto il suo lavoro che non era così poco, e la sola idea di non aver concluso tutto lo faceva innervosire.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, togliendosi a tentoni le scarpe e appendendo la giacca all’appendiabiti, rientrando così nell’abitazione totalmente immersa nell’oscurità: Kei doveva già essere a letto, pensò socchiudendo gli occhi.

Invece, appena entrò in salotto, lo trovò seduto sul divano che fumava, le gambe al petto e il mento appoggiato ad un ginocchio. Kota alzò un sopracciglio. Era raro vedere Kei fumare, e si innervosì perché non sapeva in che stato si trovasse il suo fidanzato.

« Kei – chan? » chiamò, rimanendo comunque a debita distanza, giusto per comprendere quando fosse scoppiata la bomba.

Accese la luce del salotto e il fidanzato sembrò riprendersi dallo stato di ipnosi in cui era caduto.

« Va tutto bene? » chiese ancora.

Kei alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte prima di sorridergli dolcemente.

« Certo Ko. Ti stavo aspettando sveglio, non mi piace addormentarmi da solo. »

Il più grande ricambiò il sorriso.

« Scusa per il ritardo. Yuya non si è fatto vedere in ufficio e ho dovuto lavorare da solo. » si giustificò.

« E’ stato qui oggi, intorno all’ora di pranzo. L’ho incontrato al conbini. »

Il fidanzato lo guardò, ancora più perplesso di prima, osservandolo spegnere la sigaretta per accendersene un’altra.

« Yuya? E’ tanto che non viene qui. » commentò cauto lo yakuza, non sapendo che cosa passasse esattamente per la testa di Kei, che si limitò ad annuire e a rimanere in silenzio.

« Vi siete parlati? » continuò Yabu, come se stesse parlando da solo.

Kei scosse le spalle.

« Mi ha portato a casa l’acqua presa al conbini. Più un’altra che aveva comprato lui per te, sai… l’acqua frizzante. » buttò fuori un po’ di fumo « Ero a disagio, così abbiamo litigato. Poi se ne è andato. »

Kota si sedette accanto a lui, imitandolo e accendendosi una sigaretta. Guardò il pacchetto che ricambiò, rimanendo sconsolatamente vuoto. Kei si stese su di lui, appoggiando la testa sulle sue ginocchia e l’altro iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa, sapendo che era un gesto che lo tranquillizzava.

« Mi manca. » ammise piano il più piccolo.

« Lo so. » mormorò Yabu, altrettanto piano.

« Non posso perdonarlo per quello che ha fatto a Yuri, lui… non si meritava tutta quella sofferenza. » sussurrò.

« Lo so. » ripeté il più grande, senza smettere di accarezzargli i capelli.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per permettere ai due di tornare amici, ma non sapeva cosa. Anche lui era rimasto senza parole quando aveva saputo per che scopi avesse comprato il ragazzino e pur sapendo quale passato Yuya si portasse sulle spalle, con quale dolore dovesse continuamente fare i conti, non riusciva a giustificarlo, tanto più quando viveva con Kei una situazione così difficile.

Comprendeva, quasi, che nella testa di Yuya tutto quello fosse giusto, che facesse parte di una normalità scontata e cercava di annuire quando il più grande si giustificava dicendogli che era giusto così, che era la vita e che non si poteva fare nulla. Eppure non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a dire a Kei che le cose erano cambiate, che erano migliorate, perché quello non avrebbe cancellato i tre anni di torture che Yuri aveva dovuto subire.   
Sospirò, non comprendendo nemmeno il più piccolo, non riuscendo a capire come e in quale modo avesse potuto innamorarsi di Yuya in mezzo a tutta la violenza che subiva.

Forse, si disse, era solo un meccanismo di difesa del suo cervello, un modo per evitare a sé stesso di non impazzire, per non raggiungere i livelli di depressione e forse di follia che aveva toccato Kei.

Sorrise comunque al fidanzato, ancora stretto a lui.

Si chinò per baciarlo, e dopo qualche istante di titubanza iniziale Kei ricambiò, lentamente.

Kota sorrise ancora. Aveva voglia di fare sesso, di toccarlo e di sentirlo intorno a sé, mentre lo prendeva e spingeva dentro di lui.

Aveva voglia di avere qualcosa di più, ma quella sera non aveva le forze per concludere un rapporto sessuale dentro al bagno, appoggiato alla porta mentre raggiungeva da solo l’orgasmo, un orgasmo insoddisfacente, per tornare poi in camera da letto e consolare un Kei in lacrime.

Si fece bastare quel bacio, come tante altre sere era già successo prima di quella, e poi spense la sigaretta nel posacenere accanto a lui, imitato dal più piccolo.

« Andiamo a letto, è tardi. » sussurrò alla fine, senza perdere il suo sorriso.

Kei annuì e si alzò in piedi, zampettando in camera e buttandosi sul letto, stringendo al petto il cuscino e guardandolo mentre si cambiava. Kota infilò il pigiama e, poco dopo essersi disteso, si addormentò stringendo la mano di Kei nella sua.

 

**

 

Kei strinse le dita intorno alla tazza del caffè, osservando di soppiatto Yuri che mangiava qualcosa per colazione. Era già qualche giorno che lo guardava, cercando di capire un po’ di più il suo rapporto con Yuya, di comprendere che cosa dovesse fare.

Sospirò e Yuri alzò lo sguardo dal suo panino.

« C’è qualcosa che non va Kei? » domandò il più piccolo.

Kei accennò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa.

« No, stanotte ho dormito poco e ho ancora un po’ di sonno. » rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi riprese « Yuri, tu sei felice? »

Yuri alzò di nuovo la testa dal piatto, fissandolo, un po’ spiazzato. Ripensò alla discussione che aveva avuto con Yuya la settimana prima e sentiva ancora le ferite sui fianchi e sul petto. Ripensò a quanto si era sentito male quando Yuya gli aveva imposto il suo pensiero e i suoi desideri e sentì ancora un piccolo nodo allo stomaco.

In quella settimana erano ancora in stallo, come se Yuya stesse studiando chissà che manuale per renderlo felice.

Non sapeva se si sentisse felice come chiedeva Kei, ma non aveva voglia di lamentarsi con lui, dopo che li aveva visti entrare nella stessa casa e dopo che Yuya era scomparso per l’intero pomeriggio.

« Sì, perché questa domanda? » domandò, perplesso.

Kei scosse le spalle.

« Non lo so. Sono un po’ in pensiero per questa decisione di Yuya. Io non so che pensare di lui. »

« Dato che non vi parlate, direi che è difficile poter dire qualcosa di oggettivo su di lui, no? » replicò piccato il più piccolo, finendo in un paio di bocconi il panino che gli stava mangiando.

Kei arrossì dall’imbarazzo e dallo stupore, gonfiando le guance.

« Io sono oggettivo. Ed è proprio perché conosco Yuya che ti dico che non è normale tutto questo. »

« Le persone cambiano. E lui sta cercando di cambiare. Che male c’è in questo? »

Kei scosse le spalle, ancora titubante.

« E’ che ha fatto cose che da lui non mi sarei mai aspettato. » mormorò piano « Quando ti ha comprato io e Kota siamo rimasti spiazzati. Ti ha trattato come un animale. » concluse sprezzante.

Yuri iniziò ad agitarsi. Non voleva ripensarci, non voleva che i ricordi di quei mesi, specialmente i primi, tornassero ad invadergli il cervello.   
Aveva faticato a lungo per permettere a sé stesso di dimenticare o, per lo meno, per cercare di non essere continuamente ossessionato da quei momenti. Ma nonostante tutti i suoi sacrifici, c’erano notti in cui era assillato dal suo passato, che si divertiva a fargli costantemente visita, ricordargli quelle prime notti da Yuya, le peggiori in assoluto.

Si alzò in piedi, irritato, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo e Kei si ritrasse istintivamente, allontanandosi di un paio di passi.

Il più piccolo socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di non spaventarlo. Era solo arrabbiato con sé stesso, perché continuava a permettere a qualunque insinuazione sul suo rapporto con Yuya di farlo vacillare, perché continuava a permettere ai suoi ricordi di rovinare quello che faticosamente tentando di costruire.

Ma Kei non sapeva quello che stava passando, quello che stava accadendo nella sua mente, che lo aveva spinto ad intraprendere quella relazione con Yuya, così maledettamente sul filo del rasoio da sentirsi costantemente male.

« Scusa. » mormorò lentamente e Kei si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, con la stessa lentezza, mettendosi al suo fianco « Non volevo spaventarti. E’ che io… io… ci sto provando… a far finta di niente, ma… »

Tirò su con il naso, serrando ancora di più gli occhi, serrando le mani a pugno, cercando le parole giuste da dire per far capire a Kei quello che sta pensando e quello che aveva passato negli ultimi mesi, ma era come se le parole gli morissero in gola, secondo dopo secondo.

« Tranquillo Yuri. » sussurrò il più grande appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, accarezzandola lievemente « Non devi tenerti tutto dentro, puoi parlarne con me. »

Yuri continuò a fissare il tavolo, le mani strette a pugno e gli occhi lucidi, mentre dentro di sé il suo senso di impotenza e la sensazione di aver appena fallito in qualcosa di veramente importante lo stavano lacerando.

L’unica cosa che Kei ottenne fu un abbraccio, seguito da un pianto a dirotto. Il più grande ricambiò titubante l’abbraccio e rimase in silenzio.

Nonostante tutto, sapeva che nessuna parola di conforto, di appoggio o di accusa verso lo yakuza avrebbe aiutato.

L’unica persona che poteva sconfiggere quei demoni del passato, era solo Yuri stesso.

 

**

 

Kei doveva ammettere a se stesso che fingere di essere un po’ più scemo e più femminile del normale era una cosa che gli era sempre piaciuta. Era una cosa che piaceva a Kota prima del suo stupro, e dopo qualche anno, quando Kei sembrava essersi ripreso, era tornato un po’ al suo vecchio atteggiamento.

Quando era ancora amico di Yuya gli piaceva assumere anche con lui quel tipo di portamento. Lo yakuza sembrava divertirsi e quando erano da soli sembrava che gli mostrasse quel briciolo di umanità e di sensibilità che il tempo, il suo passato e gli orrori del suo lavoro non avevano ancora distrutto.

Ci aveva creduto Kei. Ci aveva creduto in quell’amicizia, in quelle ore infinite passate insieme, anche senza fare nulla. Aveva creduto alle coccole e alle carezze, così come aveva creduto in ogni suo gesto, sempre teso a fargli del bene.

Invece all’improvviso Yuya aveva tolto la maschera, rivelando il vero sé stesso, il sadico, il pedofilo, il violento che cercava a tutti i costi di volersi vendicare del passato tramite un bambino.

Perché quello era ancora Yuri. Un bambino sbattuto nelle mani di un perverso assetato di vendetta e di rabbia.

E quello Kei non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. O, se ci fosse riuscito, sarebbe dovuto passare ancora molto tempo.

In quei tre anni aveva sempre cercato di aiutare il più piccolo, assumendo anche con lui lo stesso atteggiamento che ormai gli calzava addosso come una seconda pelle.

E forse vedendo le sue condizioni, il suo necessario bisogno di indossare una maschera per sopravvivere ai suoi ricordi, a quella violenza passata,  Yuri fosse diventato più forte, almeno quello che gli basava per poter sopportare ciò che gli faceva Yuya.

Kei non dubitava, non aveva mai dubitato nemmeno per un secondo, che Yuri stesso portasse addosso delle cicatrici invisibili, quelle cicatrici che sono le più difficili da ignorare.

Perché i tagli di Yuya, i suoi lividi e le sue bruciature poteva ignorarle. Quando si lavava o si vestiva poteva chiudere gli occhi e far finta di essere in un altro posto e quindi immaginare di non aver mai subito tutto quello.

Ma le cicatrici invisibili, quelle che portava nella sua anima, quelle non poteva ignorarle, perché erano là. Era lisce, sottili, e giorno dopo giorno non facevano altro che aumentare, e cercare di non pensarci era impossibile.

Perché ogni volta che avesse ripensato alla sua vita, Yuri le avrebbe viste. Ne avrebbe sentito il peso, ne avrebbe sentito l’umiliazione, avrebbe sentito il dolore e il sapore acre del sangue.

Dopo averlo accompagnato a casa, essersi assicurato che stesse meglio e che la sua crisi di pianto fosse conclusa e dopo essersi fatto finalmente spiegare quale fosse il problema, Kei era rimasto per qualche secondo immobile davanti al portone del palazzo, meditando sul da farsi.

Aveva sospirato e si era portato le mani sul volto, massaggiandosi la fronte con aria assorta. Poi aveva guardato l’orologio e, un po’ titubante, si era diretto verso la strada principale, verso gli uffici di Yuya.

 

Kei entrò dentro al grande palazzo posto praticamente al centro di Kabuki-chō. Era un po’ lontano dal loro piccolo quartiere, quasi interamente composto da altri yakuza e dalle loro famiglie.

Erano pochi gli abitanti del quartiere che non fossero legati in qualche modo alla famiglia di Kota e Yuya. Le attività commerciali gestite da cittadini con la fedina penale pulita erano altrettanto rari, ma l’unica nota positiva era che riuscivano a tenersi lontano dalla morsa letale della yakuza, dimostrandogli quindi più fedeltà di quella che nutrivano verso la polizia.

Gli abitanti del quartiere non si affidavano alle forze ufficiali dell’ordine. Per qualunque problema, si affidavano alla famiglia. La loro legge era dettata dalla yakuza, non dallo Stato.

Kei socchiuse gli occhi. Non gli piaceva stare lontano dal quartiere, lontano dalla sua piccola oasi di pace, da quel luogo che lo faceva sentire protetto da tutto il male del mondo.

Aprì la porta, quasi all’improvviso, stupendo anche sé stesso. Dentro l’ufficio non c’erano molte persone e Kei le conosceva quasi tutte.

C’erano Yuya, Kota e altri shatei, i più fidati. Kota si alzò di scatto in piedi quando lo vide, sul volto una espressione di pura ansia e preoccupazione, perché erano anni che non si faceva vedere agli uffici. Ma Kei per una volta non guardava il suo fidanzato e per una volta, dopo tanti anni, non aveva addosso quell’atteggiamento da bambino che per tutto quel tempo lo aveva protetto.

Era serio in volto, pronto a far vedere a Yuya che era stanco del suo modo di fare arrogante con Yuri. Perché la sua idea forse non poteva cambiare su di lui, ma non era giusto che nonostante tutti i suoi sacrifici Yuri continuasse a rimanere ferito da un uomo che non lo meritava.

Kota si avvicinò, lentamente, perché non sapeva mai come prendere quegli sbalzi di umore di Kei. Quest’ultimo si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli teneramente e appoggiandosi a lui, senza smettere di sorridere. Si godette le sue carezze e la sua mano delicata, prima di scostarsi.

« Devo parlare con Yuya. » disse solo.

Il più grande annuì e, limitandosi a fare un cenno con la testa, lasciò l’ufficio seguito dagli shatei, non senza aver lanciato uno sguardo perplesso al suo aniki.

Quando Kota ebbe chiuso la porta dietro di sé, Yuya si alzò dalla sua scrivania, scostando la sedia. Si accese una sigaretta e Kei si avvicinò a lui, rubandogliela dalle labbra, fumandola al suo posto.

Yuya schioccò la lingua, seccato, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi ad accendersene un’altra.

« Sei qua per un motivo? » chiese nervoso « L’ultima volta hai detto che non avevi niente da dirmi, o sbaglio? »

« Non sbagli. Ma quello era prima che Yuri scoppiasse a piangere al bar perché ama un ipocrita figlio di puttana. » commentò Kei, perdendo improvvisamente il suo tono innocente e il sorriso tenero che aveva rivolto a Kota.

Yuya sembrò svegliarsi e gli prestò attenzione. Non tanto per essere stato insultato, ma per quello che aveva appena detto su Yuri.

« Yuri non piange per la strada. » si limitò a dire, incerto « Yuri non piange mai. » concluse poi.

« Senti Yuya, io non so che progetti hai tu con Yuri, non so che cosa ti sei messo in testa di fare e non so nemmeno come andrà a finire tutta questa storia, ma sappi che Yuri si merita di essere felice. »

« Lo so, cazzo! » esclamò a voce alta lo yakuza voltandosi verso di lui « Lo so non c’è bisogno che arrivi tu a darmi lezioni d’amore Kei! » esplose « Non accetto critiche proprio da te. » urlò nervoso.

Kei fece di nuovo un passo indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi. Sapeva che non doveva avere paura di lui, che nel bene o nel male Yuya non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi, ma Kei odiava le urla. Odiava quando gli uomini si facevano troppo vicini e quando le loro mani si agitavano davanti a lui. Dopo tutti quegli anni, non era ancora stato in grado di superare quel trauma.

Prese un profondo respiro, tornando a guardarlo.

« E’ arrivata l’ora di smetterla, Yuya. Lascialo libero di farsi una vita, lascialo libero di vivere come un normale adolescente della sua età. Liberalo dalla tua presenza. E’ molesta per lui, non lo comprendi? Continua a reprimersi e a reprimersi e a reprimersi solo per fare un piacere a te, solo perché ha deciso di sacrificare ancora e ancora la sua felicità. » si fermò, scuotendo la testa « Non ti sei già preso abbastanza Yuya? Non lo hai già umiliato abbastanza in questi anni? Che altro vuoi che ti dia? Quale altra prova sconfinata vuoi che ti porti? Una cosa ti aveva chiesto e tu non sei stato in grado di dargli nemmeno quella. » urlò Kei.

Yuya era rimasto a bocca aperta. Il discorso di Kei usciva fluido dalle sue belle labbra, di solito arricciate a formare un broncio infantile, ma che in quel momento riuscivano a ferirlo peggio di una coltellata.

No. Non lo comprendeva. Perché lui non era in grado di comprendere quello che stava passando Yuri. Perché lui, quando era piccolo, non aveva mai intrecciato relazioni amorose con i suoi aguzzini e non aveva mai pensato che cose di quel genere potessero mai accadere.

Perché negli anni della sua adolescenza aveva solo covato rancore e odio per quegli aniki che faceva di lui quello che volevano, perché alla fine aveva trovato un po’ di pace solo quando aveva visto i loro cadaveri riversi nella sua camera, circondati dal loro stesso sangue che non voleva smettere di uscire dalle ferite e in quel momento aveva deciso di nascondere le origini della sua carriera, le origini della sua stessa vita, nascondendo quelle cicatrici e quelle bruciature con dei tatuaggi. Tatuaggi su tatuaggi, perché era la cosa migliore da fare, perché si vergognava e voleva solo dimenticare.

Ma dimenticare era impossibile, lui lo sapeva bene. Era stato un idiota a sperare e a credere che Yuri potesse essere diverso da lui.

Aveva subito torture terribili, simili alle sue per molti versi, e lui non poteva fare niente per spazzarle via. Schioccò la lingua passandosi le mani sul volto, reprimendo l’istinto di urlare e di mandare tutto il suo ufficio all’aria oppure di picchiare qualcuno, selvaggiamente, perché non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a quello che doveva fare.

Osservò Kei, sempre davanti a lui. Si sentiva giudicato e a Yuya non piaceva quella sensazione. Perché Kei aveva già sputato abbastanza sentenze su di lui e sulla sua vita, e vederlo per l’ennesima volta di fronte a lui con quell’aria da grande giudice lo irritava.

Eppure aveva ragione. Non poteva negarlo.

Aveva continuato a spremere Yuri, senza rendersi conto di come si sentisse, di come lo stesse realmente trattando.

Perché lui non lo capiva. Passava le notti a pensare a come mai Yuri stesse ancora al suo fianco, a pensare a come riuscisse a farsi toccare da lui, giorno dopo giorno. Pensava senza sosta, chiedendosi quando quel sogno si sarebbe infranto e quando avrebbe visto la schiena di Yuri abbandonare quella casa.

E la cosa che lo stava facendo sentire ancora peggio era che nella tua testa tutte le sue azioni erano solo rivolte alla sua felicità, ma nulla di quello che faceva riusciva a renderlo davvero felice.

Forse all’inizio era stato involontario. Forse voleva davvero una piccola puttanella per casa, qualcuno che lo soddisfacesse ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e che svolgesse le normali mansioni di una donna di casa.   
Quello non poteva negarlo. Non poteva negare la violenza eccessiva con la quale si era accanito contro Yuri, solo per vederlo piegato.

Perché Yuri gli ricordava sé stesso, piccolo e arrogante, e desiderava solo togliere dal suo volto quella smorfia di superiorità, perché non faceva altro che ricordargli di quando lui si era arreso alle molestie senza più riuscire ad alzare la testa.

Voleva spezzarlo, perché così avrebbe potuto convincersi del fatto che non aveva sbagliato nel lasciare carta bianca ai suoi aniki.

Perché se Yuri si fosse arreso, allora lui si sarebbe sentito meglio.

Eppure con il tempo aveva iniziato davvero a provare a renderlo un po’ più felice. Gli dava più responsabilità, cosicché si potesse sentire utile anche per altre cose. Lo lasciava libero di uscire quando voleva e cercava di prendergli le cose che più desiderava, anche se Yuri con lui non si era mai espresso o aperto più di tanto e Yuya non poteva fare altro che capirlo.

Anche quando lo aveva visto con Hikaru, si era detto che in fondo era giusto così. Anche quando lo aveva sentito godere con il suo shatei si era detto che andava bene così, che era giusto che Yuri tentasse in qualche maniera di costruirsi la sua felicità.  
Ma poi Yuri aveva ribaltato le carte in tavola e Yuya si era sentito per la prima volta felice di essere nato. Perché non lo era mai stato, ma era sempre stato bravo a fingere che tutto fosse perfetto nella sua vita.

Avere Yuri accanto era la cosa giusta, perché stava bene con lui, e sapeva di dover ancora migliorare per diventare davvero una persona perfetta.   
Lo sapeva e ci stava provando. Per lui, che era nato e cresciuto in un vortice esponenziale di violenza e abusi, era difficile cambiare e vedere finalmente la realtà che Kei gli aveva sbattuto in faccia, una realtà che faceva male.

Schioccò ancora la lingua. Ancora e ancora, fino a che non afferrò una sedia e la lanciò contro il muro. Kei si nascose istintivamente dietro la scrivania di Kota, stringendo fra le mani la sedia sulla quale era solito sedersi il fidanzato.

Si morse un labbro e indietreggiò quando Yuya si avvicinò a lui. Serrò gli occhi quando lo vide alzare una mano e poi li riaprì. Il più grande gliela batté un paio di volte sulla spalla.

« Grazie. » mormorò piano.

Kei annuì, lentamente.

« Mh. Non l’ho fatto per te. » borbottò incerto.

« Lo so. » mormorò allontanandosi « E’ per questo che ti ringrazio. » commentò, lasciandolo solo nell’ufficio.

Kei sentì la porta chiudersi dietro le spalle dello yakuza. Aveva voglia di piangere. Non sapeva bene perché, ma tornare a parlare con Yuya, anche se solo per insultarlo, lo aveva fatto sentire bene.

Odiava quel lato di sé. Gli mancava Yuya. Gli mancava la sua presenza a casa loro, gli mancavano le serate passate fra drama e gelato e Kota che si lamentava, sorridendo.

Eppure non poteva permettersi il lusso di cedere.

Kei gli aveva dato tutta la sua fiducia e Yuya l’aveva afferrata, calpestata, dilaniata. Ed era stanco Kei, di essere deluso.

 

**

 

Yuya entrò in casa, stringendo in una mano una pesante busta di plastica. Prese un profondo respiro per darsi coraggio. Si tolse le scarpe, mentre dalla cucina arrivava il rumore della televisione accesa e il frastuono familiare e accogliente delle pentole.

Stirò un sorriso, appoggiando all’ingresso la busta.

« Sono a casa. » esclamò a voce alta per farsi sentire, affacciandosi in cucina.

Yuri si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli, e ogni volta che vedeva quel sorriso Yuya si sentiva improvvisamente bene, capace di dimenticare quella vita che aveva sempre cercato di nascondere.

« Bentornato Yuya. » replicò l’altro.

Lo yakuza si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro e baciandogli una guancia e si sentì un po’ meglio nel vedere che da Yuri non traspariva nessuna preoccupazione.

Lo sentì adagiarsi nella sua stretta, appoggiarsi a lui e ricambiare il bacio.

« Sto cucinando la zuppa di miso. Poi ho preparato la carne e ho comprato del sushi, insieme alla frittura. Che ne dici? » chiese poi il più piccolo, indicando i piatti sul tavolo.

« Che ho una fame da lupi. » si lamentò poi, in tono scherzoso « E che senza di te sarei già morto di fame. »

Yuri ridacchiò e Yuya lo voltò verso di lui. Il più piccolo lo guardò, perplesso da quel comportamento, mentre lo yakuza gli accarezzava il volto. Yuri rimase immobile, ancora stupito, ma poi si ammorbidì.

« Yuya stai bene? Forse hai troppa fame. » lo prese ancora in giro il più piccolo.

Yuya accennò un sorriso, baciandolo ancora e sentì le braccia di Yuri circondargli il collo mentre spingeva il proprio corpo contro il suo.

« Sto bene, tranquillo. E’ che… mi sei mancato, tutto qua. » ammise imbarazzato allontanandosi.

Yuri sorrise ancora e poi si voltò, iniziando a sistemare il cibo sul tavolo, sedendosi poi al suo fianco.

Mangiarono commentando un drama che guardavano tutte le settimane. Quando finirono Yuri si alzò in piedi, porgendo a Yuya il posacenere e l’accendino e iniziando a sparecchiare.

Il più grande però lo prese per un polso, baciandolo ancora, questa volta con più passione di prima, stringendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi, attirandolo a sé. La pelle di Yuri era calda e il suo respiro era già affannato quando sentì le sue dita slacciargli lentamente la camicia, lasciandolo a petto nudo.

Yuya lo prese di peso e il più piccolo intrecciò le sue gambe intorno alla vita dello yakuza, riprendendo a baciarlo, senza capirci più niente. Aveva voglia di toccarlo e di farsi toccare, di sentire la loro pelle nuda e calda sfiorarsi, mentre in loro cresceva l’eccitazione.

Il più grande lo appoggiò sul letto e Yuri si spogliò, rapido, imitato subito da Yuya che si stese poi sopra di lui.

Riprese ancora a baciarlo, perché quelle labbra erano come una droga e non riusciva a farne a meno.

Lo toccò un po’ più bruscamente. Yuri gemette quando sentì le dita del più grande sfiorargli l’erezione, senza però stringerla. Il più piccolo però non aveva intenzione di far fare tutto allo yakuza, quindi sgusciò via da sotto di lui e, appoggiando le mani sul suo petto, lo spinse con la schiena contro il materasso. Si sedette sopra di lui, baciandogli il collo, mentre sentiva l’urgenza di Yuya nel suo respiro affannato e nei suoi occhi ardenti.

Scivolò lungo il suo petto, attardandosi sui capezzoli. Per una volta voleva fare le cose con calma, voleva sentire di riuscire davvero a farlo godere e voleva fare tesoro di quei gemiti di piacere che gli piacevano tanto.

Lentamente, sempre con la bocca impegnata sul suo petto, la mano di Yuri scese in mezzo alle proprie gambe, iniziando a masturbarsi. Yuya sentiva le loro erezioni sfiorarsi ogni volta che la mano di Yuri scivolava avanti e indietro e mosse i fianchi contro di lui, ottenendo solo uno spostamento di Yuri, calcolato, quel tanto che bastava perché Yuya continuasse ad eccitarsi senza però permettergli di soddisfarsi del tutto.

Yuya sospirò, frustrato, e riprese a baciarlo. Lo prese bruscamente per la testa, stringendo i capelli in una mano e portandolo su di sé. Le loro erezioni entrarono in contatto e Yuya smise di baciarlo.

La voglia lo stava lacerando e desiderava solo che, qualunque cosa Yuri avesse in mente, si sbrigasse a metterla in atto.

Yuri riprese a baciargli il collo, come se non avesse fretta, come se anche lui stesso non desiderasse altro che sentire il più grande dentro di sé.

Eppure continuò a muoversi lentamente, ascoltando i propri gemiti mischiati a quelli di Yuya, che si facevano più alti via via che si avvicinava al suo inguine.   
Continuò a baciargli le cosce, sfiorando quasi accidentalmente la punta della sua erezione, toccandola lievemente con il volto solo per passare all’altra coscia e continuando a torturarlo.

Mosse la guancia contro l’erezione di Yuya, muovendo il volto, continuando a farsi desiderare sempre di più.

Aveva visto più di una volta la grande mano di Yuya avvicinarsi a lui con fare minaccioso, forse pronto ad afferrarlo ancora per i capelli e spingersi dentro la sua bocca, con violenza, come aveva sempre fatto, ma ogni volta la vedeva abbassarsi.

Yuri si lasciò andare, prendendo finalmente fra le labbra solo la punta, sogghignando quando udì l’altro emettere un verso di animalesco godimento.

Lasciò correre la lingua contro la pelle bollente e tesa, sentendo come solo leggermente le dita di Yuya si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli, senza spingere e senza comandarlo e allora il più piccolo lasciò scivolare la testa contro di lui, prendendoglielo del tutto in bocca, iniziando a leccare, a toccarlo, a succhiarlo, perché vedere Yuya perdere il controllo quando erano a letto, in quelle condizioni, lo faceva sentire bene.

Perché sentiva che non era solo sesso quello che voleva, che non era là solo per un mero bisogno fisiologico, ma perché c’era qualcosa di più. E, per quanto fosse difficile, cercava di convincersi che era sempre così, ora dopo ora.

Perché per Yuya il sesso era vitale come l’aria e lui ormai lo sapeva bene. Scosse lievemente la testa, eliminando i pensieri negativi, continuando a muoversi su di lui, fino a quando non riprese bruscamente aria perché Yuya lo aveva spostato. Yuri sorrise, un ghigno di superiorità, mentre ascoltava l’altro che riprendeva fiato.

Poi si appoggiò al letto, allargando lievemente le gambe, un chiaro invito per il più grande di prenderlo e fare quello che voleva, e Yuya non se lo fece ripetere più volte.

Gli aggredì ancora le labbra, il petto, l’erezione, in maniera più animalesca di Yuri, ma al più piccolo andava bene così, per quanto fosse irruento, perché quella era passione, non voglia di fargli del male.

Sentì le dita di Yuya prepararlo, spingersi dentro di lui, seguite lentamente dalla sua lingua, dimostrandogli così che sapeva fare sesso anche preoccupandosi per lui. Yuri spinse i fianchi contro quella bocca e quelle dita che lo stavano facendo impazzire, costringendolo a volerne sempre di più, senza sosta, e fu in quel momento che Yuya si allontanò, afferrandolo per i fianchi; lo vide sistemarsi fra le proprie gambe aperte e poi lo sentì spingere, deciso, dentro di lui.

Yuri inarcò la schiena, trattenendo dei gemiti di dolore e ricacciando le lacrime, stringendosi a lui, nascondendo il volto nel suo petto, mentre le sue orecchie erano solo piene degli ansiti di Yuya, resi rochi dall’eccitazione.

Lo sentì iniziare a spingere poco dopo e Yuri non impiegò molto ad abituarsi, ad iniziare a spingere a sua volta contro di lui, senza più ritegno, chiedendogli sempre di più, sempre più forza e velocità.

Yuya allora fece passare una mano fra i loro corpi, prendendo a masturbarlo velocemente. Lo voleva sentire venire, lo voleva sentire gemere e godere e si ritenne soddisfatto quando una manciata di minuti dopo lo sentì venirgli in una mano, e sentì i denti di Yuri penetrargli la pelle delle spalle per contenere i gemiti.

Lo lasciò andare, riprendendo a spingere, senza dargli un solo attimo di tregua e poco dopo si svuotò a sua volta dentro di lui, gemendo a voce alta.

Si accasciò al suo fianco, mentre nell’aria si sentivano solo i loro respiri affannati. Yuri si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli, gli occhi lievemente lucidi.

« Ti amo. » sussurrò con voce rotta.

« Anche io. » ammise in una attimo il più grande stringendolo a sé « Va tutto bene Yu? » chiese poi.

L’altro annuì, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

« E’ solo sudore, non preoccuparti. Ora mi passa. »

Yuya sapeva che stava mentendo, sentiva le lacrime del più piccolo contro la sua pelle, ma non osava controbattere. Chissà quali pensieri si stavano alternando nella testa del fidanzato e si rese conto di dover agire subito, perché non voleva rischiare di perderlo.

« Ho una cosa per te. » gli disse « Vado a prendertela. »

Yuya si alzò in piedi, correndo al’ingresso, e afferrò la busta. Dalla cima prese una busta trasparente con dentro dei documenti e poi tornò nella stanza da letto.

Prese un profondo respiro, sentendo lo sguardo di Yuri su di sé, mentre una strana “ansia da prestazione” che non era da lui lo stava facendo innervosire sempre di più.

« Sai, ci ho pensato in questi giorni. Mi sono comportato male con te, continuando ad importi il mio pensiero. E’ che… so che sono discorsi già sentiti, ma io ho bisogno di tempo. E tu mi devi dire dove sbaglio, Yu. Perché chinare la testa e darmela sempre vinta non cambierà la cose. Credimi. »

Lo yakuza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, forse aspettando una replica da parte di Yuri che non arrivò, quindi porse al ragazzo quello che aveva in mano.

« Che cosa sono? » chiese il più piccolo.

« I documenti per la scuola. Ti ho iscritto oggi pomeriggio. Avrai il l’esame di ammissione fra due settimane e andrai alla scuola pubblica del quartiere. »

Yuri non disse una parola, limitandosi a stringere fra le mani quei fogli. Poi chinò lentamente la testa, iniziando improvvisamente a piangere.

Era strano, perché forse dentro di sé Yuri non aveva mai realmente sperato in un cambiamento di Yuya. Lo aveva desiderato, ma forse non ci aveva mai creduto fino in fondo.   
Alla fine, forse, gli andava bene così. Eliminate le sevizie, le ferite, le bruciature, gettando uno sguardo indietro alla sua vita Yuri poteva comunque ritenersi soddisfatto. Quel pomeriggio, dopo essersi sfogato con Kei e aver tolto quel peso che gli gravava sul petto, aveva davvero iniziato a dirsi che non avrebbe dovuto desiderare altro.

A modo suo Yuya lo amava, e ormai Yuri si sentiva intrappolato in quella tela di ragno che lui stesso aveva involontariamente iniziato a tessere quel lontano pomeriggio di estate, concedendo ad Hikaru il suo corpo violato e spezzato che tanto odiava.  Era stato in quel momento che forse le cose si erano fatte più complesse. Forse voleva che Yuya li scoprisse, indeciso comunque in quale reazione sperare.

Forse desiderava la morte e nel suo desiderio egoistico e vigliacco non aveva esitato due volte a mettere in mezzo Hikaru, vittima fondamentalmente innocente in quei giochi di potere, disperazione e tirannia. Invece ascoltare le parole di Yuya, così incredibilmente sincere dopo aver fatto sesso in una maniera dolce e irruenta allo stesso tempo, dopo aver visto come Yuya riuscisse a conciliare la bestia che graffiava nel suo petto, lo faceva sentire bene.

Non riuscì a smettere di piangere, stringendo al petto quei fogli così inutili che per lui rappresentavano tutto il suo mondo, tutte le sue speranze e le sue promesse.   
Yuya si sedette accanto a lui, abbracciandolo e chiedendogli perché stesse piangendo, senza riuscire a nascondere il tono ansioso e preoccupato.

Yuri scosse la testa, cercando di trovare un modo per riprendersi e calmarsi.

« Sono felice. » ansimò fra le lacrime e i singhiozzi, alzando a malapena la testa dal petto caldo del più grande « Sono felice Yuya. Perché finalmente posso iniziare a credere alle tue promesse. »

« Mi dispiace essere così brusco a volte. E’ che… io a volte non capisco dove sbaglio. »

Yuri scosse la testa e poi si protese verso il più grande baciandolo, e Yuya sentì come potevano essere morbide e calde quelle labbra, anche se il proprietario stava ancora continuando a piangere.

Il più piccolo frugò nei libri che Yuya gli aveva comprato. Non erano quelli scritti sulla lista, alcuni erano usati, presi a caso dalla libreria.

« Ne ho presi alcuni perché alla segreteria non avevano ancora la lista. » si giustificò lo yakuza « E ho pensato che forse i libri che hai già non ti bastavano per l’esame di ammissione e quindi sono andato con Kota a comprarne qualcuno. Ma… uhm… devo aver esagerato. »

Yuri rise e poi tornò sul letto, abbracciandolo e nascondendosi fra le sue braccia.

« E’ difficile per me renderti felice Yu. Io… al posto tuo… non avrei avuto tutta la tua forza. »

L’altro scosse la testa.

« Ti amo. » disse « E’ questo che mi dà la forza di andare avanti. »

« Lo so, è proprio di questo di cui parlo. Io… » prese un profondo respiro, di nuovo il nervosismo che lo stava divorando « Lascia stare. L’importante è che da adesso riusciamo a parlarci di più. »

Yuri si allontanò leggermente, sistemandosi accanto a lui.

« Che cosa stavi dicendo? »

« Nulla. » replicò lo yakuza, agitato.

« Yuya, che stavi dicendo? Hai appena detto che dovremo parlarci di più, no? E… dovremmo sapere tutto l’uno dell’altro, per aiutarci di più. »

Yuya rimase in silenzio, indeciso. Non sapeva se voleva mettere al corrente Yuri del suo passato, mettersi a nudo in quella maniera, permettendo al più piccolo di conoscere ogni più oscuro segreto che aveva alimentato, nel corso degli anni, quella belva che lo aveva reso il mostro che aveva conosciuto tre anni prima.

Ma Yuri continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhi grandi e profondi, e Yuya capì che per far funzionare davvero quella storia avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutto, liberandosi di quei demoni che continuavano a tormentarlo dopo tanti anni.

« Il fatto Yuri è che io ci sono passato. » ammise « Avevo più o meno la tua età quando sono entrato nella famiglia e sai… » ridacchiò, nervoso « I miei aniki, in tutto erano quattro, mi chiudeva tutto il giorno in una stanza, non potevo uscire, era senza finestre. Non mangiavo, non bevevo nulla. Quando loro tornavo, dovevo fare tutto quello che volevano. E intendo davvero tutto. Se non gli andava bene o mi ribellavo… » il più grande socchiuse gli occhi, passando nervosamente una mano su una spalla, più tatuata del resto del corpo « Beh, diciamo che una volta sono stato senza mangiare per quattro giorni. » commentò poi, la voce roca.

« Perché allora mi hai fatto tutto questo, Yuya? Sapevi quello che avrei passato, no? Quanto… avrei sofferto. » mormorò piano Yuri, la voce flebile.

Yuya ridacchiò, con fare isterico.

« Non lo so. Per me è sempre stato normale, capisci? Anche prima di diventare uno yakuza. Sono scappato da un padre alcolista che non faceva altro che molestarmi. Mia madre, prima di abbandonarmi, si limitava a stare in un angolo, a piangere, ignorando quello che accadeva in casa. Ero stanco della povertà, stanco di mio padre, stanco di vivere. » scosse le spalle « Alla fine mi sono arreso Yuri. Ho deciso di vivere quell’incubo. Per anni ho fatto quello che voleva mio padre e per altrettanti anni ho accontentato i miei aniki. Ero arrabbiato quando ti ho visto perché ho visto in te quello che ero io. E volevo spezzarti, piegarti, perché così mi sarei sentito meno in colpa e meno sporco. Io… volevo liberarmi dei miei demoni, abbandonarli addosso a te, che neanche ti conoscevo. » scosse le spalle, ancora, rimanendo in silenzio.

Yuri lo fissò a bocca aperta, gli occhi lucidi e di nuovo in prossimità del pianto. Allungò lentamente una mano, sfiorandogli i tatuaggi delle braccia. Yuri aveva sempre notato che dal gomito fino sopra alle spalle, i disegni erano più fitti, i colori più accesi, le linee più accentuate, come se Yuya avesse disperatamente tentato di nascondere qualche cosa che gli marchiava la pelle.

« Come mai questi disegni sono più ricchi? » chiese piano, le lacrime sull’orlo degli occhi e la voce roca, quasi disperata, come se in realtà non volesse davvero conoscere la risposta.

« Perché ho i loro segni addosso. Ogni sera, quando finivano con me, mi facevano una linea sul braccio. Uno dopo l’altro, giorno dopo giorno. Quando li ho uccisi avevo la parte sopra del corpo quasi del tutto ricoperta da questi marchi. E non li sopportavo. Volevo strapparmi la pelle perché il solo vederli mi faceva stare male. Ecco perché sono ricoperto di tatuaggi. Con loro ho perso l’unica traccia di umanità che mi era rimasta e alla fine hanno vinto loro. Sono diventato un mostro, proprio come volevano. »

Ricordava che l’unica volta che Yuya gli aveva parlato di quei tatuaggi era stato qualche mese prima per raccontargli la leggenda della Nishikigoi, il giorno del suo disastroso compleanno, dove per la prima volta lui e Yuya si erano parlati veramente.

Fece scivolare le dita lungo la sua pelle, osservando ogni linea o tratto, ogni colore e ogni disegno.

« Ti sei sentito meglio dopo averli uccisi? » chiese poi osservando le proprie braccia, marchiate dalle cicatrici.

Yuya scosse le spalle, quasi indifferente.

« Sì, stavo bene. Stavo bene perché loro erano morti e io ero finalmente libero da loro. E’ per questo che mi chiedo come tu riesca a stare accanto a me, a non odiarmi come io odiavo loro. »

« Non paragonarti a loro Yuya. » sussurrò il più piccolo sfiorandogli il volto e baciandolo lentamente « Tu non mi hai mai trattato come loro. Mi hai dato una casa, dei vestiti, del cibo, senza mai privarmi di nulla. E’ vero, i primi tempi sono stati difficili, ma… » si interruppe, cercando le parole « Ma adesso stiamo insieme, no? Non c’è più bisogno di pensare a quei momenti e a quello che hai fatto, no? » ripeté, il tono di voce più alto del normale.

Yuya gli accarezzò il volto, dolcemente, mostrandogli un sorriso triste.

« No Yuri. Non sono diverso da loro, fidati. Volevano che diventassi così e non ho avuto le forze per ribellarmi. Quella per me era la normalità. Volevo sentirmi meglio, rovinando la tua vita come loro hanno fatto con me e come ha fatto mio padre prima di loro. Volevo smettere di soffrire e pensavo che fosse il metodo giusto. Mi dispiace. »

Il più piccolo scosse la testa. In fondo, loro due non erano più così diversi. Pur di sentirsi meglio, di lasciare quel mondo che li aveva fatti solo soffrire, lui e Yuya erano stati egoisti.  
Per liberarsi di quella sofferenza che lo stava schiacciando giorno dopo giorno non avevano esitato a mettere in mezzo persone innocenti. Yuya aveva comprato lui, riversandogli addosso il peso di anni e anni di stupri e molestie, cicatrici, ferite, bruciature che comunque non avrebbe mai abbandonato nessuno dei due.

Yuri invece aveva ucciso Hikaru, dopo averlo involontariamente sedotto, dopo aver quasi accettato quella mano tesa verso di lui, che lo avrebbe finalmente reso libero. E invece l’aveva rifiutata e nel momento in cui lo shatei aveva incrinato il suo mondo accoltellando Yuya, si era accanito su di lui, brutalmente, fino a che l’altro non aveva smesso di respirare, colpo dopo colpo.

Lo abbracciò, baciandolo ancora. Si fece stringere, baciare e toccare ancora, gemette contro la sua bocca e il suo corpo, sentendolo di nuovo contro e dentro di sé. Lo sentiva spingere, lentamente, come se in quel modo tutto il loro passato si potesse riparare, forse dimenticare. Yuri ne voleva sempre di più, inarcò la schiena, mosse i fianchi contro Yuya, fino a che non lo sentì venire ancora dentro di sé.

Lo yakuza rimase sopra di lui, le braccia tese e tremanti per lo sforzo, ma non accennò a spostarsi. Si guardarono e si sorrisero e Yuri si alzò sui gomiti baciandolo.

« Ti amo. » sussurrò.

« Anche io. » ricambiò l’altro lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui.

Poi nascose il suo volto nel collo di Yuri, stringendolo a sé, e Yuri lo sentì piangere. Singhiozzava come un bambino e il più piccolo si limitò ad abbracciandolo, sussurrandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Eppure sapevano entrambi che era solo una bugia, che nemmeno quella bugia avrebbe potuto mai eliminare il dolore che si portavano dentro, ormai inciso a fuoco nella loro anima.

La notte era ancora lunga e Yuya, che non aveva mai pianto da quando era scappato di casa, si liberò almeno in parte di quel peso che si portava dietro da quasi diciassette anni.


	6. Capitolo 05

** Capitolo 05 **

 

Yabu osservò Kei vagare per casa. Sbuffò, lievemente irritato. Yuya aveva chiuso l’ufficio per qualche giorno, per rimanere a casa con Yuri che era stato colto da una crisi di ansia pre – esame di ammissione, dato che era da più di tre anni che non frequentava una scuola e non sosteneva un esame.

Il più grande fece cadere di nuovo lo sguardo sul libro che stava leggendo. Kei fece la spola un paio di volte dal salotto alla stanza, fino ad arrivare alla cucina. Guardò per l’ennesima volta dentro al frigo e poi si buttò sul divano, senza dire nulla.

Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di moderare il proprio nervosismo. Odiava quando Kei ciondolava per casa senza avere un apparentemente ragione per vivere. Di solito si metteva a guardare la televisione, e se proprio non c’era niente che gli piaceva metteva i dvd delle sue serie televisive e guardava quelle. Oppure rimaneva in camera a dormire, cosa che faceva per la maggior parte del tempo quando non guardava drama e quando non era impegnato con le faccende domestiche.

A Kei di solito piaceva tenersi occupato con i lavori di casa. Diceva sempre che lo distraevano, che gli permettevano di sentirsi un po’ più utile e un po’ meno un peso. Di solito, prima del litigio con lo yakuza, Kei andava nel pomeriggio a dare una sistemata anche a casa di Yuya. Era risaputo all’interno della famiglia che Yuya era completamente negato per ogni faccenda di tipo domestico.

Non era in grado di passare l’aspirapolvere, né tanto meno di mettersi a cucinare. Programmare la lavatrice e stirare poi erano veramente un’utopia anche se Kota sospettava che fosse più per pigrizia e per far fare qualcosa a Kei che per reale incapacità. Ma non aveva mai detto niente, anche perché Kei trovava piacevole quel passatempo, un modo anche per sdebitarsi dei continui aiuti di Yuya che faceva di tutto per alleggerire il borsello di Kota dai dispendiosi trattamenti medici.

Kota non era mai stato ricco. Entrare nella yakuza lo aveva aiutato un po’, indubbiamente, ma i primi anni le sue finanze venivano costantemente prosciugate dalle visite all’ospedale e dalle costosissime medicine che Kei prendeva per tenere sotto controllo l’ansia, la depressione, gli incubi e la paura.

C’era stato un periodo, quando non aveva ancora confidenza con Yuya e non era ancora il suo braccio destro, che non riusciva a mangiare perché preferiva comprare le medicine e far mangiare Kei.

Era dimagrito vistosamente in quel periodo e, nonostante gli anni, Kota non era più riuscito a riprendere i chili persi. Poi Yuya aveva iniziato casualmente ad aumentargli lo stipendio. A volte li spacciava per “ _straordinari_ ”, a volte per “ _pagamenti anticipati_ ”, altre volte gli aveva detto che “ _aveva sbagliato a versare i soldi e li aveva messi nel conto corrente di Kota invece che nel suo_ ”.

Il più piccolo aveva cercato di restituirgli i soldi, ma Yuya non aveva voluto saperne. Anzi, era interessato alla condizione di Kei, gli stava vicino quanto poteva e quando Kota doveva andare via per giorni interi, si offriva di stare con lui per fargli compagnia.

Passavano le ore insieme e Kota si chiedeva sempre di che cosa potessero mai parlare, diversi come erano. Perché Yuya e Kei erano veramente diversi. Per modo di vestirsi, mangiare, vivere. Anche semplicemente il modo di salutare o di approcciarsi a qualcun altro era diverso.

E vedere che comunque Kei riusciva ad aprirsi, a tornare lentamente il ragazzo che era prima, gli aveva sempre fatto piacere, perché comprendeva, anche se con difficoltà, che non poteva fare tutto da solo.

In quegli anni invece, da quando Kei e Yuya avevano discusso, sembrava che tutti gli sforzi degli anni passati fossero come sfumati. Kei era tornato a chiudersi in sé stesso, riprendendo quell’atteggiamento infantile e sciocco che aveva sempre usato come maschera per difendersi dal mondo, anche quando andavano ancora a scuola e la loro sembrava essere ancora una vita normale.

Era diventato più taciturno e aveva praticamente smesso di uscire di casa se non per fare la spesa e incontrarsi qualche volta con Yuri, e Kota ormai si era veramente stancato, sentendosi inutile, come se fosse messo costantemente da parte da Kei per poter stare con Yuya.

Sapeva dentro di sé che la sua era una velata ed un po’ inutile gelosia – mai si ricordava di aver visto Kei rimandare un appuntamento con lui per poter stare con Yuya, ma si sentiva comunque un gradino sotto al suo aniki.

E la sola idea di parlarne con uno dei due, per poter poi essere oggetto di derisione da parte di entrambi, non era una delle sue massime aspettative di vita.

Sentì Kei ciabattare per l’ennesima volta verso il frigo e fu a quel punto che, preso per la più totale esasperazione che durava ormai da quasi due anni, Kota chiuse di scatto il libro, alzandosi in piedi.

Kei alzò la testa voltandosi verso di lui, perplesso.

« Ko? » domandò, con la sua voce innocente.

Il diretto interessato rimase fermo davanti alla poltrona e poi sospirò ancora.

« Kei, perché non facciamo qualcosa? » domandò poi avvicinandosi a lui, sorridendogli dolcemente « Magari andiamo sul lungomare e ti compro un gelato, che ne dici? »

Kei mise su un broncio pensieroso, poi scosse la testa.

« Non mi va di arrivare fino al lungomare. »

Yabu sospirò di nuovo, più pesantemente di prima.

« Allora andiamo a prendere un gelato nel quartiere. Ci mettiamo seduti ad un bar a chiacchierare e a prendere un po’ del fresco della sera, che ne pensi? »

Kei ciondolò di nuovo, buttandosi per l’ennesima volta sul divano.

« No. Non ho voglia di uscire. »

« Guardiamo un drama? »

« Non c’è niente che mi vada di vedere. »

« Allora ti aiuto a sistemare la credenza in cucina o l’armadio, non dici sempre che sono troppo disordinato? »

« Mh… sì… ma non ho molta voglia di mettermi in camera a sistemare. »

« C’è qualcosa che vuoi fare, allora? » esclamò Kota a voce alta, nervoso e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo.

Kei roteò gli occhi e gli diede le spalle, continuando a stare sdraiato sul divano.

« No. Lasciami stare. »

« E’ a causa di Yuya, vero? » continuò, il tono alto come prima.

Kei non si voltò nemmeno.

« Sei un idiota Kota se pensi queste cose. » borbottò.

« Sarò anche idiota, ma questo è quello che mi lasci comprendere. E’ tanto tempo che non facciamo niente insieme, Kei. Io mi ammazzo di lavoro da mattina a sera per te e tu non hai nemmeno la decenza di fare qualcosa con me. » si sfogò il più grande, sentendo la rabbia che prendeva il sopravvento.

Era stanco di sentirsi messo continuamente da parte, dopo tutta la fatica e i sacrifici che faceva e che aveva fatto, solo perché Kei era triste e depresso a causa della rottura con il suo migliore amico.

Si sentiva privo delle fondamenta, come se non avesse più un pavimento su cui appoggiare i piedi. Sentiva che scivolava, lentamente, nell’oblio della rabbia e della gelosia, percependo la propria anima cadere e cadere e cadere.

Si meritava un po’ di comprensione e di considerazione. Per una volta, solo una, avrebbe voluto sentire di essere lui al primo posto delle sue priorità.

« Che stai dicendo Kota? Yuya non c’entra nulla, è solo un altro idiota come te. »

« Mi sono stancato Kei. Ogni sera è sempre la stessa storia. Stiamo chiusi in casa perché tu non hai voglia di uscire, ignorando costantemente quello che voglio fare io. Ti sono stato accanto per anni, ti ho aiutato nei momenti più brutti della tua vita, cazzo, sono diventato uno yakuza per stare con te e per aiutarti. » gli urlò frustrato.

Kei si alzò in piedi, il volto misto in una smorfia di rabbia e di delusione.

« Cosa vorresti dire? » sibilò Kei piano « Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla Kota, non ti ho chiesto io di mollare la tua vita, la tua università, la tua famiglia per me. Non far ricadere sulle mie spalle il peso delle tue stupide decisioni. »

Kota rimase un secondo in silenzio. Poi agì completamente di istinto. Alzò una mano e gli rifilò probabilmente il primo schiaffo della sua vita.

Kei cadde sbilanciato sul divano, seduto, la faccia pallida e una mano sulla guancia colpita. Rimase con la testa china sul petto, gli occhi immediatamente lucidi, il corpo che iniziava lentamente a tremare.

« Sei solo un ingrato Kei. Sono felice di vedere che del mio amore non te ne è mai fregato un cazzo. » sussurrò Kota, cercando di sentirsi in colpa per quello che aveva appena fatto, ma senza riuscirci « Ti ho dato tutto me stesso, tutta la mia vita. L’ho fatto perché volevo renderti felice e mai una volta in tutti questi anni mi sono pentito delle scelte che ho fatto. Ma se tu devi pensare sempre e solo a Yuya, allora non vedo perché io debba continuare. »

Kei rimase in silenzio. Era praticamente la prima volta che litigavano così seriamente, Kota non aveva mai alzato le mani su di lui e tutto quel discorso gli stava facendo girare la testa per quanto era priva di senso.

« Allora dimmi qualcosa! » urlò Kota, le mani strette a pugno.

Il più piccolo continuò a rimanere in silenzio, senza fissarlo. Nella sua testa si alternavano pensieri senza senso, senza che lui riuscisse a metterli a posto, a sistemarli, a capirli.

Kota scosse la testa e lanciò sul divano una scatola di medicine.

« Tieni, questa evidentemente è l’unica cosa per il quale stai con me. » sussurrò prima di dargli le spalle e lasciarlo da solo a casa.

 

**

 

Yuya andò ad aprire la porta di casa e rimase per una manciata di secondi senza riuscire a dire nulla. Davanti a lui c’era Kei, con la testa china, che piangeva senza sosta.

« Che è successo? » chiese, iniziando ad agitarsi.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando Kota, iniziando a temere il peggio.

« Entra, vieni dentro. » mormorò poi facendolo entrare « Yuri, prepara un tè. » esclamò poi a voce alta.

« Non alzare la voce. » urlò Kei scostandolo e piegandosi a terra, portandosi le mani sulle orecchie, iniziando a mormorare qualcosa di indecifrabile e a dondolarsi avanti e indietro.

Yuri arrivò di corsa all’ingresso, prontamente fermato da Yuya, che lo allontanò, senza staccare gli occhi da Kei, ancora singhiozzante e accovacciato a terra.

« Vai di là. » sussurrò piano al fidanzato « E non ti preoccupare. »

« Ma Kei… »

« Kei ha una crisi. Tranquillo, so come fare. »

Nella testa di Yuri si alternarono ricordi e sensazioni diverse. La gelosia di quando li aveva visti uscire dal conbini, la sensazione che Yuya si preoccupasse troppo di quegli che erano gli sbalzi di Kei, di nuovo quel polsino macchiato di sangue, sommato ad altre piccole macchie che aveva trovato nel corso delle settimane.

Comunque gli obbedì, allontanandosi e mettendosi in cucina, ad aspettare. Yuya dal canto suo si sedette sul gradino dell’ingresso davanti a Kei, poggiandogli lievemente le mani sulle spalle, ma quest’ultimo si scostò ancora, allontanandosi, piangendo più forte di prima, urlando che voleva solo fargli del male, scalciando e muovendo le braccia.

Lo yakuza si avvicinò lentamente, prendendogli con calma le mani e sussurrandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

« Kei, sono Yuya. Tranquillo, qui nessuno ti farà del male. » mormorò con una voce così dolce che a Yuri si strinse il cuore nel sentirla.

Il ragazzino continuò a singhiozzare, a mormorare il nome di Kota e a dondolarsi.

« Kei, ora conta insieme a me, ok? » domandò piano lo yakuza « Conta fino a dieci con me. Uno… » iniziò. « Due… tre… » continuò con voce cantilenante.

Kei tirò su con il naso, aprendo lievemente gli occhi.

« Quattro… » sussurrò piano Kei « Cinque… » disse ancora.

« Bravo Kei-chan, vedi che nessuno vuole farti del male? » sorrise Yuya « Sei… »

Kei annuì. Strinse con più forza le mani di Yuya.

« Sette… otto… nove… dieci… » concluse poi, smettendo lentamente di piangere.

Yuya e Kei rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, a studiarsi, poi il più piccolo si sedette sul gradino dell’ingresso accanto a lui.

« Che cosa è successo? » domandò ancora « Dov’è Kota? »

Kei riprese a dondolarsi, mordendosi un labbro, iniziando a contorcersi le mani, facendosi male con le unghie. Yuya gli prese gentilmente una mano, stringendola fra le sue.

« Kota… abbiamo litigato questa sera. » mormorò con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi, di nuovo in procinto di mettersi a piangere « Mi ha dato uno schiaffo e mi ha detto che tutti i suoi sacrifici sono stati inutili, perché secondo lui non lo amo. »  
Si morse un labbro, con più forza, prima di piangere di nuovo. Yuya sbarrò gli occhi, allucinato.

« Uno schiaffo? » ripeté. « Cos… Perché? »

« Perché gli ho detto che nessuno lo ha obbligato a stare con me in tutti questi anni e lui allora ha perso la testa. Se n’è andato sbattendo la porta di casa, dicendo che l’unico motivo per cui sto con lui sono le medicine. » spiegò fra i singhiozzi, portandosi le gambe al petto e affondando il volto fra le ginocchia.

Lo yakuza rimase in silenzio, non riuscendo a fare altro che abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé, cercando di farlo smettere di piangere.

Socchiuse gli occhi.

Erano passati anni dalla sua ultima crisi e di certo mai era successo a causa di Kota, proprio quel Kota che piuttosto che picchiarlo si sarebbe amputato una mano. Sospirò, chiedendosi che cosa fosse successo per farlo scattare in quella maniera, per fare e dire quelle cose.

Lo portò sul divano, senza smettere di abbracciarlo. Dalla cucina Yuri li osservò e si domandò come mai continuasse a sentirsi il terzo incomodo. Avrebbe voluto andarsene, dirgli che non era possibile per Yuya essere così carino e gentile con Kei dopo che per tre anni non aveva fatto altro che parlargli alle spalle, insultandolo e ignorandolo.

Eppure rimase in silenzio, le mani strette a pugno. Voltò lo sguardo, fino a che lo yakuza non lo raggiunse.

« Vado a cercare Kota. » gli disse prima di mettere sul tavolo due scatole di medicine, di colore bianco e blu « Dagli questa pillola appena si riprende e poi fai qualcosa da mangiare e dargli quest’altra, va bene? » domandò.

Yuri annuì. Ripensò alla sua vita, a tutte le cose brutte che aveva subito e affrontato. Seccato, si alzò in piedi, ignorando lo sguardo perplesso di Yuya che, comunque, lo ignorò, andando ad infilarsi subito le scarpe e uscendo di casa, lasciandolo da solo con Kei.

 

**

 

Yuya non dovette poi cercare tanto a lungo. Camminò per il quartiere di Kabuki-chō solo per una mezz’ora scarsa, prima di trovarsi al parco pubblico, a quell’ora di sera deserto, per trovare Yabu seduto su una panchina, la testa piegata e appoggiata fra le mani.

Si sedette accanto a lui, titubante. Sapeva bene come fosse fatto Kota, ma non riusciva a comprendere in che stato si trovasse.

Il ragazzo si limitò a spostare lo sguardo verso di lui, per poi sospirare pesantemente, tornando ad ignorarlo.

« Sai perché sono qua, vero? » chiese Yuya, accendendosi una sigaretta.

« Non mi va di parlarne Yuya. Lasciami da solo. »

« Non mi interessa un cazzo di quello che vuoi te. Ho appena mollato Kei con un principio di crisi isterica da abbandono a casa mia, crisi, guarda un po’, causata da te. Voglio sapere per quale fottuto motivo gli hai dato uno schiaffo. »

« Da quando ti interessi di queste cose? Non mi pare che tu sia un uomo molto migliore di me. » ringhiò Kota, voltandosi verso di lui.

Yuya lo afferrò per il colletto tirandolo contro di sé, seccato da quel comportamento che non era da Kota.

« Cosa vuoi fare Yuya? Vuoi picchiarmi? Fallo, tanto per te che cosa cambia? L’importante è che Kei sia felice, vero? L’importante è che lui stia bene con te, non con me. » scattò il più piccolo, scostandosi dalla presa dello yakuza e alzandosi in piedi.

Buttò via tutta l’aria che aveva nel polmoni, passandosi le mani sul volto.

« Sono stanco di lavorare come un matto quando non è felice con me. » concluse guardando altrove.

Yuya rimase in silenzio, finendo la sua sigaretta. Lasciò cadere a terra il mozzicone, spegnendolo con la punta del piede, guardando a terra.

« Si può sapere che ti prende Kota? Tutto questo non è da te! Insomma, hai picchiato Kei, in una situazione normale se qualcuno avesse fatto lo stesso lo avresti ucciso! »

« E allora che cosa è da me? »

« Kei ti ama, da dove ti è uscita questa teoria malsana del fatto che non vuole stare con te? » esplose a voce alta lo yakuza « Kami Kota, sei veramente più idiota di quanto pensassi! » esclamò poi dandogli le spalle, facendo per andarsene.

« Perché è così Yuya! All’inizio cercavo di non farci caso, perché ero felice che Kei riuscisse a farsi degli amici, nonostante tutto. Ma da quando avete litigato è come se fosse tutto tornato come prima. E’ difficile, Yuya. E’ difficile quando pensa a qualcun altro. »

Yuya si voltò, poi schioccò la lingua. Scosse la testa, riprendendo a camminare.

« Solo un idiota penserebbe queste cose di Kei. » si limitò a dire.

« Pensi di essere migliore di me, Takaki? » sibilò Yabu « Pensi davvero che quello che hai fatto per noi in questi anni ti renda superiore a me? Sono stanco di essere sempre messo da parte, lo sai? Ho dedicato la mia vita a Kei perché lo amo più della mia stessa vita, ho fatto di tutto pur di vederlo solo tornare a fidarsi di me come una volta. E vedere come lui si sia aperto con te senza mostrare quasi nessuna paura mentre io ho dovuto guadagnarmela di nuovo quella fiducia… » si asciugò di nuovo le lacrime, nervoso, irritato dal fatto di essersi aperto con la persona con la quale meno voleva parlare « Non è tutto rose e fiori, Takaki. » urlò.

Yuya si voltò verso di lui. Sì, forse poteva comprenderlo. Comprendere il suo dolore, la sua rabbia, quell’insana gelosia che lo aveva portato a picchiare Kei. Scosse la testa, dilaniato da un senso di colpa che lo divorava da anni dall’interno.

Non riusciva quasi a perdonare Kota per aver schiaffeggiato il suo fidanzato eppure lui stesso, ignorando ogni principio morale ed etico, per anni aveva seviziato e torturato Yuri, nascondendosi alla fine dietro la bandiera dell’amore eterno.  
Kei aveva ragione, dopo tutto. Le cicatrici di quello che adesso era il suo ragazzo non sarebbero scomparse con un colpo di spugna, né con delle belle parole d’amore.

Eppure Yuya più che pentirsi non sapeva che cosa fare. Più che osservare Kota con la sguardo pieno di pietà, non riusciva a fare nulla.

« Sei un coglione. » mormorò osservando Kota, piegato sulle ginocchia, in lacrime.

Si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e accendendosi una sigaretta. Buttò via il fumo.

Yuya non lo aveva mai visto piangere o abbattersi. Lo aveva conosciuto con il sorriso sulle labbra, armato di una forza d’animo che non aveva mai visto in nessun’altra persona. Si era sfogato qualche volta con lui, anche se raramente. Poteva magari adombrarsi, rimanere più pensieroso del solito, ma ogni volta che tornava a casa, era sempre pieno di energie positive.

Immaginare un Kota che per tutti quegli anni aveva covato quei pensieri lo faceva innervosire. Perché per lui Kei era sempre stato un qualcuno da proteggere proprio da quelle cattiverie che lui stesso perpetrava in giro, stuprando, vendendo droga ed esseri umani, uccidendo a sangue freddo.

Il solo immaginare Kei in una visione sentimentale o, peggio ancora, sessuale, lo disgustava.

« Non mi perdonerà mai, vero Yuya? » lo sentì singhiozzare, a mezza voce.

Yuya rimase in silenzio. Scosse le spalle, non sapendo che cosa rispondergli. Il più piccolo si lasciò cadere a terra seduto, portando le gambe al petto, privato di ogni pensiero o parola.

Poi ridacchiò, nervosamente.

« Come potrebbe farlo? » sussurrò poi « Mi sono comportato male con lui. Dovrebbe odiarmi, perché è giusto così. »

« Kota… » sbuffò Yuya, riprendendo ad innervosirsi « Questo discorso non ha senso e lo sai anche tu. » lo afferrò per un braccio, tentando di alzarlo in piedi, senza riuscirci.

Stava per desistere, quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, vedendo Kei in piedi, a pochi metri da loro e dietro di lui Yuri, piegato invece sulle ginocchia con il respiro corto.

« Ko! » esclamò il ragazzo correndo verso il fidanzato.

Kei superò Yuya quasi senza vederlo, per gettarsi in ginocchio davanti a Yabu, abbracciandolo e affondando il volto nel suo collo, riprendendo a piangere

« Kei non vuole che Ko lo lasci. » singhiozzò piano.

Il diretto interessato ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendolo a sé, baciandogli i capelli, senza riuscire a smettere di scusarsi.

« Kei non vuole stare senza Ko, Kei non vuole, non vuole, non vuole. » continuò il più piccolo, senza fermarsi.

« Non ti voglio lasciare Kei. Mi dispiace, sono stato stupido, io… » si interruppe, baciandogli la fronte « Mi dispiace. » sussurrò per l’ennesima volta.

« A Kei non importa. Kei vuole solo che Ko sia felice, per davvero. » bisbigliò fra le lacrime alzando il volto « Kei ama Ko, a Kei non importa nulla delle medicine, vuole solo stare con te. »

« Anche io voglio stare con te. Ero arrabbiato e ho detto cose che non penso. »

« Quindi Ko non lascia Kei? »

« No, Kota non lascia Kei-chan. » sussurrò cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, ricambiato più apertamente dal più piccolo.

Kei lo abbracciò di nuovo, sporgendosi volontariamente verso di lui, baciandolo sulle labbra. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, immaginando di essere in un altro luogo, di essere tornato a scuola, a quando aveva una vita felice.

E si sentì meglio, perché era felice, felice per davvero. Felice di uscire di casa, felice di sentirsi bene tutte le mattine.  
Era felice di vedere Kota, di sentirlo vicino a sé tutto il giorno, di farsi viziare e di farsi coccolare.

E per qualche minuto, minuti che non sentiva così vivi da anni e anni, gli sembrava di essere tornato quello di un tempo e desiderò cambiare, perché senza Kota nulla della sua vita aveva più un senso.

Si allontanò, osservando il volto del fidanzato, che gli sorrideva.

« Ti amo. » lo sentì bisbigliare e per Kei furono le parole più belle della sua vita.

« Anche Kei ti ama Ko-chan. » replicò, abbracciandolo e lasciandosi andare contro di lui.

Kota era talmente felice di riavere Kei fra le braccia e Kei era talmente felice di sapere che l’altro non era intenzionato a lasciarlo sul serio, che nessuno dei due si era accorto del fatto che sia Yuya che Yuri se ne erano andati già da un pezzo.


	7. Capitolo 06

** Capitolo 06 **

 

Yamada lo vide entrare e capì che arrivare a fine giornata sarebbe stato ancora più complicato del solito.

Lo yakuza era visibilmente irritato, gli occhiali calati leggermente sul naso, la giacca dietro la spalla e i primi bottoni della camicia slacciati.

Era entrato nella stanza dove Yamada si prostituiva senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe. Il ragazzino aveva tentato di allontanarsi di qualche passo, ma senza successo.

La mano di Yuya lo aveva afferrato per un polso, tirandolo vicino a sé, prima di calare sul suo volto il primo di una lunga serie di schiaffi.

Yamada scivolò contro il muro, il naso sanguinante e il labbro spaccato, già privo di forze per continuare a rimanere lucido per tutto il pomeriggio. La vista era annebbiata e il sangue gli colava da una tempia lungo il suo volto.

Il più grande lo afferrò per i capelli, trascinandolo per la stanza prima di sbatterlo sul materasso. Yamada si alzò sulle ginocchia, cercando di arrancare, ma senza successo: la testa gli girava.

L’altro montò sul letto, mettendosi sopra di lui e afferrandolo per la maglietta, strappandola con il coltello, iniziando a ferirlo, ignorando i singhiozzi di Yamada e il suo dolore.

Era stanco Yuya di avere quel lato dentro di sé e di non saperlo reprimere. Yamada si sarebbe piegato a differenza di Yuri.   
A costo di riempire la sua pelle di tagli, a costo di fargli perdere ogni goccia di sangue, a costo di…

Portò una mano alla cintura dei pantaloni, slacciandola velocemente e afferrando di nuovo Yamada per i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé con forza, dato che il più piccolo continuava imperterrito a ribellarsi.

Ad un certo punto Yuya si fermò, osservandosi intorno. Poi spinse Yamada sul letto, rivestendosi velocemente. Lo legò per i polsi al letto, senza domandarsi se i lacci in realtà non fossero troppo stretti, tanto il dolore per lui avrebbe già dovuto rappresentare una quotidiana rassegnazione.

Strinse fra le dita il coltello, sentendo come i polpastrelli scivolassero sull’impugnatura in tessuto, poi avvicinò la lama al corpo già ferito di Yamada. Si nutrì dei suoi occhi pieni di paura e di odio, prima di appoggiarla sulla pelle, osservandola lacerarsi.

Le gocce di sangue scivolavano lungo il petto, i fianchi, il costato, macchiandolo e marchiandolo per l’ennesima volta come sua proprietà, anche se Yuya di nuove proprietà non ne voleva.

Aveva Yuri a casa, l’unica proprietà su cui voleva e doveva rivendicare il possesso. Di Yamada non gli importava molto. Era un oggetto, una parentesi, nulla di più. Dopo di lui ce ne sarebbe stato un altro e poi un altro ancora.   
Perché non voleva più vedere il sangue o le lacrime o la sofferenza di Yuri. Quello che graffiava nel suo petto era una bestia, ma Yuri non la avrebbe mai più vista. Non avrebbe mai più visto l’animale che era e che sarebbe sempre stato.

E intanto Yamada piangeva, soffriva cercando di limitare i singhiozzi, ma Yuya era sordo ad ogni supplica.

Si alzò dal letto solo quando le sue dita erano macchiate di sangue e quando perfino Ryosuke, stremato da quelle ore infernali, aveva smesso ormai di ribellarsi.

  
**

 

Yuri prese i libri di scuola da sotto il banco, infilandoli nella borsa, per tornare a casa. Aveva da fare parecchi giri prima del ritorno di Yuya, e di certo non voleva dargli una scusa per continuare a borbottare sulla sua poca efficienza da quando frequentava la scuola.

Ma il più piccolo non aveva intenzione di dargli peso. Yuya era solo geloso del tempo che passava lontano da lui, doveva solo farci l’abitudine e avere pazienza. Uscì velocemente dall’edificio scolastico, dirigendosi verso il centro di Kabuki-chō, dove si trovava il mercato giornaliero.

Comprò rapidamente della frutta e della verdura fresca, prima di passare al conbini per la birra e per le sigarette di Yuya. Mentre era indeciso su quale pezzo di carne comprare, sentì il cellulare vibrargli nella tasca. Era un messaggio di Yuya che lo avvisava che non sarebbe rientrato a pranzo quel giorno e che quindi si sarebbero rivisti a cena.

Yuri appoggiò di nuovo il cellulare dentro la borsa e sospirò, sconsolato. Ormai erano tanti i pomeriggi in cui Yuya non tornava a casa e quando lo faceva aveva sempre dei vestiti sporchi di sangue.  
Il suo atteggiamento diventava aggressivo quando Yuri gli chiedeva che cosa avesse fatto a lavoro e il più piccolo aveva ben presto imparato a tacere. Meglio il dubbio piuttosto che farlo seriamente arrabbiare.

Si stava avviando verso la strada di casa, cercando di bilanciare il peso delle buste con quello della borsa di scuola, quando si sentì chiamare. Si fermò in mezzo alla strada, voltandosi e vedendo correre verso di lui un ragazzo che poteva avere sì e no la sua stessa età.

Nonostante il caldo di quella giornata, indossava una maglietta a maniche lunghe, dei jeans e aveva un cappello calato sul volto. Il ragazzo lo raggiunse, fermandosi davanti a lui e piegandosi sulle ginocchia, riprendendo fiato.

« Ci conosciamo? » chiese Yuri perplesso.

« Penso proprio di no. Volevo parlarti, puoi seguirmi al bar? »

Yuri fece un passo indietro, sospettoso.

« No. Chi sei? » chiese di nuovo il più piccolo.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa, ghignando e scrutandolo da capo a piedi.

« Il mio nome è Yamada Ryosuke. Sono nato nel bordello di Yuya e mi prostituisco da quando ho otto anni. Ma io conosco te. Il tuo nome è abbastanza famoso nel giro. »

Yuri continuò a fissarlo, i muscoli tesi per scappare.

« Sono in ritardo. Yuya sarà a casa a momenti. » mentì, stringendo fra le mani le buste della spesa.

« Impossibile. Dovrebbe essere nella mia stanza, proprio adesso. Sarà molto arrabbiato e Yuya non è mai un bello spettacolo quando si arrabbia. » ridacchiò, ancora « Lo so bene, quasi meglio di te. »

« Che vuoi dire? » mormorò Yuri senza parole.

L’altro non rispose, limitandosi ad alzarsi le maniche della maglietta, permettendo al più piccolo si osservare le cicatrici bianche che risaltavano sulla propria pelle. Yuri sbiancò. Le conosceva bene quelle cicatrici. Conosceva la profondità, la lama con le quali erano stati inferte, e conosceva soprattutto chi le aveva fatte.

Finalmente i pezzi della sua vita che non coincidevano riuscivano a trovare un loro posto, coerenti con tutti gli altri. Il nervosismo di Yuya, la sua mancanza di voglia di fare sesso, il sangue che macchiava i suoi vestiti, l’improvvisa assenza dal lavoro e tutto il resto.

Si morse un labbro, confuso da quella rivelazione. Non si accorse nemmeno di Yamada che si avvicinava, del suo odio che trapelava da ogni poro, della sua rabbia.

All’improvviso tutto divenne scuro, e quando il suo corpo toccò terra aveva già perso i sensi.

 

**

 

Si risvegliò che era dentro un letto. La stanza era colorata, c’erano dei disegni sulle pareti e Yuri riconobbe immediatamente la stanza degli ospiti di Kota e Kei.

Si alzò a sedere, notando i vestiti di Kei sparsi su una sedia e i completi ordinati e puliti d Kota appesi all’anta dell’armadio scorrevole. Sentiva la testa girargli e non fece in tempo a far ordine dentro di sé che un violento istinto di vomitare gli risalì lungo la gola. Si alzò in piedi, ignorando la testa che girava e dirigendosi immediatamente al bagno, chinandosi sul lavandino.

L’odore era insopportabile e Yuri si lasciò cadere a terra, pulendosi la bocca con un asciugamano. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendoli pieni di lacrime.

La porta si aprì e Kota si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

« Come ti senti? »

Yuri alzò gli occhi, osservandolo. Le parole gli morivano in gola e si limitò a scuotere la testa.

 

_Si era svegliato in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un magazzino. Invece lo aveva riconosciuto quasi subito. Erano vicino al capannone, dove la yakuza teneva tutti i ragazzini in attesa del loro destino, qualunque esso fosse._

_L’odore di morte e di sangue e i lamenti flebili erano ancora impressi nella sua mente. Si guardò intorno. Davanti a lui c’era solo Yamada, seminudo._

_Tentò di muoversi, ma le braccia erano legate ad un sostegno di metallo dietro di lui e le gambe gli facevano male._

_Ma Yuri non era mai stato un tipo che si arrendeva facilmente. Continuò a muoverle, cercando di liberarsi dalle corde che lo tenevano imprigionato, ottenendo solo delle ferite sul polsi e una risata da parte di Yamada._

_Quest’ultimo si alzò dalla sedia, accovacciandosi al suo fianco. Il suo sguardo era carico di odio e rabbia e Yuri avrebbe potuto quasi comprenderlo se non si fosse ritrovato in quella situazione._

_« Cosa vuoi da me? » ringhiò a bassa voce._

_« Yuya mi ha tolto anche il poco dignità che mi era rimasta. E adesso io toglierò a lui l’unica cosa a cui tiene. »_

_Yuri non era abituato ad essere terrorizzato, non dopo tutti quegli anni passi con Yuya. Non era abituato a mostrare paura, ma in quel momento invece ne aveva veramente molta. Certo, nulla poteva essere paragonato al sadismo che Yuya era in grado di tirare fuori, ma aveva paura._

_Odiava avere paura, odiava mostrarla, ma quando vide Yamada afferrare un coltello non riuscì a fare altro che a scuotere la testa, troppo incredulo per dire o fare altro._

Ritornò a letto, sostenuto da Kota. Sentiva dolore dappertutto, gli occhi gli facevano male e anche solo parlare era una sofferenza.

Non aveva idea di come si fosse ritrovato a casa dello yakuza, ma fu grato di trovarsi lì e non invece con Yuya.

Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire e non avrebbe saputo come comportarsi.   
Voleva solo dormire e dimenticare. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, lentamente, per evitare che le bende scivolassero via durante il sonno e si addormentò, di nuovo.

 

_Yamada spingeva dentro lui. Godeva e Yuri avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, afferrarlo per i capelli e sbattere ripetutamente quella testa contro il muro o contro il pavimento._

_Lo odiava e si odiava. Le ferite più profonde di quelle che lasciava Yuya, continuavano lentamente a perdere sangue e lui sentiva la testa girargli e comprendeva che a breve avrebbe perso conoscenza, ma l’unica cosa sui cui riusciva a concentrarsi era l’erezione di Yamada che lo violentava._

_Aveva urlato Yuri quando si era spinto dentro di lui la prima volta e le proprie unghie impresse nei palmi delle mani lo aveva fatto sanguinare._

_Ma quello era solo il primo di un lungo pomeriggio, pomeriggio che lentamente si sarebbe trasformato in giorni di inferno e di tortura e questo Yuri lo aveva compreso quasi subito._

_Dopo essergli venuto dentro, Yamada si era di nuovo divertito a torturarlo, ferendogli la schiena, prima di scoparlo una seconda volta sporcandolo e umiliandolo, prima di voltarlo e di infilarsi dentro la sua bocca, prima di sentirlo venire sul proprio volto e in fondo alla propria gola._

_Sentiva contro e dentro di sé solo l’odore e il sapore del suo sperma e del proprio sangue. Lo sentiva godere, gemere mentre lo violentava, mentre impugnava il coltello e puntava la punta contro le sue costole, distruggendo ogni lembo della sua pelle, osservando anche lui, come Yuya, il sangue macchiarlo._

_Aveva perfino pianto Yuri, ma Yamada non ci aveva fatto caso. Lo aveva preso i capelli e aveva iniziato a picchiarlo, prima di aprirgli la bocca e spingersi di nuovo fra le sue labbra, prima di venire per l’ennesima volta sulla sua lingua._

_Yuri non aveva idea delle ore e dei giorni che erano passati. Sapeva solo che era stanco e che desiderava svegliarsi, la volta successiva, in un posto migliore_.

 

Yuri si svegliò che era ancora dentro la stanza di Kota e Kei. Si alzò a sedere, osservando il muro davanti a lui, coprendosi con la coperta. Non disse nulla, nessuna parola o nessun gesto avrebbero potuto aiutarlo a dimenticare Yamada in così poco tempo.

Kota ogni tanto entrava nella stanza, si sedeva accanto a lui e cercava di parlargli, ma senza successo. Kei gli portò da mangiare, ma Yuri si sentì male anche alla sola vista del cibo e lasciò tutto nei piatti.

In quel momento era notte fonda. L’orologio sul comodino segnava le due e qualcosa del mattino e Yuri si abbracciò le ginocchia, chiedendosi dove fosse Yuya, perché non fosse ancora andato a prenderlo.

Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui, ma sentiva che necessitava della sua presenza per sentirsi meglio e per cercare di dimenticare quei giorni, quelle mani, quel respiro contro la propria pelle.

Osservò la porta rimanere ancora una volta chiusa. Si morse un labbro, socchiudendo gli occhi, tentando inutilmente di addormentarsi.

 

_Non ricordava esattamente che cosa fosse successo. Sentiva solo che Yamada aveva smesso di stuprarlo e che si era alzato. Sentiva solo una vaga sensazione di sollievo perché non aveva ancora sentito nessuna lama ferirlo._

_Ci furono delle urla intorno a lui, ma Yuri aveva la testa appoggiata contro il pavimento sudicio e non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi._

_Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi velocemente, toccarlo, ma Yuri si scostò, urlando e spalancando gli occhi, trovandosi di fronte Yamada, che ghignava e rideva e lo violentava._

_Scalciò con tutte le forze perché era stanco. Singhiozzò di lasciarlo stare perché non ne poteva più. Urlò con tutta la voce che aveva in gola, graffiando Yamada, senza riuscire ad avere il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, di guardarlo in faccia._

_Era stanco e desiderava solo trovarsi in un altro posto, al caldo, al sicuro, accanto a Yuya._

 

Si sveglio di soprassalto perché qualcuno lo stava scuotendo. Urlava ancora e ancora, nonostante la gola gli facesse male, ma non riusciva a smettere, perché quegli incubi lo stavano torturando così come i ricordi del suo passato con Yuya non avevano mai fatto.

Forse comprendeva un po’ di più Kei, adesso. Forse Kota aveva ragione quando diceva che per la sua salute mentale abitare con Yuya lo aveva salvato.

Perché quando capita solo una volta, quel ricordo continua ad assillarti, giorno dopo giorno. Ti tartassa, come un tarlo, come un verme che scava dentro al tuo cervello. Si muove, si insinua, ti fa paura.  
Perché rimani con quei ricordi, con la sensazione di quelle mani addosso, in ogni momento, di quel respiro contro la tua pelle, di quella voglia di urlare, di scappare di essere salvato. Perché non hai altre opportunità di scelta, perché il mondo ti crolla addosso, perché non riconosci più nessuno delle persone che hai accanto. Tutte ti sembrano un pericolo, tutte sembrano solo guardarti con quello sguardo di commiserazione, di pietà, di compassione e Yuri comprendeva Kei, sempre di più, secondo dopo secondo.

Kota, in fondo, aveva sempre avuto ragione su di lui.   
Yuri era sopravvissuto proprio grazie a quella continua e costante violenza. Yuri era sopravvissuto perché Yuya non gli avrebbe permesso di ridursi come Kei, perché non aveva altre possibilità, perché alla fine la quotidianità e la routine lo avevano salvato dalla pazzia di uno stupro solitario. Perché alla fine, nonostante le violenze, nonostante la mancanza di rispetto e di dignità umana, erano sempre le stesse mani e lo stesso corpo che lo feriva, giorno dopo giorno.

E Yuri aveva scoperto di essere stato salvato, giorno dopo giorno, proprio da Yuya e proprio da quella violenza. Invece per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, dopo essere stato in balia di Yamada per chissà quante ore o giorni, si sentiva sporco.

Sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle, le sue mani addosso, il dolore e il sapore della violenza e del sangue dentro la sua bocca. Si era abituato a Yuya, alla sua gentilezza, alla sua passione prima di essere prepotentemente sbattuto di nuovo contro un pavimento, legato come un animale da macello.

E Yamada alla fine ci era riuscito. Si era vendicato di quello che Yuya gli aveva fatto perché non voleva più ferire Yuri. Era giunto al suo intento, raggiungendo in pieno il suo obiettivo. Distruggere Yuri, distruggere la felicità di Yuya che in quel momento non sapeva dove fosse.

Yamada era riuscito a farlo finalmente sentire una puttana.   
Riuscendo finalmente a calmarsi, Yuri si strinse a Kota, che non riusciva a fare altro che a stringerlo a sé e a consolarlo.

 

**

 

Si risvegliò di nuovo che era ancora buio, e riusciva ad intravedere, dalla grande finestra della stanza di Yabu e Kei, il sole che si alzava lentamente.

Rimase fermo nel suo angolo, fino a che non sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Non spostò la testa, ma rimase fermo a fissare la finestra. Non voleva cibo, non voleva avere persone intorno. Non voleva vedere Yabu e Kei con la loro smorfia di compassione perché era stanco di sentirsi compatito, per Yuya prima e per Yamada poi.

« Yuri… »

La voce che sentì invece lo fece voltare di scatto. Sulla soglia vide Yuya, per la prima volta indeciso sul fare qualcosa. Yuri si sentì bene e si alzò di scattò, correndogli incontro. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo e affondando il viso con cerotti e bende nel suo petto, aspettando un abbraccio che arrivò solo molto tempo dopo.

Ma a Yuri non importava. Yuya era là finalmente e non desiderava altro nella sua vita. Alzò lentamente la testa e gli sorrise, ma Yuya riuscì solo a stiracchiare un sorriso. Lo fece sedere sul letto.

« Come ti senti? » mormorò piano il più grande.

Yuri scosse le spalle. Non voleva parlarne, tanto meno con lui. Non voleva che pensasse chissà che cosa, o che facesse chissà che cosa. Voleva addormentarsi stretto a lui, perché ne aveva bisogno e perché Yuya era l’unico che poteva afferrarlo e trascinarlo fuori da quell’abisso in cui Yamada lo aveva invece scaraventato.

« Non fa niente. Sei qua, finalmente. » sussurrò Yuri con la voce roca e gli occhi lucidi.

Yuya si agitò sul letto, senza guardarlo e accarezzandogli lentamente la testa. Yuri si ritrasse per un secondo quando vide la mano dello yakuza avvicinarsi, ma poi si morse un labbro, nascondendosi ancora nel suo petto e stringendo le mani sulla sua camicia.

« Mi dispiace. » mormorò il più piccolo.

« E’ solo colpa mia se ti è successo tutto questo. Avrei dovuto impegnarmi di più e reprimere quella parte di me. »

« No Yuya. Tu non hai usato me e questo conta molto. Io sono tuo e tu potevi fare di me quello che volevi, ma hai deciso di amarmi. Sono stanco di fare il buon samaritano e sono felice che tu abbia continuato su Yamada e non su di me.»

L’altro si morse il labbro, indeciso su che cosa rispondere di fronte a quella affermazione. Non era mai stato particolarmente orgoglioso di quello che faceva a Yuri né di quello che faceva a Yamada e l’aver coinvolto il fidanzato nella vendetta di Ryosuke lo faceva sentire in colpa.

Perché il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto tentare di uccidere lui, invece era stato subdolo e aveva colpito e affondato l’unica cosa che per lui avesse realmente valore.

E quel giorno quando aveva visto Yuri steso a terra, singhiozzante e spaventato si era sentito gelare il sangue nelle vene. Si era avvicinato, mentre Kota allontanava Yamada dal fidanzato, ma quest’ultimo non aveva fatto altro che reagire, scalciando, urlando, graffiandolo e Yuya era rimasto come inerme di fronte alla furia disperata che animava il corpo e l’animo devastato di Yuri.

Si odiava, ancora di più. Perché aveva promesso a Yuri di renderlo sempre felice, di non fargli mancare mai nulla, di iniziare a rispettarlo in quanto uomo che amava e invece si era ritrovato in un capannone, stuprato e barbarizzato per giorni.

Yuya lo strinse a sé, affondando il volto fra i capelli profumati di Yuri, facendo scivolare le dita contro la sua pelle delicata e ferita, baciandolo sulle labbra come se fosse l’ultima volta che lo avrebbe fatto.

« Ti amo. » sussurrò piano Yuri ricambiando il bacio « Ti amo Yuya. » ripeté ancora fra le lacrime, cercando di nascondere e di reprimere i singhiozzi.

Yuya lo fissò, cercando di consolarlo e accostò la propria bocca all’orecchio del più piccolo, senza smettere di abbracciarlo.

« Ti amo anche io. » mormorò socchiudendo gli occhi, sentendo le mani di Yuri stringersi ancora di più sui suoi fianchi e scoppiando finalmente in un pianto liberatorio.

 

**

 

_« Kota, dov’è Yuya? Voglio andare a casa. »_

_Yuri osservò il volto dello yakuza che fumava in salotto e notò anche Kei distogliere lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro. Il più piccolo fissò entrambi sentendosi di nuovo a disagio  e si grattò nervosamente un braccio, evitando alcune ferite._

_« Non voglio continuare a pesare qua da voi. » continuò come se la sua domanda non fosse già stata posta « Ieri Yuya è stato qua e… » si interruppe, sentendo il fiato farsi sempre più pesante._

_« Yuya non c’è Yuri. Starà via parecchi giorni quindi puoi rimanere qua. Oggi ti sistemo meglio la stanza degli ospiti. » mormorò Kei, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altro, con una voce flebile._

_Yuri scosse la testa, energeticamente._

_« No grazie. Voglio tornare a casa. Dimmi dov’è Yuya. Lo raggiungo. Non mi interessa quanto è lontano, voglio stare con lui_. »

_Il più grande si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi, ma Yuri indietreggiò, scuotendo la testa._

_« Kota, dov’è Yuya? » chiese ancora._

_« Non tornerà. »_

_« Cosa… cosa stai dicendo? » sussurrò l’altro, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quelli del più grande._

_« Si è trasferito. » rispose « A Sendai. Mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te. »_

_« Se ne è andato… senza di me? »_

_Kota non disse nulla. Ma per Yuri quel silenzio valeva forse più di mille risposte._

 

Da quel giorno Yuri non parlava molto. Kota non sapeva che cosa fare o che cosa dirgli per farlo stare meglio.

I primi giorni lo sentiva singhiozzare nel cuore della notte o altre volte veniva svegliato dagli incubi e urlava. Kota si sentiva come catapultato di nuovo a quasi nove anni prima, a quando Kei era stato stuprato.

Osservava Yuri nel letto piangere e come allora si sentiva impotente.

Il più grande aveva provato più e più volte a rintracciare Yuya, ma il telefono squillava a vuoto dal giorno stesso in cui se ne era andato. Ogni tanto vedeva Yuri sul divano che ascoltava la voce registrata di Yuya al telefono. I primi tempi lo sentiva lasciargli dei messaggi nella segreteria telefonica, poi aveva smesso.

Quando non andava a scuola, vagava per il quartiere. Camminava tutto il tempo, tutto il pomeriggio, faceva la spesa e poi tornava a casa. Cucinava, non mangiava e andava direttamente a letto.

Le ore che passava a scuola erano pressoché inutili. Yuya lo aveva nominato come secondo tutore di Yuri e da quel momento riceveva le telefonate dai suoi insegnanti che gli chiedevano che cosa fosse successo al ragazzo, il motivo di quel cambiamento repentino e Kota non riusciva mai a dare una risposta decisa.   
_“E’ a causa dell’allontanamento del precedente tutore”_ diceva sempre “ _Si è dovuto trasferire per lavoro e Yuri non poteva seguirlo. Deve ancora affrontare la situazione.”_

Era più o meno la verità. Yuya se ne era andato e Yuri aveva smesso di vivere.

Ormai da quel giorno erano passati tre mesi. Kota era fisicamente e mentalmente stanco, anche se con il passare dei giorni la psiche di Yuri si era lentamente ristabilita. Gli incubi, o per lo meno le urla, erano scomparse e lo sentiva piangere sempre meno spesso, ma rimaneva comunque silenzioso e privo di ogni vitalità.

Kota quel giorno era rimasto a casa. Stava aiutando Kei a stendere le lenzuola appena tirate fuori dalla lavatrice. Gettò un rapido sguardo all’orologio, in apprensione. Yuri non era abituato ad avere orari, né con Yuya, né tanto meno da quando stava con loro, ma aveva sempre avuto l’accortezza di avvisare quando si tratteneva a scuola o quando non tornava a casa.

Controllò ancora il telefono, magari non aveva sentito la chiamata o la mail in arrivo, ma nulla. Kei lo osservò, sospirando.

« Sei preoccupato? » domandò piano.

« Un po’. Ormai dovrebbe essere uscito da scuola da un pezzo, non è da lui questo comportamento. »

« Gli dobbiamo solo dare tempo per… accusare il colpo. E’ passato troppo poco tempo. »

« Sono preoccupato, Kei. » mormorò piano Yabu scuotendo la testa, continuando a stendere le lenzuola umide « Non so che fare. »

« Dovremo… parlare con Yuya forse. » si azzardò a dire piano Kei scuotendo le spalle, come se non lo stesse dicendo davvero lui « Sai, tutte le sue cazzate sul “vado via perché con voi è più al sicuro” non hanno molto senso. »

« Non riesco a rintracciarlo. A Sendai nessuno mi vuole dire dove si trovi e nemmeno la famiglia mi dice nulla. »

Kei non rispose e insieme, senza dire altro, terminarono il loro lavoro. Poi, sempre più preoccupato dall’assenza prolungata di Yuri, il più grande si decise finalmente ad andare a cercarlo.

 

**

 

Kabuki-chō non era enorme, ma questo non significava nemmeno che fosse una zona troppo piccola. Si parlava pur sempre di un quartiere di Tokyo, non di un paesino di campagna, e Kota questo lo aveva compreso fin da subito.

Conosceva ogni vicolo e ogni stradina più nascosta, sia perché ci abitava, sia perché era una delle zone principali in cui la sua famiglia gestiva gli affari.

Ma Yuri la conosceva quasi altrettanto bene, ed era piccolo e disperato. Kota aveva già diviso mentalmente le zone più probabili in cui cercare, per cui si armò di forza d’animo e iniziò a camminare.

 

Quando si fermò era ormai sera. Di Yuri non c’era nessuna traccia e anche mandare in giro gli shatei per perlustrare le zone più lontane dal cuore di Kabuki-chō, non era servito a nulla. Provò di nuovo a richiamare, ma il cellulare squillava a vuoto da almeno quattro ore.

Tornò avvilito sulla strada principale, per tornare a casa. Stava per avvisare Kei del suo rientro, quando gli balenò in testa l’ultima opzione disponibile.

Affrettò il passo, desiderando con tutto sé stesso di non essersi sbagliato.

 

Infilò silenziosamente la chiave nella toppa di casa e si tolse altrettanto piano le scarpe, abbandonandole all’ingresso, ricoperto da dita e dita di polvere.

Si guardò intorno. Gettò una rapida occhiata alla cucina e sul tavolo vide un piatto sporco, le bacchette dentro una ciotola e una pentola abbandonata nel lavello. Dalla sala arrivava il rumore della televisione accesa, ma nessuno la stava guardando, quindi si arrischiò ad entrare nella stanza da letto.

La scena che gli si presentò davanti fu quasi straziante. Yuri era steso nel letto, dormiva abbracciato al cuscino di Yuya, sul comodino il telefono che si illuminava e che avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo delle chiamate, delle mail e dei messaggi in segreteria, ma il ragazzo dormiva così profondamente che nulla poteva disturbarlo.

Si sedette sul ciglio del letto, accarezzandogli delicatamente la testa, e sul volto di Yuri si aprì un leggero sorriso.

« Yuyan… » mugolò nel sonno il ragazzino afferrandogli la mano e stringendola nella sua, incredibilmente piccola e calda.

« Shh. » mormorò Kota « Ora dormi. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. » sussurrò.

Yuri annuì, stringendo la mano con più forza e tornando a dormire sereno.

Quella situazione, si disse Kota, doveva finire.

 

Kota attese che Yuri si risvegliasse per portarlo a casa, per evitare che scomparisse una seconda volta. Non voleva comunque disturbarlo, dato che di solito le sue notti erano sempre agitate. I segni delle ore di sonno mancanti e di un’alimentazione squilibrata spiccavano su Yuri a colpo d’occhio: era sempre più magro, con il volto scavato e le occhiaie che circondavano degli occhi costantemente svuotati a causa di quell’abbandono improvviso e inspiegabile.

Quando Yuri si alzò dal letto ed uscì dalla stanza, lo vide quasi subito, ma non sembrò particolarmente stupito di vederlo.

« Io e Kei eravamo preoccupati. » disse solo Kota, distogliendo lo sguardo e tornando a fissare la televisione senza l’audio.

« Scusa. » rispose l’altro dopo un lungo silenzio « Avrei dovuto avvisarti, hai ragione. »

Il ragazzo si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, rubandogli una sigaretta dal pacchetto abbandonato sul tavolino davanti a loro. La accese, fumando e lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro, osservando il soffitto.

« Mancano le magliette e i pantaloni di Yuya. » iniziò piano « E anche le sue orribili scarpe di pelle. » continuò altrettanto piano.

Kota lo fissò, poi prese un respiro.

« Forse dovremo tornare a casa, ormai è tardi… »

« E mancano anche le sue cose dal bagno. » lo interruppe Yuri, il tono che cresceva lievemente « Mancano i suoi completi da lavoro e le ciabatte. Si è portato via anche la spazzola e perfino il bagnoschiuma. » ansimò poi, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più pesante.

« Yuri ora calmati, andiamo a casa e… »

« Non vedeva l’ora di lasciarmi, vero? » chiese ancora « Io… non ero abbastanza pulito per lui? Ero troppo sporco dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto Yamada? Forse non mi voleva più toccare. O non voleva più avermi intorno e cercava solo una scusa. Ma io non voglio infastidirlo. Ho solo bisogno di lui per essere tranquillo. Tu glielo hai detto, vero Kota? » domandò poi voltandosi verso di lui, l’urgenza che trapelava dai suoi occhi e dal suo tono « Gli hai detto che nonostante tutto lo amo, vero? »

L’interessato lo fissò, mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano le guance. Si avvicinò, abbracciandolo.

« Tu non sei sporco, Yuri. Sei bellissimo così come sei, e devi credermi quando ti dico che Yuya non se ne è andato a causa di quello che ti ha fatto Yamada. Devi credermi quando ti dico che lui sa che lo ami e che ti ama a sua volta. »

« Ma lui è andato via. Mi ha abbandonato. Aveva promesso che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato. E lui non infrange mai le sue promesse. » singhiozzò Yuri aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, nascondendo le lacrime contro il collo.

« Yuya vuole solo proteggerti ed evitare che ti capitino altre cose brutte. Vuole che tu ti faccia una vita, che lo dimentichi e che possa trovare qualcun altro con cui essere veramente felice. »

« Io non voglio essere felice con nessuno se non sono con lui. Perché se ne è andato? Perché non me lo ha detto? E’ un vigliacco! » esclamò a voce alta.

Kota si morse un labbro, rimanendo in silenzio, continuando a stringerlo e ad accarezzargli la testa, cercando inutilmente di consolarlo.

 

**

 

Sendai era grande, Kota ci era stato solo un paio di volte e sempre in presenza di Yuya. Era raro per loro fare affari con la famiglia che comandava Sendai, il capo preferiva sempre, in Giappone, limitarsi alle città limitrofe, specialmente quelle nel Kansai con le quali erano sempre stati in buoni rapporti. Lo yakuza però era armato di buona volontà ed era disposto a setacciare tutta la città pur di trovare Yuya.

Dopo aver riportato a casa Yuri, aveva infilato dei vestiti in una borsa ed era partito, assicurandosi di bere una buona dose di caffè per sopportare il viaggio in macchina. Quella situazione doveva terminare, perché se avesse continuato su quella strada la vita di Yuri si sarebbe accartocciata su sé stessa, portandolo velocemente alla distruzione.

Arrivò in città quasi alle prime luci dell’alba. Fermò la macchina in un vicolo vicino alla stazione, appoggiando la testa contro il volante e sbadigliando.

Prese il telefono, controllando per l’ultima volta il cellulare di Yuya, ma continuava a suonare a vuoto.

Lasciò un messaggio per disperazione. Se lo aveva lasciato acceso, ci doveva essere un motivo, forse anche lui per ascoltare e riascoltare i messaggi della segreteria telefonica che i primi tempi gli lasciava Yuri, prima che di lasciarsi sprofondare ancora di più nel baratro della disperazione.

Riprese a guidare, avvicinandosi un po’ di più verso il centro della città, parcheggiò la macchina e si diresse verso il primo chiosco di ramen disponibile. Non mangiava dall’ora di pranzo del giorno prima e la fame iniziava a farsi sentire.

Stava pagando quando gli arrivò una mail. Prese il telefono, un po’ perplesso, e vide che al suo interno c’erano gli estremi di un indirizzo e il numero del mittente era sconosciuto.

Pregando intensamente che fosse Yuya, tornò alla macchina e riprese a guidare.

 

Kota osservò il palazzo che corrispondeva all’indirizzo ricevuto. Erano in una zona un po’ periferica, quasi decadente, e il condominio di fronte a lui non sembrava essere migliore dei suoi colleghi circostanti.

Kota prese dal cruscotto della macchina la sua pistola, controllò le munizioni e se il carrello scorresse bene. Poi uscì e la nascose dietro la cintura, sistemandosi la giacca che aveva abbandonato sul sedile per tutto il viaggio.

Si addentrò dentro al palazzo, salendo fino al terzo e ultimo piano ancora parzialmente in costruzione e lì trovò Yuya.

Era molto diverso da come lo ricordava. I vestiti gli stavano larghi, e lo vide incredibilmente magro. Non lo guardava e non aveva ancora detto nulla. Kota sentì la rabbia montargli nel petto e si avvicinò a lui a grandi passi.

« Yuya, grazie per avermi dato udienza. » ringhiò « Hai idea di quanto sia folle tutto questo? »

« Lascia stare Kota. Va bene così. » scosse le spalle « Passerà ed è giusto così. Io non sono fatto per quella vita. »

« Devi smettere di prendere decisioni al posto suo, Yuya. Devi smettere di pensare che quello che fai sia la cosa migliore per Yuri, perché la maggior parte delle volte fallisci in pieno. » urlò Kota stringendo i pugni « Hai sempre sbagliato e questa volta più di tutte. Se non avessi voluto farlo soffrire non avresti dovuto comprarlo! »

Yuya si voltò verso di lui e lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, spingendolo bruscamente contro il muro. Schioccò la lingua, allontanandosi dopo qualche secondo.

« Sei qua per qualcosa di serio? » domandò acido.

« Sono qua per Yuri e per dirti di tornare a Tokyo. »

« Non se ne parla, lo sai già. » mormorò dandogli di nuovo le spalle.

« Sii ragionevole per una volta, cazzo. Non ti rendi conto del cadavere che ti sei lasciato alle spalle? Li hai sentiti i messaggi che ti ha lasciato? Ieri è andato a

dormire a casa vostra, perché è l’unico posto in cui sta veramente bene. E si è reso conto che è stato abbandonato. Pensa che tu lo abbia lasciato perché ti fa schifo toccarlo e stare con lui dopo lo stupro di Yamada. »

Il più grande si voltò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati, attonito di fronte a una notizia del genere.

« Non è così e lo sai bene. » mormorò.

« Io lo so, ma lui non lo vuole capire Yuya. Devi tornare, Yuri non sta bene. La sua… sanità mentale è appesa ad un filo e quel filo sei tu. Per favore. »

« Tutto questo è stato per causa mia Kota! Non lo capisci? Perché nessuno di voi lo comprende? E’ a causa della mia natura da animale se Yuri è stato… torturato da Yamada. Solo per causa mia. »

« Può darsi, ma Yuri non sta male a causa dello stupro, sta male perché tu te ne sei andato, lo hai abbandonato quando gli hai promesso che non lo avresti mai fatto. Sono partito appena si è addormentato per venire ad implorarti, se è questo che desideri. »

Yuya scosse la testa. Kota non capiva. Non capiva come si sentiva, come si era sentito quando aveva visto Yuri a terra, sanguinante, dopo che Yamada si era divertito con lui per chissà quanto tempo.

Kota non capiva come si era sentito quando si era avvicinato al ragazzino nel tentativo di portarlo via ed era stato invece scambiato per Yamada. Yuri non aveva riconosciuto la sua voce e le sue mani e lo aveva graffiato e preso a calci, urlando e implorando di smetterla e di lasciarlo libero.

Con lui non lo aveva mai fatto. Non aveva mai pianto davanti a lui e non si era mai ribellato così tanto. Non lo aveva mai implorato di smetterla, di lasciarlo andare, di permettergli di avere una vita normale.

Non voleva mai più vederlo ridotto in quello stato. Non voleva mai più vederlo in pericolo, sapere di poter essere una delle cause scatenanti del suo dolore. Ne era convinto. Un giorno Yuri lo avrebbe dimenticato e avrebbe iniziato a vivere quella vita che lui aveva violentemente stroncato quando aveva tredici anni.

Avrebbe trovato una persona seria, con un lavoro rispettabile, che lo avrebbe amato per quello che era, sinceramente intenzionato a farlo stare bene. E quella persona ci sarebbe riuscita, Yuya ne era convinto, perché sarebbe stato qualcuno che sapeva bene come amare un altro essere umano, perché non sarebbe stato un animale come lui, perché sarebbe stato la persona perfetta per Yuri.

Yuri lo avrebbe dimenticato. I ricordi di loro due insieme si sarebbero lentamente affievoliti, sarebbero finiti nel baratro dei vecchi sogni, e lui avrebbe potuto dedicarsi a qualcun altro.

Yuri era forte, Yuya lo sapeva bene. Era forte, e avrebbe superato anche quell’ostacolo che in quel momento gli appariva tanto insormontabile. Perché lui alla fine era solo una figura di passaggio, e la vita di Yuri aveva bisogno che si allontanasse e per smettere così di soffrire.

Era stanco di guardarlo e pensare solo al male che gli aveva causato.

« No Kota. Io non posso. Ormai ho preso la mia decisione. »

Kota lo fissò, il labbro inferiore stretto talmente forte fra i denti che aveva iniziato a sanguinare. Poi si avvicinò allo yakuza, al suo aniki, e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prostrandosi fino a toccare terra con la fronte.

« Ti prego. Puoi venire anche di nascosto, non mi interessa. Ma vieni a vedere quello che ti sei lasciato dietro. E quando vedrai quando Yuri sta soffrendo, allora mi dirai se credi ancora al fatto che un giorno potrà mai dimenticarti. Sono passati tre mesi e non ha fatto altro che aspettare il tuo ritorno. » mormorò

Yuya afferrò lo shatei per le spalle, alzandolo bruscamente in piedi. Mai aveva visto Kota chinare la testa e implorare qualcuno. Si sentiva a disagio di fronte a tutta quella testardaggine, quell’assurdo egoismo che permeava ogni sua parola. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non poteva, che se fosse tornato avrebbe vacillato, ma non ci riuscì.

« Questo non cambierà nulla Kota. Ti stai solo illudendo, sappilo. »

« Probabile, ma devo provarci in ogni modo. » sussurrò il più piccolo dandogli le spalle e incamminandosi.

Yuya lo seguì a testa china, fino a quando non raggiunsero la macchina e vide Kota lanciargli le chiavi e sedersi dal lato del passeggero.

« Guidi tu Yuya. Io non dormo da più di due giorni e sto morendo di sonno. » borbottò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e crollare, pochi istanti dopo, addormentato.

L’altro lo guardò allibito, poi rise nel vederlo riposarsi e si mise in macchina. Ma nonostante tutto, più si avvicinavano a Tokyo, più la sua ansia cresceva.

 

**

  
Raggiunsero Tokyo abbastanza velocemente. Si fermarono nei pressi della scuola di Yuri, era quasi l’ora di entrata. Kota si guardò intorno, scrutando la folla di ragazzi per intravederlo, e quando lo vide di fronte ai suoi occhi si presentò la stessa scena a cui ormai assisteva da tre mesi.

Ma Yuya evidentemente non ci doveva essere abituato, perché lo sentì trattenere il fiato bruscamente.

Yuri indossava la divisa scolastica in maniera disordinata. Aveva la camicia fuori dal pantalone e la borsa tirata malamente su una spalla. Guardava a terra, senza preoccuparsi di dove si stesse dirigendo, muovendosi meccanicamente verso il cortile scolastico.

Traballava, un po’ instabile sui propri passi, complici la stanchezza e il poco cibo che aveva ingerito negli ultimi tempi. A Kota sembrò ancora più depresso dopo che lo aveva riportato a casa il giorno prima. Aveva i capelli spettinati e il volto più scavato del normale. Distolse lo sguardo. Vederlo distrutto in quella maniera lo faceva solo stare male.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Yuya, che non riusciva invece a smettere di guardarlo. Stringeva le mani sul volante con talmente tanta forza che aveva le nocche bianche e lo guardava incredulo.

« Perché? » sussurrò solo.

« Perché ti ama. » si limitò a rispondere Kota, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Lo osservarono fermarsi di fronte al cancello e guardarsi distrattamente intorno. Yuri prese il telefono, osservandolo e iniziando poi ad usarlo.  
Quando lo mise in tasca, il cellulare di Kota vibrò. Lo prese. Era una mail di Yuri.

_“Scusa se ti disturbo a lavoro. Non ho voglia di andare a scuola. Penso che andrò a fare un giro a Yokohama. Ci vediamo stasera.”_

Kota sospirò, lasciando ricadere la testa all’indietro e si voltò giusto in tempo per osservare di nuovo Yuri. Pensava che si fosse già incamminato verso la stazione, ma invece li stava fissando.

Lui e Yuya rimasero immobili a fissarsi e Kota desiderò intensamente non trovarsi in quel posto. Il volto di Yuri era impassibile mentre fissava Yuya accanto a lui. Le mani del più piccolo si stringevano convulsamente intorno ai manici della borsa, ma non si muoveva dal suo posto.

Poi Kota si alzò di nuovo a sedere, senza essere ancora riuscito a chiudere il cellulare dopo la mail di Yuri. Osservò il più piccolo rimanere immobile per qualche altro secondo, prima di voltare le spalle ad entrambi e prendere a camminare velocemente.

Lo yakuza si voltò immediatamente verso Yuya.

« Allora, fai qualcosa! » esclamò a voce alta, fissandolo allibito.

« Cos… ma che vuoi? Te lo avevo detto che non avrei cambiato idea. »

Kota lo fissò, a bocca aperta, poi strinse una mano a pugno e picchiò con tutte le sue forze il suo aniki.

« Muoviti ad andare da Yuri. » ringhiò « Lo hai visto con i tuoi occhi quanto la tua assenza sia deleteria. Scusati, imploralo se necessario, ma devi tornare a Tokyo, oppure la prossima volta che tornerai a casa sarà per il suo funerale. » urlò.

Yuya si voltò verso di lui, la mano sulla parte del volto colpita. Il più piccolo lo vide guardarlo come se non sapesse dire esattamente che cosa avesse sbagliato. Yuya si morse un labbro, poi scattò fuori dalla macchina.

Kota lo vide iniziare a correre lungo la strada e quando scomparve dietro l’angolo si concesse il lusso di accasciarsi contro il sedile della macchina.

Ora che tutto era sistemato, si augurava, poteva finalmente rilassarsi.

 

**

 

Yuya corse lungo il marciapiede, arrivando velocemente all’incrocio. Si guardò intorno, individuando quasi subito la figura di Yuri. Lo afferrò per un braccio, voltandolo bruscamente verso di lui.

Yuri fece resistenza, ma non riuscì a spostarsi e si irritò ulteriormente quando le persone intorno a lui chinarono la testa, allontanandosi e facendo finta di nulla, come se lui e lo yakuza non fossero realmente presenti davanti a loro.

« Cosa vuoi? » esclamò.

« Ti devo parlare Yuri, io… »

« Di che cosa? » lo interruppe il più piccolo « Di come tu mi abbia abbandonato nel momento peggiore della mia vita? Di come ti sia lavato le mani di me? Potevo anche accettare il fatto di essere la tua puttana Yuya, ma non accetto di essere trattato come un cane. » urlò

« Yuri, io l’ho… »

« L’hai fatto per me? Davvero Yuya? Se fosse stato davvero per me saresti rimasto a Tokyo, invece hai preferito andartene, senza prenderti le tue responsabilità. Ma dove è la novità, Yuya? » ansimò, gli occhi lucidi.

Si asciugò nervosamente gli occhi, evitando di guardarsi intorno. La strada si era fatta improvvisamente vuota, e lui si odiava per aver montato su quella scenata priva di un senso.

Yuya lo fissò, senza sapere che cosa dire. Aveva la testa completamente vuota e anche solo tentare di articolare una frase di senso compiuto sembrava un’impresa impossibile. Avrebbe voluto fargli capire che non era andato via perché lo voleva abbandonare, né perché si voleva lavare le mani di lui. Non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo, perché per lui il più piccolo era importante, più della sua stessa vita.

Voleva permettergli di vivere finalmente una vita vera, una che valesse di essere chiamata tale, ma Yuri non lo avrebbe compreso. E guardandolo, si rese conto di quanti danni gli avesse procurato andandosene via in quella maniera.

Per quanto ci provasse, ogni volta che tentava di fare qualcosa per lui finiva sempre per farlo soffrire ancora di più e non era più sicuro che Yuri avrebbe continuato imperterrito a perdonarlo.

Era stanco di deludere lui e di deludere sé stesso.

Si lasciò andare a terra, scivolando sulle ginocchia. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia, nascondendo il volto nel petto del più piccolo, cercando di reprimere le lacrime, mordendosi un labbro a sangue fino a che non sentì il proprio sapore sporcargli la lingua.

« Perdonami. » sussurrò solo.

Sentì Yuri irrigidirsi sotto la sua stretta prima di stringerlo a sé, intrecciando le mani fra i suoi capelli. Gli allontanò la testa dal proprio petto, osservando le lacrime silenziose che scendevano lungo le guance dello yakuza

« Sono felice di vederti. » ansimò Yuri « Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto. »

« Io pensavo di poterti dare qualcosa di meglio. » mormorò il più grande « Mi odio perché non sono riuscito a cambiare fino in fondo e ti ho deluso di nuovo. Io non ci riesco Yuri. Non ci riesco a vedere che non sono in grado di farti felice. »

« Ma io lo sono. Lo sono, lo sono, lo sono. » gli prese la mano, poggiandola sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore « Questo cuore batte solo per te Yuya. Io voglio te. Solo ed esclusivamente te. »

« Non sarà semplice. » sussurrò piano il più grande, stringendogli delicatamente le mani sulle esili spalle, ormai quasi pelle e ossa.

Yuri scosse le spalle, come se l’ultima affermazione Yuya non l’avesse nemmeno pronunciata. Gli sorrise.

Si sentiva bene adesso che lo aveva visto, che era tornato da lui, che si era sfogato e che si erano chiariti. Yuya si alzò in piedi, abbracciandolo di nuovo, e Yuri si alzò sulle punte, sfiorando le labbra dello yakuza, che si chinò su di lui, approfondendo il bacio.

Le labbra di Yuri erano morbide, esattamente come si ricordava ed erano rese calde dal pianto a dirotto, quindi ancora più invitanti. Lo strinse a sé, senza smettere di baciarlo, perché Yuri era sempre stata la sua droga e la sua debolezza. Gli sfiorò le spalle, con delicatezza, prima di osservarlo negli occhi. Yuri sorrideva, un sorriso sincero, e si abbandonò di nuovo contro di lui.

« Direi che è ora di tornare a casa, vero Yuri? »

« Sì. Andiamo a casa nostra. »

Sorrise anche Yuya, felice di essere tornato in quella che poteva finalmente chiamare “casa”.


	8. Epilogo

** Epilogo **

 

Yabu si stiracchiò, scostando con i piedi le lenzuola che si erano attorcigliate intorno alle sue gambe. Osservò il muro per qualche secondo, decidendo se alzarsi o meno da letto, quando sentì dei mugolii accanto a sé. Voltò la testa e sorridendo osservò Kei che spegneva meccanicamente la sveglia sul comodino.

Il braccio del più piccolo ricadde pesantemente sul materasso e Yabu sorrise. Si avvicinò lentamente al fidanzato, abbracciandolo e dandogli dei leggeri baci sulla guancia, osservando come anche Kei iniziasse a sorridere.

Lo strinse ancora di più a sé, accostando la sua bocca all’orecchio.

« Buongiorno Kei-chan. »

« ‘Giorno Ko-chan. » mugolò girandosi nell’abbraccio del più grande.

« Oggi non devo lavorare. » iniziò Kota « Andiamo a fare una gita. Che ne dici di Kyoto? »

« E’ tanto che non andiamo a Kyoto. Allora adesso mangiamo qualcosa per colazione e poi vado al conbini a prendere dei panini per pranzo. Che ne dici Ko? »

« Dico che è il migliore piano di sempre Kei-chan. »

Lo tirò seduto a sedere, continuando a baciarlo sulle guance, beandosi delle risate un po’ infantili di Kei.

« Ti amo. » sussurrò piano, quasi avesse paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

Ma il sorriso di Kei si fece più ampio, appoggiandosi completamente con la schiena al petto del più grande.

« Ti amo anche io Kota. » rispose, prima di voltarsi e baciarlo « Ti amo e voglio stare per sempre con te. »

« Non è mia intenzione lasciarti. »

« Allora direi che è ora di andare a mangiare. Ho fame Ko! »

Kota rise, osservando Kei che si alzava e che correva verso il bagno. Continuò a sentire la voce del fidanzato che gli parlava dal bagno e desiderò di intensamente di vivere il resto della sua vita in quel modo, accanto a Kei e al suo sorriso. Desiderava rimanere al suo fianco nonostante le difficoltà, come il compagno di una vita che anni e anni prima aveva giurato di essere.   
Per tutti gli anni che avevano ancora da vivere.

 

**

 

Yuri infilò rapidamente i suoi libri dentro alla borsa. Era in ritardo. Yuya lo stava aspettando fuori dalla scuola per andare a fare delle spese di cui non aveva compreso l’utilità, ma anche quella mattina era in ritardo per cui se ne era andato senza chiedergli spiegazioni.

Erano passati un paio di mesi da quando Yuya era tornato e gli sembrava di essere finalmente tornato finalmente a vivere. Non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare Kota e Kei per essergli stati così vicini in quei tre mesi, non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarli perché era solo grazie a loro se era ancora vivo e se aveva avuto la forza, per andare avanti e per cercare di ignorare l’assenza di Yuya.

Si mise la borsa in spalla, voltandosi verso il compagno di banco, uno dei pochi amici con cui andava d’accordo a scuola, per salutarlo.

« Okamoto-kun, io devo scappare. Ci sentiamo in serata per il progetto di scienze, va bene? » domandò.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa dal suo quaderno, dove stava finendo di copiare gli ultimi esercizi di matematica.

« Va bene. » mormorò con voce flebile « A domani Chinen-kun. »

L’altro gli sorrise e scappò via.

 

Yuya iniziò a picchiettare nervosamente il piede per terra. Si appoggiò al cofano della sua macchina, accendendosi una sigaretta e guardando l’orologio.

Era in ritardo, di ben quattro minuti e del più piccolo nessuna traccia. Sbuffò, innervosito, e si alzò eretto solo quando lo vide correre verso di lui, attraverso il cortile della scuola e la strada.

Il ragazzino si fermò davanti a lui.

« Scusa il ritardo Yuyan. » ansimò sorridendogli.

« Ma sei scemo? » inveì il più grande dandogli un lieve schiaffo sulla testa « Non ti ho mai insegnato a guardare la strada prima di attraversarla? »

« Scusa scusa. Comunque, che cosa ci facciamo con un armadio nuovo? Il nostro non va bene? »

« Mh… pensavo di sistemare lo sgabuzzino, fare un po’ d’ordine e un armadio potrebbe essere utile, che ne pensi? »

« Fai tu. » replicò l’altro scuotendo la testa ed entrando in macchina « Ma adesso ho fame, prima andiamo a pranzare Yuyan? » domandò.

« Sì sì… » borbottò lo yakuza entrando al posto del guidatore e mettendo la macchina in moto.

Yuya in realtà era un po’ nervoso. Yuri ancora non sapeva quello che gli frullava in testa, il più grande voleva fare le cose fatte per bene, fargli godere un po’ di quella vita che lui gli aveva rubato prima di metterlo al corrente della sua folle e malsana idea.

Ma in fondo il tempo non correva dietro di loro, e potevano godersi ancora molti mesi, forse ancora qualche anno, prima di fargli sapere che voleva un figlio, da poter crescere insieme.

Lui e Yuri.

Finalmente come una vera famiglia.

 

** Fine **


End file.
